Un circulo no tiene comienzo
by EmmaPotter15
Summary: Basado en algunos hechos de El Principe Mestizo y las Reliquias de la Muerte!
1. Por culpa de un muérdago

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (**_si así fuera creánme que no existiriani HBP ni DH _**¬¬) Yo solo los utilizo para m diverción y la diversión de uds. La saga de Haryr Potter pertenece a la rubia es.a.digo a la señora "**_linda, amable, encantadora_**" JKR y a la WB**

**ADVERTENCIA: OJO ESTE FIC CONTIENE SPLOIRES, ASÍ SI NO HAS LEIDO EL 7 LIBRO DE HP O HBP, ES MEJOR QUE NI SIGAS Y O TE COMPRES EL LIBRO (no recomendable xk pierdes tu dinero como yo¬¬) O LO LEES EN UNA TRADUCCIÓN NO-OFICIAL, PARA NO DAÑARTE EL RATO.**

**Notas EmmaPoterriks: Sean bienvenidos (a) a todos y todas a mi nuevo proyecto titulado"_Un circulo no tiene comienzo_" que más abajo les contare como surgió. Por ahora a explicar las cosas: Para mi nuevo proyecto tome varias ideas de lo que sucedio en los ultimos libros de la saga potter, como lo siguiente:**

**LO QUE TOME: Tome lo de la busqueda de los horcruxes y en su mayoria todo lo que sucedio en el libro cuando Harry, Hermione y Ron ls buscaron a lo largo de DH (**_les comento esto porque abrán recuerdos entre mis personajes sobre ello_**) También tome la atracción que nace entre Hermione y Ron desde el 6 libro ¬¬ y la forma como Ron se **_convierte_** en Harry, perdón, como Ron se _vuelve_ taaan cariñoso y atento para con hermione. Igualmente la relación entre H/G esta en pie (**_Calmense no x mucho_**) y todas esas ridiculeses.**

**LO QUE NO TOME: No tome el fatídico Epílogo del fatídico libro titulado Deathly Hallows, por lo en mi historia no hay ningun Albus Severus o una Rose. Tampoco hay pequeños pelirrojos con ojos verdes o marrones corriendo x los pasillos ¬¬. Mi historia transcurre en el mes d emarzo en adelante, dle año de 1998, apunto de culminar los cursos 6 y 7 (respectivamente d los protagonistas y co-protagonistas) **

**Una vez Harry derrocó a Voldemort (que no fue en el lugar donde la escritora lo relato si no en el lugar donndé me imagine k pasaria ¬¬ ) en el Valle Godric, McGonagall lo invita a el y a sus amigos a que culminen sus estudios en los ultimos tres meses que faltan. Ellos regresan y ps k les digo? x culpa de "algo" la relación de amigos/hermanos que hay entre H/Hr cambia a causa de ello y...**

**MEJOR LEAN!**

**1**

**Por culpa de un muérdago **

**BY: EmmaPotter15**

La guerra había culminado, por fin el chico que vivió había derrotado al señor oscuro; la paz por fin se podía respirar en todo el mundo mágico.

Y de ello podían dar corroboración los 150 estudiantes que asistieron a la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, cuando el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos seguía en pie.

- ¡Un hurra por Harry Potter, nuestro salvador! – exclamaba un entusiasta Neville Logbottom en la sala de los menesteres.

Luego de que Harry derrocara a Voldemort en el mismo lugar donde todo había comenzado, la noticia de que "El elegido" había puesto en su sitio al mago que por tanto tiempo había intimidado, corrió como agua por todo el mundo. Y es que era de esperarse que una notica así se diera en menos de lo canta un gallo, ya que por diecisiete largos años toda la comunidad mágica esperaba aquella noticia.

"_Cuando el cuerpo inerte de lord Voldemort cayó ensordecedoramente contra el frio suelo, Harry Potter se había dado cuenta que el señor oscuro, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, había muerto._

_- ¡HARRY! – __ex__c__l__amaron las voces de Ron__ Weasley __y Hermione__ Granger_

_Sus amigos lo habían acompañado desde la culminación del sexto __curso __a buscar los tan famosos Horcruxes, y hasta el último momento habían estado junto a él._

_- ¡OH, HARRY! – gritó una enloquecida castaña abalanzándose sobre él._

_Lo único que Harry podía ver en aquellos momentos era la tupida y revolcada cabellera de su mejor amiga abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas._

_- Temí por ti – le confesó en un susurro ahogado limpiándose las lagrimas. Soltándolo un poco agarro su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió – Me…me alegró que estés bien – y sin previo aviso le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Ronald Weasley, el chico pelirrojo del trió, se movió __incómodamente __en su lugar, provocando que Hermione soltara al moreno con algo de bochorno._

_- ¡Felicidades compañero!__ – fue lo único que pudo decir e__ l chico Weasley antes de que una bandada de lechuzas entraran con estrepito por el ventanal de la derrumbada casa Potter._

_Hermione pegó un gritito ahogado y Ron se agacho con violencia cuando dos y hasta cinco lechuzas volaron por sobre su cabeza._

_Dejaron caer varias cartas y después regresaron por donde habían entrado._

_- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó un aturdido moreno agarrando la primera carta que había caído sobre su cabeza._

_- Son cartas de agradecimiento – comentó Hermione abriendo un sobre de color violeta – Gracias chico que sobrevivió por salvarnos del señor __oscuro. Eres nuestro salvado__r__ – Harry se quedo atónico ante la leyenda que su amiga acababa de leer. Y como si fuera poco, una carta de Hogwarts había arribado conjunto a una lechuza parda y con puntos negros._

_Harry la tomó de sus patas y la comenzó abrir con manos temblorosas._

_Señor Potter, Weasley y señorita Granger _

_Cordial saludo._

_Me complace de sobremanera escribir esta carta, _

_Ya que sé, como todo la comunidad mágica, que por fin_

_Derrocaron al señor oscuro. _

_Me gustaría que regresaran a Hogwarts para que nos platiquen al respecto, y si es posible terminen sus últimos tres meses que le quedan del año._

_Mis felicitaciones y mis agradecimientos_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Directora de Hogwarts._

_Primera orden de Merlín._

_Harry le entro la carta a Hermione y se quedo estupefacto._

_- ¿Regresar a Hogwarts? – repitió el moreno__ con la boca seca._

_En aquellos momentos la imagen de Ginny Weasley apareció en su cabeza"_

Harry choco su botella de cerveza de manteca con la de Neville y sonriéndole asintió.

Tan solo hacia tres días había derrocado al mago más poderoso de todo el mundo mágico, y ahora se encontraba bebiendo una cerveza de manteca con todos sus amigos y con su novia.

Ginny apoyo so mano sobre su rodilla y le sonrió. Y es que la sola presencia de la pelirroja en la sala lo llenaba de un jubilo indescriptible, un jubilo que había vuelto a renacer desde que pisó Hogwarts hacia ya tres días.

"_Cuando Ron, Harry y Hermione cruzaron la gran puerta de roble, una baraúnda muy parecida a la que provoca un carnaval se abalanzo sobre ellos. __Millones de bitoras y aplausos __inundaron el vestíbulo, seguido por diferentes cantares que ninguno del trió podía distinguir._

_Entre felicitaciones, aplausos y +El elegido triunfo…somos libres al fin+ una muchacha de contextura delgada, fina cara y un cabello rojo como el fuego, corrió en busca de aquel chico de fervientes ojos verdes._

_- ¡HARRY! – gritó Ginny Weasley desde atrás de un grupillo de quinto_

_El moreno se alejó de sus amigos y con estrepitó corrió entre la gente._

_Volver abrazar a Ginny le pareció el momento más especial y fantástico de su vida. Volver a sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo y volver a oler su aroma tan peculiar._

_- ¡Te extrañe! – le confesó la pelirroja dándole un profundo besos en sus labios, que por falta de afecto se habían resecado._

_- Yo también – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de perderse de nuevo entre sus labios"_

Retiró su mirada de la de Ginny y después busco a su mejor amiga.

Hermione se encontraba conversando muy animadamente con Ronald Weasley, el hermano mayor de su novia y su otro mejor amigo.

Sonrió satisfecho al ver lo bien que se encontraba Hermione, era como si todo lo que ella hubiera hecho por él hubiera sido para su propio bien.

Libre de Voldemort y de detestables mortifagos, otro sentimiento que no era nada parecido a la decepción, tristeza y odio, inundaba los corazones de todos y cada uno de los presentes.

Hermione pudo sentir que alguien la miraba y volteando su rostro le sonrió a Harry. El moreno le correspondió con el gesto y por unos segundos se dejo perder por entre los marrones y profundos ojos de su amiga.

Nunca había tenido tiempo de repararla de esa manera, y aquel instante pudo notar que sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, igual o más especial que el que veía en la propia Ginny.

Sacudiendo la cabeza volteó su rostro hacia los demás estudiantes.

Una vez más se sorprendía por las maravillas que la sala de los menesteres hacia al transcurso del tiempo. Cuando el trió maravilla había regresado a Hogwarts, el AD propuso que todos sus integrantes se reunieran para festejar el final de la guerra, pero no fue hasta que los 150 estudiantes que regían en Hogwarts asistieran a la reunión, para que todos quedaran contentos.

Habían personas de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y hasta de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, ex convicto del bando oscuro, brillaba por su presencia entre la multitud.

Acompañado por sus dos robustos amigos y una chica pálida y menuda, se encontraba tomando su cerveza de manteca plácidamente. Desde que Malfoy había decidido ayudar a Harry en la batalla final, el sentimiento de repulsión hacia el platinado había cambiado, o por lo menos ya no lo era tanto.

Después de conversar y recordar viejos tiempos, cada uno de los estudiantes se dispusieron abandonar la sala a las dos y cuarto de la madrugada. McGonagall les había dado permiso hasta las tres para quedarse en la sala de los menesteres por el hecho de que Voldemort ya no existía, pero los alumnos se encontraban tan cansados por culpa de las tareas y exámenes que prefirieron irse a dormir, sin importar que al día siguiente fuera sábado.

Cuando Neville abandono la sala junto a Lavender, Seamus, Dean y Luna, solo quedaron en la sala de los menesteres Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

Harry se encontraba con su novia abrazándola junto a un estante lleno de libros, y es que el solo contacto de su piel hacia que aquella bestia rugiera con satisfacción dentro de su estomago.

Sintió como Ginny recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos al aroma de su shampoo. Cuando los volvió abrir sintió como Hermione lo estaba observando desde el otro extremo de la sala.

Cuando la castaña todo que su amigo se había dado cuenta, desvió su vista hacia el suelo y siguió conversando con Ron. Harry la siguió observando por un largo rato, mirando cada movimiento que esta hacia con sus manos. Nunca había reparado que Hermione movía constantemente las manos cuando hablaba, al igual que su cabeza. Su cabello se meneaba de un lado a otro a cada movimiento de cuerpo, y aquel movimiento embeleso por unos segundos al moreno.

Nunca había tonado lo lindo que lo tenía, lo brilloso y castaño que era. Se mordió el labio inferior al imaginarla entre sus brazos, igual que lo hacía con Ginny, pero quizás con un olor mucho más agradable.

Cuando su novia se movió incómodamente a su lado, salió de aquel ensimismamiento tan extraño. Sacudiendo la cabeza cerró los ojos para difuminar aquellos pensamientos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Ginny entreabriendo los ojos.

El ojiverde asintió solemne.

- Si, solo, me arden los ojos nada más – la pelirroja asintió y levantándose del suelo se sacudió la túnica.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Ginny movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Nada, solo que ya estoy un poco cansada, me voy a dormir – y dándole un beso en los labios agarró su mochila.

- ¿No vienes? – Harry miro a su novia y después le lanzo una furtiva mirada a Hermione, luego negó.

- No yo…tengo que organizar algunas cosas, luego te alcanzo – y con una sonrisa, Ginny se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡Hey! – la llamó su hermano levantándose también del suelo - ¿Vas a la sala común?

- Sí.

- Ah que bien, espérame que voy contigo – agarró su mochila y la cerveza de manteca, miro a Hermione y levanto el ceño.

- ¿Vienes? – pero la castaña negó.

- No, sigue tu Ron, yo voy a ver si encuentro el libro que te comente – con un resoplido de disgusto, los hermanos Weasley salieron de la habitación.

Solo quedaron en la sala Harry y Hermione, los cuales se levantaron del suelo y empezaron a moverse por todos lados.

Hermione se dirigió al estante para buscar un grueso libro de runas que había visto mientras se encontraba en la reunión; por su parte, Harry organizaba algunos artefactos de la mesa, pero de cuanto en cuanto desviaba su miraba para observar a su amiga.

Lo mismo hacia la castaña, a excepción de que ella no había sido descubierta y él sí.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Harry? – le preguntó su amiga tomando las riendas de la situación.

- Eh…- balbuceó el moreno mordiéndose el labio inferior – No, nada…solo….eh…agradecerte por…ya sabes, haber estado conmigo en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes y cuando me enfrente a Voldemort – Hermione lo miro con ternura y entrelazando su mano con la de él, lo miro solemne.

- Oh, Harry, para mí fue un honor haberte acompañado en esa aventura. Para serte sincera fue la mejor que nos hayamos aventurado – Harry sonrió.

- Bueno si, no muy a menudo se entran a las cámaras privadas de Gringotts con una poción multijugos y la varita de una mortífaga – Hermione asintió y sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias por dejarme acompañarte, Harry - le dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído. Harry cerró los ojos al contacto de su piel y luego se dejo llevar por aquel aroma que solo ella emanaba.

Un olor a miel y canela inundo sus pulmones, provocando unas indomables ganas de voltear a Hermione y besarla. Sintió como aquel abrazo fue perdiendo fuerzas y salió de su letardo momentáneo.

Hermione lo miro fijamente y le sonrió. Nunca había notado los bellos ojos que su amigo, o bueno lo había hecho pero estaba demasiado ocupada discutiendo con Ronald Weasley.

Sobre sus cabezas una enredadera de muérdago comenzó a nacer con sorna. Ninguno de lo chicos se dio cuenta de ello, hasta que Hermione desvió su vista al techo y pego un gritito.

- Mira, Harry – exclamó la castaña señalando hacia arriba.

- Es muérdago – musito el muchacho recordando lo que había sucedió hacia dos años atrás.

Lo observo por unos instantes y después desvió su vista al rostro de Hermione. La chica aún miraba embelesada la plantita verde que había crecido sobre sus cabezas, quizás imaginando estar en aquel momento con Ron y no con su mejor amigo. Al pensar aquello, una extraña corriente fría cruzo por su cuerpo como un latigazo.

- Es muy lindo – dijo a lo bajo desviando su vista a los ojos de Harry – Son…muy románticos ¿no crees? – Harry asintió con torpeza.

- Si pero…deben estar llenos de nargles – Hermione arrugo el ceño pero no comento nada.

Dos pequeñas flores de color amarillo cayeron suevamente sobre la cabeza de los jóvenes, y con un poco de gracia las agarraron.

- ¿No te parece que tienen forma de H? – comentó Hermione viendo meticulosamente su flor. Harry la miro también y sonrió.

- Si, extraño – y después volvió a ver a su amiga.

Dando unos pasos hacia adelante, estiro la mano hasta que las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la suave piel de su amiga. A tal contacto la castaña cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por una corriente de agua fresca y palos de escoba.

Las yemas de los dedos de Harry recorrieron su mejilla, después fueron subiendo hacia su frente y bajaron por el contorno de su nariz.

Cuando llegaron a la boca la muchacha abrió los ojos.

Harry se encontraba muy cerca, ella hasta podía contar los pelos de sus tupidas cejas.

Quitándole las gafas vio como su amigo se iba acercando con parsimonia. Cerrando los ojos de nuevo, sintió como un calor corporal rozaba sus labios incitándolos a abrirlos.

Con aquella sensación provoco que su lengua se entrelazara con una ajena; un sabor impropio, no permitido para ella rodeo todo su paladar.

Quería recorrer aquel paisaje desconocido, saborear cada centímetro de aquella pequeña cavidad.

Luego sintió como unas gruesas y fuertes manos le rodeaban su cintura y la atraían más, como pretendiendo que aquel beso nunca culminara…

Hermione entro por el hueco del retrato de la señora gorga con aire taciturno. Llevaba entre sus brazos el libro de runas antiguas que se había robado de la sala de los menesteres, aunque de aquella sala se había robado más que un simple grueso y sucio libro.

Detrás de Hermione entro Harry, que al igual que ella se encontraba ensimismado y en otro mundo. Cuando la vio entrar escaleras arriba corrió a ella con estrepito.

- ¡Espera! – le suplicó agarrándola de la manga. Hermione volteó con sorna y lo observo con aire confundida.

- ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que dijo antes de romper en llanto.

Harry la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que el libro de runas cayera al suelo dando un frio y seco golpe.

- ¿Por qué? – repitió la castaña correspondiéndole al abrazo.

Estaba llorando como magdalena y su respiración y volvía entre cortada.

Luego de varios minutos se separó del moreno con brusquedad.

- Fue un error – dijo con un hilo de voz mirando fijamente a su amigo – A vernos...Be-besado fue un error.

Harry no dijo nada, al parecer se encontraba más confundido que la propia Granger.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? – aquella pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Sí ¿Qué iban hacer? Estaban de por medio Ron y Ginny, el primero era su mejor amigo y eterno enamorado de Hermione, y la otra era su novia, la hermana de su mejo amigo.

- No lo sé – contestó al fin con aire preocupado.

- Lo…lo mejor será que…le cuentes a Ginny – aquella opinión provoco la expresión de Harry se volviera ceñuda.

- ¿Estás loca? – le preguntó atónico sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir - ¿Decirle a Ginny que tu y yo nos besamos? – La castaña asintió - ¡Ni que estuviera loco!

- ¿Entonces que sugieres hacer? – replicó Hermione con furia, su voz iba en aumento. Harry negó con brusquedad.

- ¡No lo sé! – confeso revolcándose su rebelde cabellera – Pero no le podemos decir a Ginny ni mucho menos a Ron.

- ¡Pero son nuestros amigos!

- ¡Por eso mismo! – Exclamó el Gryffindor encolerizado - ¡Porqué Ginny es mi novia y tu mejor amiga, y porque Ron gusta de ti y es mi mejor amigo!

- ¡Pero no podemos callar algo tan grande! – la voz de Hermione volvía a sonar entre cortada y las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de nuevo.

- Pero entiende Hermione, no podemos ir a decirle que nosotros dos…

- ¿Qué ustedes dos, que? – preguntó la voz de Ginny Weasley bajando por las escaleras.

El cambio de color tanto de Harry como el de Hermione fue notorio, ya que provoco que Ginny levantara el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Hermione miro a Harry de soslayo y después se mordió el labio inferior.

- Ginny yo…

- ¡Hermione te quiere decir que está muy contenta de que estemos juntos! – La interrumpió el ojiverde mirando a su novia - ¿No es así, Hermione? – la chica miro a Harry y después a su amiga y asintió para su pesar.

Ginny arrugo los ojos – Pero escuche que ustedes dos habían hecho algo – comentó la ojiclara como quien no quiere la cosa - ¿De que hablaban?

- De…es que Harry y yo nos robamos los últimos dulces que habían en la sala de los menesteres – hablo la castaña al ver que Harry se había quedado atónico – Y por eso pensamos que sería mejor no…decir nada.

La Weasley sonrió y yendo hacia donde su novio le planto un profundo beso en sus labios, beso que fue correspondido.

Hermione movió la cabeza y cerrando los ojos para prevenir el llanto, subió las escaleras rumbo a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Harry abrió un ojo mientras seguía besando a Ginny y alcanzo a ver como la punta de la túnica de su amiga se perdida por entre la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione había bajado a desayunar muy temprano, quizás para no encontrarse con Harry.

- ¿Sabes porque madrugo tanto? – le preguntaba su pecoso amigo en la mesa de Gryffindor. El ojiverde negó y pasando su lengua por los labios recordó aquel beso.

Hermione y Ginny lo habían besado el mismo día, una antes que la otra, pero a pesar de que su novia besaba como ninguna, el beso de la castaña había sido único, exquisito, de fantasía.

Suspiró al saber que todo aquello había sido un error ¿o no?

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Harry, Ron y Ginny se dirigieron hacia los terrenos para tomar aire fresco.

El gélido viento que dio el mes de febrero, fue remplazado por uno cálido que golpeaba sus caras a medida que avanzaban por el sendero hacia los terrenos del colegio.

Harry buscaba con la mirada a Hermione desesperadamente, pero procurando que ni Ginny ni Ron lo notaran.

Se preguntaba ¿A dónde demonios se podía meter esa mujer? Y fue su amigo Ron que la dijo en voz alta.

- ¡Hermione está loca! Seguramente se encuentra en la biblioteca -y como si aquello fuera la chipa que encendió la vela, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se lanzó a correr.

Escucho que a lo lejos Ginny le gritaba - Harry… ¿Pero que demonios…? - aunque no pudo escuchar como había terminado la frase, ya que en unos segundos se encontraba corriendo por entre los corredores y pidiendo disculpas cada vez que golpeaba algún alumno.

Al llegar a la biblioteca poso las manos sobre sus rodillas y jadeó con cansancio. Recorriendo con su mirada cada centímetro de la biblioteca, pudo distinguir una tupida cabellera castaña que se movía constantemente a medida que cambiaba la página del libro.

Una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro y fue hacia ella. Al llegar a su lado carraspeó con brusquedad para que notara su presencia, pero la castaña ni se inmuto a levantar la vista.

- Hola – lo saludo un poco tímido mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Tuvo que esperar unas cuantas horas hasta que la chica contestó con el tono más frio que podía adoptar.

- Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? – la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa y sentándose a su lado se mordió el labio inferior.

- Es…sobre…ese…beso – dijo con un hilo de voz. La expresión de Hermione se volvió ceñuda.

- Pensé que no te importaba, o eso me diste a entender ayer – Harry suspiró con fastidió y quitándole el libro de las manos de su amiga, la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Entiéndeme, ayer estaba muy confundido y pues no sabía que decirte, en cambio hoy…

- Cambiaste de opinión – lo interrumpió su amiga arrebatándole el libro con torpeza. Hizo el ademán de levantarse de la butaca, pero Harry la detuvo agarrándole el brazo.

- No te irás de aquí sin antes haber aclarado las cosas – la voz de Harry sonaba segura y clara, pero aquello no intimido a Hermione.

Desasiéndose de un tirón de las fuertes manos de su amigo, se levantó de la butaca y lo miro con fiereza.

- Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar – le ratificó la castaña con la voz más agria que pudo adoptar – Y para que lo tengas muy en claro – y lo miro fijamente – Yo no sentí nada con ese beso.

Dándole una sonrisa de suma suficiencia, fue directo hacia la salida con grandes sacadas. Harry se quedo inmóvil en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado Hermione. Una vocecilla en su cabeza que se parecía mucho a la de su mejor amiga, dijo "Síguela" y haciéndole caso dio vuelta sobre sus talones y alcanzo a Hermione.

La volvió agarrar del brazo antes de que se perdiera de vista.

- Lastima – comenzó a decir entre dientes – Que para mi si significo algo ese beso – y mirándola fijamente se dejo perder entre sus profundos ojos marrones.

* * *

**Hello Everybody**

**¿que tal el 1 chap? pueda que este un poco pobre, pero a medida que corra el tiempo se volvera mucho más interesante, se los aseguro. Aquel beso como pudieron notar, significó mucho para el moreno, uds creen k también significo para la castaña? Ps esperen hasta el prox chap.**

**Les agradeceria mucho si me dejaran rews y me comentaran sobre que tal les parecio el capitulo, así hacen a una Emma MUY feliz! como una lombriz!!!**

**Ok gente, ya me voy, espero muchios rews, besos bye!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Pensamientos

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (**_si así fuera creánme que no existiriani HBP ni DH _**¬¬) Yo solo los utilizo para m diverción y la diversión de uds. La saga de Haryr Potter pertenece a la rubia es.a.digo a la señora "**_linda, amable, encantadora_**" JKR y a la WB. El **"**Esprutingus" es de mi invención, yo ni si kiera se como es, digamos k no tiene forma xd...(**_eso si no pertenece a la rubia esa_ **¬¬)**

**2 **

**Pensamientos **

**Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene Sploires del 7 libro, si aún no lo has leído es recomendable que no sigas. **

Hermione lo miro fijamente y sintió unas desenfrenadas ganas de besarlo, de que la entrelaza en sus brazos como la noche anterior, pero a ella le gustaba Ron y Harry era como su hermano.

- Pues…eso no debería ser así – hablo con franqueza asumiendo una actitud simple – Tú tienes novia y yo soy tu mejor amiga, como tu hermana, no debes sentir esas cosas es inapropiado.

Harry sin embargo, dio unos pasos hacia adelante y la miro desafiante.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que sepas besar tan bien – y pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la castaña la atrajo mas a su cuerpo.

- ¡Harry, Hermione! – exclamaron las voces de los hermanos Weasley al llegar a la salida de la biblioteca. Hermione aparto bruscamente a su amigo y se acercó a Ron como pidiendo auxilio.

Mirando a Harry de reojo le dio un profundo beso al pelirrojo, un beso que tomó por sorpresa. Harry abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa y Ginny aplaudió con ímpetu.

Cuando se separaron Ron miro a su "amiga" con algo de bochorno.

- Y… ¿eso…eso que fue?

- ¡Pues un beso! – exclamó Hermione un poco exasperada.

Ron asintió torpemente – Si, claro…pero¿Por qué? Tú y yo no somos…

- Pues…porque…me gustas, así de sencillo – y sin decir nada más se alejo de sus amigos corriendo.

Harry quería gritar un "_Hermione, espera_" pero se contuvo.

Él siempre pensó que el primer beso de sus mejores amigos lo iba a presenciar con un sentimiento de gratitud y gloria. Pensaba que tal vez se iba alegrar por ellos y más que todo por Ron, ya que había luchado mucho por conquistarla en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes.

El año pasado que se había vuelto novio de Lavender Brown, su mejor amiga se había vuelto insoportable, era irritable estar junto a ella cuando Ron y "Lav-Lav" expresaban sus emociones afectivas en público. Había llegado al extremo de lanzarle unos canarios cuando los había visto besarse, estaba en una fase total de celos; y Harry pensó que lo mejor que les podía pasar era eso, su primer beso.

Pero al contario de todo lo que había pensado, presenciar aquel beso después de lo que había ocurrido entre Hermione y él pues…era como si volviera a revivir los días en los que veía a Ginny con Dean besándose y abrazándose. Harry quería que ese fuera él; lo mismo sintió hacia unos segundos. Aunque era absurdo sentir eso ya que quería a Hermione como una hermana, pero para ser sinceros no tenía hermanos como para comparar el sentimiento (_N/A: Hay eso es lo k la LPDF dice…lindó_)

- Fue muy tierno ese beso¿no crees? – al voz de Ginny sonaba distante, era como si ella no estuviera a su lado y solo existiera sus pensamientos y Hermione.

- ¡Harry! – lo llamó agarrándolo de la túnica. Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y mirando a su novia asintió con torpeza.

- Si, es…_interesante _que Hermione haya tomado la iniciativa – dijo mecánicamente mirando hacia el suelo. Su novia arqueó las cejas y agarrándole la mano le cogió la barbilla.

- Harry¿Qué te pasa? – mirándolo fijamente trato que aquellas orbes verdes hablaran por si solas, como millones de veces se habían comunicado Hermione y él en tantas ocasiones. Pero le era muy difícil adentrarse en su alma y navegar por aquellos mares tormentosos que eran los pensamientos de Harry Potter.

Hermione tenía talento para aquello, ya que siempre adivinaba lo que él estaba pensando, siempre sabía exactamente lo que le ocurría; la conexión de su novio y su mejor amiga era tal que en algunas ocasiones la pelirroja creía que aquello era más que un afecto de hermanos.

"_El día de san Valentín Ginny se había encerrado en su cuarto y no había ido a la fiesta que Hogwarts había organizado. En su cabeza estaban pasando tantos pensamientos que no sabía si daba cabida para otro más. _

_Pensaba en Harry como estaría en la búsqueda de lo que sea que estuviera buscando. Como Hermione y su hermano lo estaban apoyando en todo momento, y pensó, por una milésima de segundo, que tal vez aquella conexión de hermanos que tenía Harry y Hermione se uniera cada mes más con aquella aventura. _

_Ellos dos habían vivido las partes de las aventuras más emotivas y extremas, ellos dos eran los que resolvían todos los acertijos, uno hacia las conjeturas y el otro daba las posibles respuestas. Era como una sincronización extrema, única, irreparable. _

_Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla perdiéndose entre sus pechos. Ni una carta, ni un mensaje de +Estoy bien+ ni nada. Aquello de no saber nada de su ex la colocaba de un terrible estado anímico. _

_Cuando sintió que la puerta de su dormitorio se abría, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. _

_- ¡Aquí estás! – exclamó Luna Lovegood cerrando la puerta tras si. Llevaba una túnica de gala color azul brillante. Las lentejuelas no eran necesarias para que la rubia brillara en ellas, los pendientes que siempre llevaba en forma de rábano habían cambiado por unas estrambóticas estrellas que daban visos por si solas. Los tacones eran blancos y de una punta muy delgada, y Ginny se pregunto si la chica no se sentía incomoda a tan tremenda altura. _

_Sentándose a su lado se quito los zapatos y sobándose la planta del pie cerró los ojos. _

_- Me están matando estos zapatos – le comentó con aquella voz soñolienta que tanto la caracterizaba – Eran los únicos que no me escondieron – los estudiantes de Hogwarts tenían la costumbre de esconderle todas sus pertenencias a principio de año y después se las devolvían al finalizar el curso. _

_- Si quieres te presto los míos – se ofreció la pelirroja yendo por unos zapatos blancos que se encontraban en su baúl. _

_Luna negó – No, no, yo aguanto con estos. Igual, el chico que me invito es altísimo y así le llego al mentón. _

_Ginny ni se quiso imaginar lo alto que sería ese chico para que su amiga utilizara un tacón siete y medio. _

_- Y ¿Por qué no has ido a la fiesta? – quiso saber su amiga cuando el otro pie había recibido el tratamiento. Ginny no respondió al instante, se limito a desviar su vista al suelo. _

_- ¿Es por Harry? – la pelirroja asintió mecánicamente y luego sintió como sus lagrimas volvían a brotar. _

_- El está bien, ya verás que pronto regresara – la joven estaba más que segura de ello pero de lo que si desconfiaba era que no volviera con ella. _

_ - Tengo miedo… – empezó a decir en un murmullo mordiéndose el labio inferior – De que Harry cuando regrese no…no esté conmigo. _

_Luna arqueó las cejas - ¿Le tienes miedo a eso? – Preguntó sin chistar – ¿O piensas que en su gran aventura va a conocer a otra chica que sea mejor que tú? – a veces la imprudencia de su amiga provocaba que la pelirroja empuñara su mano. _

_- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó exasperada frunciendo el ceño. Nadie podía ser mejor que ella para Harry (_N/A: Si, si, doña perfecta_) - Es solo que…bueno…él está con Hermione y pues… _

_- ¿Piensas que la relación de "hermanos" que tienen cambie en esa aventura? - intervino la rubia mirándola con aquellos ojos saltones. Ginny asintió. _

_Con un suspiro Luna agarró las manos de su amiga y la obligo a que la mirara – Mira, Ginny –comenzó a decir dejando aquel aire soñador a un lado – Cuando dos personas deciden que lo que sienten el uno por el otro es algo más que amistad y trasciende cualquier lazo de hermandad no hay vuelta atrás, y tú no puedes intervenir en ello. A veces los amores mas fuertes nacen de las amistades más solidad, y una simple atracción o discusión no los uno más que el verdadero conocimiento, es decir, que la persona sepa lo que está pensando la otra persona y que comprenda lo que le sucede. A eso ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie puede luchar; solo te aconsejo que si eso sucede lo tomes con calma – y sonriéndole se coloco sus zapatos de nuevo. _

_Al levantarse la chica creció un poco más de su estatura habitual. _

_- Espero verte en la fiesta – y yendo hacia la puerta saltando, Ginny se sorprendió que lo hiciera con tremendos zapatos (_N/A: Si, yo tbmn pelirroja_) se detuvo e su marco – Creo que voy a comer un poco de budín – y sin decir nada más, desapareció. _

_Pero lo que Luna le había dicho no fue real, ya que después de ver a Harry, su Harry entrar por la puerta de roble mirando por entre la multitud que se había aglomerado en el vestíbulo para felicitarlo, se dio cuenta que él había pensando en ella todo el tiempo. Cuando lo llamo y sintió sus labios con los suyos, una sensación de alegría y alivió había embargado su cuerpo, pues el vínculo de hermandad no había sobrepasado los límites" _

Sin embargo en aquellos momentos sentía aquella sensación que desde qué había visto a Harry en la estación King Cross, sintió. Una sensación de que nunca podría estar a su nivel, una sensación de que jamás podría hurgar en sus adentros y descubrir lo que pensaba o lo que sentía, como lo hacía su amiga Hermione.

Suspiró al ver que los orbes verdes no despedían ni gota de entendimiento. Era como ver los ojos de un muñeco de felpa, sin vida y sin sentido.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le volvió a preguntar posando la tibia mano en su hombro. Harry le lanzo una mirada de soslayo, y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios le dijo:

- Tengo que haces unas cosas, ya regreso – y perdiéndose por el mismo camino que se había perdido Hermione, no lo volvió a ver.

Subió rápidamente por las escaleras en forma de caracol y siguiendo las indicaciones que un fantasma le había dado, entro al aula vacía de encantamientos.

Efectivamente Hermione se encontraba en el aula detrás de un pupitre viejo y gastado. Estaba sentada en el suelo y las rodillas le tapaban el rostro. Harry cerró la puerta del aula con sumo cuidado procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Acercándose lentamente hacia su amiga, se sentó a su lado.

- Hola – lo saludo en un murmullo tocándole el hombro. Hermione levanto la cabeza y secándose rápidamente unas cuantas lagrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas, le dio una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz sonaba distante y era como si atuviera en las nubes.

- Lo mismo te pregunto – Harry trato de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, ya que el beso entre Ron y su mejor amiga retumbaba en su cabeza como un martillo.

- Solo…pensaba – Harry arqueo las cejas y miro a su alrededor.

- Bueno, me temo que un aula vacía no es la mejor opción – comentó a lo bajo mirándola fijamente – Y lo que yo vi no era un ensimismamiento – y le retiro unas cuantas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Hermione retiró su mano de su rostro y volteó la cara.

- Me gustan los lugares solitarios para colocar mis pensamientos en orden – luego agarró su varita y comenzó hacer círculos imaginarios sobre el suelo como una niña pequeña.

- Eh...Hermione – la resonante voz de Harry después de varios minutos de silencio provoco el sobresalto de una distraída castaña.

- ¿mmm?

- Eh…quisiera…si me puedes porque…porque…¿Por qué besaste a Ron? – la ojimarron se mordió el labio inferior y levanto la cabeza apretó las manos.

- Porque quería – su respuesta sonaba seca, sin sentido, vacía. Harry levanto el entrecejo y agarrándole l mentón la miro fijamente.

- Tú no querías – le hablo en un susurro acercándose considerablemente – Yo vi cuando me miraste y en esos segundos sentí lo que estabas pensando. Tu solo lo hiciste como una manera de disculparte con Ron por lo que habías hecho – Hermione suspiró y alejándose de Harry lo mío desafiante.

- Estamos a mano – dijo con descortesía viéndolo fulminante. La expresión de Harry se volvió ceñuda, por lo cual Hermione agregó – Hiciste lo mismo la noche anterior cuando bajó Ginny. Ella te beso y tu le correspondiste de una manera muy…fogosa – aquel comentario provoco que el moreno soltara una sonora carcajada.

- Así es como la beso siempre, no fue diferente ni…"fogoso" – las comillas las ilustro en el aire. Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Yo sé como la besas, Harry – le aseguro con franqueza – Y lo que pude percibir en ese beso era culpa. Tu no lo hiciste por amor como las otras veces, si no por remordimiento. Tu alma estaba carbonizándose por dentro – Harry empuño las manos y la fulmino con la mirada.

- ¡Pues fue lo mismo que tú hiciste con Ron! – la voz del moreno iba subiendo de tono y Hermione se colocó roja como un tomate.

- ¡Yo no besé a Ron por remordimiento, que te quede muy claro! – le espetó con exasperación mirándolo desafiante – Yo lo besé porque…porque…

- Porque tenías que hacerlo – la interrumpió el moreno de un golpe – No porque querías hacerlo. Tú lo besaste porque sabías lo mucho que Ron se esforzó en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes para ser tan caballeroso contigo, para calmarte cuando estabas llorando, para asegurarte que todo iba a estar bien. Por un momento el tomó mi lugar y yo lo dejé porque era mi mejor amigo y tu como mi hermana¿pero sabes que todo eso fue un error? Yo nunca debía haberle permitido tomar mi lugar o si quiera tomar esos absurdos consejos de ese ridículo libro – pauso un momento para dejar su cólera a un lado. Hermione se encontraba callada – Yo nunca debía de ser Harry Potter para Hermione Granger, yo nunca debía haberte dejado sola cuando más lo necesitabas¿pero sabes por qué lo hice¡Porque en ese tiempo no sentí lo que sentí por ti cuando nos dimos ese beso! Y créeme que para mí no fue como besar a mi hermana – y soltó un bufido de exasperación – ¡Por favor, si ni tengo una hermana para compararlo! – Hermione movió negativamente la cabeza.

- ¡No, Harry! Lo que tú estás es confundido, y es muy común a nuestra edad ya que estudios científicos aseguran que….

- Pueda que este confundido – aceptó Harry con indiferencia – Pero yo sé muy bien cuando una amistad a sobrepasado los límites.

Hermione volvió a suspirar y agarrando sus cosas se levantó del suelo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – la castaña no respondió de inmediato, solo se limito a guardar su varita en el bolsillo y agarrar su libro de runas. Cuando llego a la puerta giro sobre sus talones y le dijo a Harry.

- A hablar con Ron sobre el beso, porque después de algo así hay muchas cosas que colocar en bandeja – y sin decir nada más, cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Harry se quedo estático en donde Hermione lo había dejado, cualquiera que lo viera en ese estado creerían que era una estatua.

"¿Pero quien se cree esa vieja?" le decía aquella vocecilla imprudente en su cabeza "Se besa contigo la noche anterior y después se besa con tú mejor amigo, y lo peor de todo es que con él si va a hablar y contigo no dijo nada"

"Increíble" decía su corazón, que al parecer estaba conversando con aquella voz llamada conciencia "Pero supongo que ella debe estar confundida al igual que tú. En todo el trayecto de la búsqueda pues estuvo enamorada de Ron, él la atendió muy bien y eso conquista a cualquier chica. Es comprensible que haya hecho eso"

"¡Pero deja de decir tonterías!" Le espetó la vocecilla imprudente desde la cabeza de Harry "Ella es una…"

"No te atrevas hablar así de ella" al parece aquella voz que provenía del corazón era el otro yo del moreno que trataba de entender a Hermione "Ella no tiene la culpa de que Harry la haya besado"

"Pero si fue ella quien se le insinuó, ella fue la que dijo sobre el muérdago y comento lo románticos que eran. Si hay un culpable, esa es Hermione"

"Yo opinó que un beso no se da entre uno, así que sea quien sea el que haya empezado no tiene importancia. Aquí Harry es tan culpable como Hermione"

"Pues sí, pero fue ella quien se decidió por el pelirrojo, ahora van a tener dos hijos los cuales les coloquen nombres ridículos y horribles"

"No es para tanto…además…"

- ¡Paren! – Exclamó el moreno levantando los brazos. Al instante aquellas vocerillas desaparecieron y él se quedo solo con sus pensamientos.

--------------

Hermione llegó a la sala común, dónde debía estar Ron. Con un suspiró se acercó hacia la butaca donde estaba sentado y ensimismado. Carraspeó con fuerza para que notara su presencia.

- ¡Hermione! – la voz del joven pelirrojo sonaba animada y a la vez sorprendida, al parecer no la esperaba después de aquel beso.

- Hola, Ron – la sonrisa fingida de la castaña pasó desapercibida para el pecoso, ya que acercó una butaca y la colocó a su lado.

La joven la tomó con desgana y luego lo miro fijamente.

-Ron, vine porque…tenemos que hablar de…ya sabes _el beso_ - las orejas de Ron se tornaron tan rojas como su cabello, y con un suspiró asintió.

- Sí, se que fue un error y…

- No, Ron – lo interrumpió Hermione con fuerza – No fue…un error…yo…yo…quería hacerlo – al decir aquello la vocecilla de Harry retumbo en su cabeza como un martillo "Lo besaste Porque tenías que hacerlo. No porque querías hacerlo."

- ¡NO! – exclamó con fuerza moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ron arqueó las cejas.

-¿No que? – Hermione sonrió.

- Nada, solo…olvídalo - y lo miro fijamente – Y… ¿Qué opinas de lo que dije? – el Weasley levantó los hombros y después se quedo callado.

Un silencio profundo lo abrazó con fuerza y ni el griterío de unos niños de segundo logró romperlo.

- Pues… - balbuceó el joven – Desde…desde que termine con Lavender pues…siempre esperé este momento con muchas ansias – Hermione asentía cada vez que el pecoso hacia una pausa – Y pues…me tomaste por sorpresa…nunca pensé que ibas a toma la iniciativa.

Hermione volvió a sentir – Pues ya ves, uno de los dos tenía que hacerlo –el pecoso asintió y después carraspeó con molestia.

- Bueno…he, entonces ahora… ¿ahora que? – la chica se mordió el labio inferior y movió la cabeza. A veces le daba rabia por el poco tacto que Ron tenía con aquellas cosas.

"Si fuera Harry ya te hubiera pedido ser su novia, no hubiera sido tu él que lo buscara" le dijo una voz en su interior. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza para despejar aquellos pensamientos y aquella voz de su propio corazón.

- Pues…el hombre siempre es el que dispone y la mujer acepta – Ron asintió con torpeza y volviendo a carraspear la miro fijamente.

- Eh…bueno…quieres…no sé, ya sabes, eso…lo que tuve con Lavender el año pasado – Hermione arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Un caso de besos compulsivos?- el Weasley negó.

- No, lo que…ya sabes, bueno…lo que tienen Harry y mi hermana…eso del, del…

- ¡Si, Ron, si quiero ser tu novia! – le aseguro la castaña muy seriamente después de que el pecoso nombro a su joven amigo.

La sonrisa del Weasley no se podía describir más que placentera, era una dicha enorme que en aquellos momentos embargaba al joven Ronald.

Acercándose con lentitud le dio un profundo beso, su primer beso oficial como novios oficiales. Hermione cerró los ojos al contacto de sus bocas, pero por un instante se imagino que era Harry quien la besaba, y no Ronald Billius Weasley.

Harry Potter se había enterado del noviazgo de su "mejor amiga" con su mejor amigo el lunes en la mañana, cuando Draco Malfoy pasaba a su lado para entrar a la clase de transfiguración.

- Hey, Potter ¿Sabías que tu queridísimo amigo deshonra de la sangre ya tiene novia? – Harry giro sobre sus talones y lo miro fulminante.

- ¿Quién es? – Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia.

- La curiosidad te carcome ¿No es así? – y soltó una socarrona risa, seguida por Pansy, Crabbe y Blaise (_N/A: No me acuerdo quien falleció, si fue Goyle o Crabbe, así que lo puse al tim-marin¿si alguien es tan amable me corrige_? _Si está mal_)

- Tu queridísima amiga, la sangre sucia – respondió Pansy con una amplia sonrisa. Al parecer ser amiga de Draco Malfoy por más de 7 años había dañado su alma.

- ¿QUÉ? – Harry no lo podía creer hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que sus dos mejores amigos en aquellos momentos acababan de llegar con las manos entre lazadas y cuchicheando entre sí.

Harry respiró profundo y calmo su instinto impulsivo cuando Ron le dio un beso a Hermione frente a su cara. En aquellos momentos el recuerdo de una noche en la tan fabulosa búsqueda le saltó a la cabeza.

"-_Deja el Horcrux. –dijo Harry.  
Ron se pasó la cadena por sobre la cabeza y tiró el guardapelo sobre una silla cercana. Se giró hacia Hermione.  
-¿Que vas a hacer?  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-¿Te quedas, o qué?  
-Yo… -se veía angustiada-. Si…si, me quedo. Ron, dijimos que iríamos con Harry. Dijimos que lo ayudaríamos.  
-Lo entiendo. Lo eliges a él.  
-Ron, no… por favor… regresa¡Regresa!  
Se vio obstruida por su propio encantamiento escudo; para cuando lo hubo levantado él ya había salido rabiando hacia la noche. Harry permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, escuchándola sollozar y gritar el nombre de Ron entre los árboles.  
Después de unos pocos minutos regresó, tenía el empapado cabello pegado contra la cara.  
-¡Se ha i-i-ido¡Se ha Desaparecido!" _

En aquellos momentos deseaba con todo su corazón que Ron nunca hubiera vuelto, que nunca hubiera sido conducido por aquella estúpida cierva y por el ridículo aparato que Dumbledore le había heredado. Deseaba en pocas palabras que Ron no fuera la punta de aquel triangulo.

- ¡Hola, Harry! – lo saludo su amigo radiante de alegría. El moreno levantó la cabeza y girando sobre sus talones entro al aula.

Ron lo vio irse y perderse por entre Seamus y Neville, y miro a Hermione.

- ¡Ni idea! – Mintió Granger viéndolo irse – Amor, voy a buscar un pupitre para los dos ¿de acuerdo? – y dándole un beso se adentro en el aula.

- ¡Esto es lo más asqueroso que he visto! – comentó Blaise cruzado de brazos. Se había postrado en el marco de la puerta junto con Malfoy, Pansy y Crabbe para ver el "espectáculo" – Un deshonra de la sangre intercambiando saliva con una sangre sucia. Pensé que sería más inteligente, Weasley.

- ¡Callanté Zabini! – le espetó el pecoso yéndose hacia adelante, pero fue Malfoy quien lo detuvo.

- No te alteres, Weasley, solo estaba dando su opinión – y dándole unos golpecitos a Crabbe y Blaise, estos entraron al aula.

Pansy y él lo miraron burlonamente.

- Así que por fin conseguiste ligarte a Granger ¿he? – hablo Malfoy con su típico arrastrar de palabras – Te felicito, pero recuerda que en un circulo siempre hay alguien que sale sobrando – y guiñándole el ojo agarró a Pansy de la mano y ambos entraron al aula.

En la hora de Defensa contras las Artes Oscuras Ron se encontraba completamente ensimismado, Harry quería preguntarle que le pasaba pero si lo hacía sabía completamente que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

- Harry¿Me puedes decir como procurar no estar bajo una maldición Imperius? – le preguntó el profesor Nefferty Swell desde su escritorio. El moreno pego un respingo al sentir que Neville lo tocaba levemente para que reaccionara.

- Ah… ¿perdón? – el profesor Swell lo miro enternecedoramente y voleando la mano guió su pregunta para Seamus.

- ¿Por qué estabas tan despistado en la clase, Harry? – le preguntó su amigo pelirrojo cuando se dirigían a l Gran Comedor. El moreno no respondió al instante, apretando los puños lo miro de reojo y suspiro.

- Por nada, solo…estaba pensando – y apresurando sus pasos se perdió de vista.

Hermione ya se encontraba en el comedor con un libro de estudios muggles en una mano y en la otra el cuchillo con un pedazo de jamón.

- Creo que deberías comer primero – comentó su novio como quien no quiere la cosa. Granger negó.

- Ahora tengo examen, y si quiero ser una buena sanadora tengo que estudiar los primeros auxilios para personas muggles – Ron arqueó las cejas y moviendo la cabeza se sirvió tres muslo de pollo, un poquito de ensalada y dos pasteles de nuez.

Hermione chasqueo la lengua y ocultando su rostro tras "Primeros auxilios muggles" se perdió de vista.

Harry no quiso sentarse junto a Ron y Hermione, por lo cual se fue a sentar con Ginny y Luna.

- Me sorprendes que andes por estos lares, Harry – le dijo Luna con voz soñolienta partiendo un pedazo de carne roja – Siempre en las comidas procuras estar con Hermione y Ron ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? – Harry miro a Luna y después a su novia. Quería confesar que se encontraba muy confundido porque había besado a Hermione el viernes en la sala de los menesteres, pero al ver los profundos ojos grises brillantes de Ginny no pudo.

- No nada, solo es que…

- Ah Harry le da un poco de "celos de hermanos" porque Hermione ya anda con Ron¿Verdad, Harry? – el chico miro a la pelirroja y asintió con torpeza.

- Sí, claro…he…tengo celos de hermanos – y suspiró.

- Lo mismo le sucede a Ron, Luna – le comentó la chica como quien no quiere la cosa. Luna sirvió un buen contenido de zumo de calabaza y miro atenta a su amiga.

- Ron no soporta que este con Harry, bueno, lo acepta porque sabía que él y yo éramos tal para cual y pues l acepta. Pero aún no le gusta andar con Harry cuando yo estoy presente, es ¿Cómo decirlo?

- ¿Crees que va perder a alguien que estima y quiere mucho? – completó su amiga tomando un gran sorbo de su jugo.

Ginny asintió – Si, exactamente. Por eso Harry esta así – después giro su cabeza para mirar a Harry – Debió ser muy duro para ti aguantarte las cursilerías de esos dos tortolos ¿no, amor? – el moreno suspiró y asintió con torpeza.

Luna negó con la cabeza y agarrando su "budín" se lo metió a la boca.

Ginny le comenzó a relatar la clase que había tenido con la profesora McGonagall y jamás creyó que trabajar en el Ministerio sería tan difícil. Pero Harry no le prestaba ni pizca de atención, ya que toda su concentración se centraba en la manera como "su mejor amiga" le daba la sopa desde la cuchara a Ron.

"Esa cuchara debe ir para ti" le dijo aquella vocecilla muerta de rabia "No para ese estúpido pelirrojo" Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y levantándose del asiento agarro sus cosas.

-¿A dónde vas? – la mirada de Ginny se veía preocupada, pero a Harry no le importo.

- Ya no…tengo hambre – y sin despedirse de ella, salió del gran comedor.

Después de que le hubiera dado a Ron la sopa ella misma (a petición de su novio) se volvió ocultar en el libro de primer auxilios, desviando su vista hacia a Harry justo a tiempo en el que esté salía del comedor envuelto en furia.

Caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, en aquellos momentos necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y ese alguien debía ser Hagrid.

¿Quién más que Hagrid para darle un concejo¿Quién más que Hagrid para comprender lo que le estaba pasando¿Quién más que Hagrid para escucharlo?

Si le hubiera sucedido aquella confusión con otra chica que no hubiera sido Hermione, seguramente en esos momentos estaría hablando con ello de ello y no carcomiéndose por dentro.

Ella creía que había sido un error al haberse besado, ella opinaba que era mejor dejar las cosas así, y ahora era novia de Ron Weasley.

Dio un rugido de furia cuando bajaba las escaleras, tal que había asustado a dos estudiantes que se encontraban sentados besuqueándose.

- ¡Para eso existen las aulas! – les espetó con furia sin si quiera mirarlos.

Llego a la cabaña de Hagrid y tocó con torpeza, pero no abrieron, ni Fang el perro jabalinero ladraba como siempre.

Luego de que sus nudillos se tornaron rojos de tanto tocar, le dio una patada a la puerta y dio media vuelta.

¿Ahora que iba hacer?

¿Con quién iba hablar?

¿Cómo demonios se podría quitar aquella confusión de encima?

¡Necesitaba a alguien quien lo escuchara, alguien que fuera mucho más radical, alguien quien tuviera respuesta para todo!

Y en aquellos momentos recordó a sus padres, a su padrino, a Lupín, a todas las personas que significaron mucho para él. Seguramente en aquellos momentos no le caería mal una buena barra de chocolate o un fuerte abrazo dado por sus padres o su propio padrino. Pero todas esas personas ya no estaban, se encontraban quizás en un lugar mejor, lejos de él y lejos de su sufrimiento.

Había derrocado a Voldemort y eso lo convirtió en el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero aquello o le había devuelto a sus seres queridos. James y Lily habían muerto a manos del lord, Lupín de algún mugriento Mortífago y su padrino…bueno, había caído por entre el velo.

Suspiró y no se había dado cuenta que ya se encontraba de nuevo subiendo las escaleras de piedra. Los jóvenes que se estaban besuqueando minutos atrás ya no se encontraban, quizás habían buscado el aula que el moreno les opinó.

Al llegar al vestíbulo se chocó con Luna, que iba como siempre distraída.

- ¡Hola, Harry! – lo saludo como si nada voleando su mano libre. En la mano derecha sostenía un gordo libro encuadernado en cuero, tenía escitas en la potada unas extrañas letras doras, que si Harry adivinaban estaban al revés. Llevaba unas grandes gafas con un maco exageradamente grueso, y Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse.

- Ho-hola, Luna ¿Qué haces aquí? – Lovegood miro ensimismada los rubíes azules que aparecían en aquellos momentos para la casa de Ravenclaw.

- Nada, solo hacia las instrucciones que el libro dice – comentó con voz soñadora observándolo fijamente. Los ojos azules saltones de Luna se veían estrambóticos atreves de aquellos lentos, le daba un aire como de chiflada (si eso era posible)

- Ah – musitó el muchacho guardando sus manos en los bolsillos - ¿Y que estas buscando? – Harry se dio cuenta muy tarde que aquella pregunta nunca le debió haber formulado. La sonrisa de Luna se ensancho hasta las orejas.

- ¡Es que el libro dice que aquí hay "Esprutingus" no comenta específicamente dónde pero si sigo al pie de la letra las instrucciones pueda que los encuentre! – Harry no quiso saber que rayos eran esos "Esprutingus" y aunque tuviera mucha curiosidad mejor se aguantaba las ganas.

- Ah, interesante. Y… ¿No tienes clases? – Luna negó.

- No, a Ginny le toca encantamientos y pues como yo voy a ser una excursionista no debo asistir a esa asignatura, bueno si pero hoy no enseñaran lo que yo necesito – Harry asintió torpemente.

- Ah, ya…he…bueno Luna ya me voy – y voleándole la mano se alejó de ella. Con un "adiós, Harry" a sus espaldas, siguió caminando.

Cuando iba a llegar de nuevo al Gran Comedor, volvió a pensar en Luna. A pesar de lo chiflada que estuviera (aunque ella no lo pensaba así, solo era un poco excéntrica) ella tendría una respuesta lógica a lo que le estaba pasando. Así que girando sobre sus talones, corrió a alcanzarla antes de que se perdiera de vista.

Harry se encontraba confundido por todo lo que había pasado, pero eso no quería decir que le hubiera gustado el beso ¿o sí? Bueno, eso se lo había dicho a Hermione porque…

- ¡Luna! – exclamó el muchacho un poco agitado. La rubia se volteó y lo miro por entre las gafas.

- ¿Qué ocurre Harry¿Vienes a buscar tú también los "Esprutingus"? – el Gryffindor negó.

- No, yo solo…bueno…quiero hablar contigo – las cicatrices que los hermanos Carrows y la estancia en la mansión Malfoy, había provocado en Luna que aquellas cicatrices fueran imborrables.

Ella sonrió – Pero si para hablar tienes a Ginny o Hermione – Harry negó.

- Necesito a una amiga – le confesó con bochorno – Y pues…de Hermione es de la que te quiero hablar.

Luna asintió y cerrando el libro se guardo las gafas en el bolsillo de su túnica - ¿Te parece si vamos a la sala de los menesteres? Ahí nadie nos va a molestar – el moreno asintió y se dirigieron hacia el tapiz de ese viejo loco que enseñaba inútilmente a los elfos a bailar vals.

Pasaron varias veces por entre la piedra solida, pensando en una habitación cómoda y en la que pudiera gritar si era necesario, pero que nadie los escuchara.

Sus peticiones se hicieron presentes después del tercer paso: una puerta mediana de marfil se irguió ante ellos, Harry abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Luna, después la siguió.

- ¡WOW! – exclamó la rubia mirando la pequeña estancia. Había una pequeña mesa en el centro de la estancia, era de marfil al igual que la puerta y los asientos que estaban a su lado. A unos cuantos palmos, una mesita reposaba plácidamente bajo dos lámparas de vapor en las paredes de piedra.

Sobre la mesita había dos cervezas de manteca y varios bollos en un pequeño canasto.

- ¡Nada como comer una cerveza de manteca con un bollo de arequipe! – comentó la chica yendo a traer los alimentos. Harry por su parte se sentó en la silla más cercana, seguido de Luna.

- ¿Y bien? – era difícil comentarle a Luna algo tan…grande como haber besado a su mejor amiga, pero era la única que tenía en mente y no se podía echar para atrás.

- Bueno, yo…- no sabía por dónde empezar. Las manos le sudaron frio cuando recibió la cerveza que la chica le ofrecía. Agarrando un bollo de chocolate se lo metió a la boca con estrepito.

- Bueno…es que lo que pasa…

- Harry, dime la verdad – lo interrumpió la Ravenclaw mirándolo fijamente. Aquel tono soñoliento que siempre adoptaba se había ido momentáneamente, ahora lo remplazo un tono serio y severo.

- ¿En realidad sientes "celos de hermanos" porque Hermione está con Ron o sientes celos de hombre? – Harry se quedo callado, aquella pregunta lo había tomado fuera de base.

- Yo…- balbuceó. Un silencio abrupto reino entre ellos, mientras que Luna se tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza.

- Dilo –lo apremió la rubia dejando a un lado su bollo junto con la cerveza – Que si es lo segundo no debes sentirte avergonzado, es muy normal que sientas celos de un hombre después de haber convivido con ella tantas cosas – Potter suspiró y asintiendo con sorna cerró los ojos.

Luna ladeó la cabeza y mordió un nuevo bollo de fresa.

- Y… ¿Tu que opinas? – le preguntó Harry después de ver como la rubia se comía el bollo completo.

- ¿Por qué sucedió? – Harry se quedo callado. Admitir que sentía celos porque Ron estaba con Hermione era una cosa pero comentar que se había besado con ella era algo muy distinto.

Suspirando de nuevo tomó fuerzas de donde no tenía y contestó:

- El viernes cuando la reunión del AD había culminado pues…me quede con Hermione y…

- El resto de la historia me la imagino – lo atajó la Ravenclaw levantando la mano. Después colocó su mirada perdida y se mordió el labio inferior.

Harry sudaba de angustia, era como si él fuera un criminal y estuviera esperando el veredicto final de un juez. Lovegood volvió a suspirar y mío a Harry.

- ¿Ya hablaste con ella sobre esto?

- Bueno no, digo, si, pero ella dice que fue un error y…

- Tú sentiste algo ¿no? – el moreno miro fijamente los ojos saltones de su amiga y prefirió que no los tuviera así.

- Yo bueno…eh….sí – aquello ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que Luna tuvo que leer sus labios para poder continuar.

- No es nada raro que hayas sentido algo con ese beso, todos sentimos si quiera una repulsión o una dicha cuando alguien nos besa, es muy común – Harry volvió a sentir.

- Si, pero ella me dijo que no sintió nada – Luna arqueó las cejas.

- No creo eso, Hermione a pesar de todo es mujer y no es de piedra – ratificó la joven con diplomacia – Ella debió sentir algo cuando la besaste.

- Pero ella dijo…

- No siempre tienes que creer lo que nosotras decimos, Harry. Seguramente ella, al igual que tú, se siente muy confundida por lo que hicieron. Siente que traicionó a Ginny y a Ron, porque por desgracia así fue – Harry soltó un resoplido de disgusto – Pero ustedes no pueden contener sus emociones, ya que si estas al frente de alguien que te gusta…

- Pero Hermione es como mi hermana – hablo el joven con voz ronca – Yo nunca…es decir, yo…ella y yo…bueno…

- A veces una relación se acerca tanto que se cree que es como una hermandad, pero aquello es muy difícil no sobrepasar los límites en personas del sexo opuesto. Entre mujer y mujer o hombre y hombre es muy fácil crear esos vínculos, porque se sabe que no van a sobrepasar los límites…pero cuando en aquello intervine el contacto físico, y no me refiero solo a los besos, pues provoca que…

- Las personas se confundan – le completó el moreno.

- Exacto.

- Pero entonces ¿Qué me sugieres que haga? Es decir, Ginny es mi novia, hermana de Ron y a la vez él es el novio de Hermione… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Lo único que se me ocurre es que seas sincero con Ginny, que le cuentes lo que sucedió y que veas que es lo que pasa. Si sientes lastima y culpa quiere decir que tus sentimientos hacia ella cambiaron, y si por lo contrarió no deseas perderla porque ves un futuro incierto sin ella, pues significa que el amor sobrepaso una amistad sin barreras – Harry se quedo pensativo.

¿Hablar con Ginny? Pero eso era ridículo, aunque sería la única manera de dejar de estar tan confundido.

- Pero… ¿que pasará después si por ejemplo siento lastima por Ginny? – Luna chasqueó la lengua.

- Bueno, créeme que le harías un gran favor. Una relación se basa entre dos, y sería injusto que solo uno sienta amor y el otro lastima ¿no te parece? No sería justo ni para Ginny ni mucho menos para ti – el moreno volvió a callar. ¿Dónde se había metido la Luna sabionda en todo ese tiempo?

- Ah…pero faltaría Hermione…

- Ella se dará cuenta por si sola cuando vea que no es lo mismo estar con Ro que contigo. Solo sale tiempo y no la presiones – después el timbre de cambio de hora sonó y luna se puso en pie.

- Bueno tengo que ir a transfiguración – comentó volviendo su aire soñoliento – Fue un placer hablar contigo Harry, los bollos estaban deliciosos, creó que me llevare uno para el camino - y tomándose el poco de cerveza que quedaba en la botella, se colocó la mochila al hombro.

Antes de que la rubia saliera del cuarto, Harry la detuvo.

- Luna…no le vayas a decir nada a nadie sobre nuestra pequeña plática ¿de acuerdo? – Luna se puso firme y colocando su mano izquierda en la frente asintió.

- Si capitán, mis labios están selladlos – y sin más salió del cuarto.

Harry se quedo solo en la estancia, pensando en Ginny y pensando en Hermione.

¿Contarle a Ginny que él se beso con su disque mejor amiga?

Eso no sería fácil.

* * *

**Hello Everybody**

**Muchas grx x los rews, bueno quería colocar el chaps mas tarde peo me dio pesar dejarlos con las ansias, jijij, miren que soy buena XD. Ok me alegor mucho que haya tenido tanta acogida l fic en el 1 chap, en serio me alegra muxo saber que les haya gustado. Hoy escribi el capi, como de 11 a 1:49 de la madrugada exactamante, Asi k espero que les guste muxo. **

**PODRÁN LEER LA RESPUESTA DE SUS REWS EN MI HOMEPAGE...ok?**

**Espero sus rews como 100pre...**

**BESOS A TODOS!**


	3. Un impulso inoportuno

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (**_si así fuera creánme que no existiriani HBP ni DH _**¬¬) Yo solo los utilizo para m diverción y la diversión de uds. La saga de Haryr Potter pertenece a la rubia es.a.digo a la señora "**_linda, amable, encantadora_**" JKR y a la WB. El **"**Esprutingus" es de mi invención, yo ni si kiera se como es, digamos k no tiene forma xd...(**_eso si no pertenece a la rubia esa_ **¬¬)**

* * *

**3 **

**Un impulso inoportuno **

**Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo que estas apunto de leer, contiene SPLOIRES, nada que no se resuelva con una buena traducción de DH en sus compus (no recomendable comprarlo y gastar su dinero ¬¬) **

A finales de marzo un fulgurante sol de primavera inundaba todos los terrenos de la escuela Hogwarts.

Era domingo, y los pocos alumnos que habían terminado sus deberes el día anterior podían gozar de una buena chapuzada en el lago o simplemente caminar por los terrenos.

Como ya era costumbre desde hacía siete años, Ron y Harry se habían quedado en la sala común de Gryffindor haciendo los tres deberes atrasados que tenían. Aquella vez Hermione le estaba ayudando a Ron con la redacción de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, a pesar de ella no había tomado aquella clase para sus EXTASIS.

Harry miraba sobre su pluma cada vez que podía justo cuando Hermione le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ron o esté le hacía cosquillas con la punta de su pluma en la nariz.

Todo aquello le enfermaba, era como si encendiera el televisor y viera a su primo Dudley comiendo un pastel inmenso de chocolate hecho por la tía Marge. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y volvió a su redacción sobre "Pociones curativas"

A pesar de que ya hubiera pasado dos semanas después de la plática que tuvo con Luna en la sala de los menesteres, aún no había tenido los pantalones suficientes como para terminarle a Ginny. Era como si el destino o la mala suerte se empecinara a que cada vez que agarraba fuerzas de no sé donde, la pelirroja siempre le tuviera preparado algo fantástico.

La otra noche había bajado a la biblioteca para pedir prestados algunos libros sobre encantamientos. Aquel día estaba dispuesto a buscar a Ginny cuando culminara con su deber y hablar con ella, pero una vez llego a la biblioteca está lo esperaba con una caja pequeña envuelta en papel mache…

"_Harry se quedo estático al ver que su novia le sonría en la entrada de la biblioteca. Llevaba en su mano una pequeña caja envuelta en papel mache de color dorado. _

_- ¡Hola, bebe! – lo saludo la pelirroja dándole un beso en los labios. _

_Harry sintió aquel beso como de cartón, era como si ya la magia de sus besos se hubiera esfumado. _

_- Ah – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que la chica le extendiera la caja. _

_- Tómala – le ordeno Ginny con una sonrisa. Harry arqueó las cejas y tomando la caja quito el papel. _

_Era como una especie de cofre de plata que tenía las insignias H&G escritas en dorado y bronce. Harry trago saliva. _

_- ¡Ábrelo! – dentro del cofre había dos cadenas de oro cada una con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón. _

_Harry agarró uno y Ginny tomo el que sobraba. _

_- Dicen que son del amor eterno – le comentó la chica a un Harry ensimismado – Quien las porta su amor durará por siempre. _

_Harry se mordió el labio inferior, su corazón tenía bordes de plata y a su respaldo estaba escrito: _

_+Porque una relación se basa en el amor verdadero y la conexión mutua+ _

_En aquellos momentos la imagen de la castaña se le dibujo en el rostro. _

_-¿Te gusto? – Harry quería decir que no, quería devolverle la cadena y comentarle lo que le pasaba, pero al ver su sonrisa ensanchada y aquel brillo tan especial en sus ojos, simplemente no pudo. _

_Estaba sintiendo lastima" _

- Princesa – la llamó Ron a una Hermione muy enfrascada en un libro. La chica desvió su mirada a su novio.

- Amor¿Por qué no ayudas a Harry con la redacción de pociones? Mira que la está pasando mal – Hermione miro a Harry y se mordió el labio.

- No Ron, seguramente está muy bien con ella – cuando terminó de decir aquello, una bola grande de pergamino pegó contra su butaca.

Ron arqueó las cejas y Hermione resopló con disgusto.

- Esta bien, voy ayudarlo – dijo ente dientes levantándose de su butaca.

Dejo el libro de runas a un lado y se acerco a Harry.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – Harry levantó la vista y se sorprendió al verla ahí.

Desde que Hermione se había vuelto novia de Ron evitaba a toda costa al moreno, seguramente para prevenir tentaciones. Aquella actitud le irritaba al ojiverde pero a la vez le excitaba y no sabía porque.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó a lo bajo con un dejó de sorpresa.

Hermione suspiró y sentándose a su lado agarró un pedazo de pergamino y le arrebato la pluma.

- Ron me dijo que te ayudara con tu redacción – comentó la joven con voz fría – Y pues no quiero que mi novio piense que quiero evitar a su mejor amigo – Harry arqueó las cejas cuando dio tanto énfasis en la palabra "mi"

- Pues eso es lo que has hecho desde hace dos semanas – dijo Harry con desdén.

- ¡Pero tú sabes muy bien porque! – refuto la castaña levantando su vista del pergamino. Harry la miro fijamente y sintió unos deseos indomables de besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, subir sus manos por aquellas piernas y quitar uno a uno los botones de su blusa.

Aquel pensamiento provoco que Harry tragara en seco y sacudiera la cabeza. Aquello lo podría haber hecho si tan solo no estuviera Ron.

- Ah, ya, entonces porque nos besamos me evitas¿no es así? – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y mirando alarmada a Ron, el cual estaba demasiado concentrado en su redacción de transfiguración, se mordió el labio.

- No menciones eso estando cerca Ron – le pidió la muchacha entre dientes. Estaba roja como el cabello de su novio y sus nudillos se tornaban blancos.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que eso haya pasado…

- ¡Harry, por dios! – exclamó Hermione provocando el entrecejo levantado de su novio. Sonriéndole esté volvió a su redacción – Harry, eso ya paso hace siglos, pensé que lo habías olvidado – refutó Hermione con furia. Harry la miro fijamente.

- Pues…es muy difícil olvidar esos labios – y pasó descaradamente la yema de su dedo índice por la comisura de su boca. A tal contacto Hermione cerró los ojos unos segundos y se imagino estando con Harry en sus brazos y completamente desnuda. No podía negar que en las semanas que llevaba con Ron en lo único que podía pensar era en Harry, en aquel beso de ese viernes por la noche, en aquel sabor a agua fresca y palos de escoba.

Sí, aquello había ido muy lejos pero…no podía evitarlo. Harry había despertado en ella a un minino dormido, a un gato que creyó que nunca tendría. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió que Ron exclamaba algo que no alcanzo a escuchar.

- Aléjate – le ordenó entre dientes fulminándolo con la mirada. Volviendo a la redacción de su "amigo" se perdió en ella.

- Amor, ya regreso, voy por más pergamino – dijo Ron perdiéndose por entre el hueco del retrato.

Ahora solo se encontraban en la sala común Hermione y Harry, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un largo rato, lo único que se podía escuchar era el rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino y las respiraciones de ambos. Harry se mordía la lengua cada vez que sus ojos desviaban la mirada al muslo derecho de Hermione, el cual estaba descubierto.

No podía creer que tuviera aquellos pensamientos con su mejor amiga, ella era como una hermana pera él, pero como le había dicho Luna:

"_Que si es lo segundo no debes sentirte avergonzado, es muy normal que sientas celos de un hombre después de haber convivido con ella tantas cosas_" aunque no estaba seguro si aquello también aplicaba a las tentaciones.

No podía negar que el año pasado sentía aquellas sensaciones cuando estaba junto a Ginny, pero ahora era distinto: Necesitaba estar con ella, ya que veía un futuro incierto si no estaba a su lado.

Hermione sintió la mirada de Harry y se detuvo en su escritura.

- ¿Qué miras? – Harry negó con torpeza y desvió su vista al cielo raso.

"Hazlo, Ron se demora demasiado" le decía aquella voz en su cabeza que aquella vez no era la voz de Hermione "Aprovecha, no seas tonto"

"No puedes utilizarla como un juguete" hablo la voz de su corazón con fuerza "Las mujeres no son un juguete"

Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Claro que no iba a tratar a Hermione como un juguete, es más, en aquellos momentos la veía como un trofeo, un trofeo que debía atesorar y guardar dentro de su corazón para siempre.

Suspirando se sentó al lado de Hermione, en el suelo, y le agarro la mano. La chica lo miro fijamente sin decir nada.

- Hermione, solo…quiero que me digas una cosa – como la castaña no dijo nada, prosiguió - ¿En serio no sentiste nada con ese beso? – Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y desvió su vista hacia el hueco de la dama gorda.

- Harry…Ron…

- El está ocupado – dijo el muchacho en un susurro – Solo respóndeme¿no sentiste nada con ese beso? - la castaña trago saliva cuando vio a su amigo tan cerca de ella.

- Ah…yo…- balbuceó. Por primera vez Hermione Granger la atrapaban fuera de base en alguna pregunta, si los profesores de Hogwarts supieran aquello se irían de espalda.

- Respóndeme – Harry se había acercado tanto que la ojimarron podía sentir el vaho chocarle contra sus labios.

- Harry….Ron…- pero el joven estaba tan cerca que no pudo decir nada más. Cerrando los ojos, se dejó llevar por aquel sabor a agua fresca y palos de escoba cuando sus labios estuvieron juntos de nuevo.

¡Oh, gloria tan benigna! Que se siente cuando besas al que amas. Es como si todas tus emociones se unieran con las de él y formaran una sola. Es como si viajaras por lugares fantásticos que solo dan cabida en tu loca cabeza.

Hermione lo aparto bruscamente cuando sus lenguas se buscaban con suma desesperación dentro de sus bocas.

- No Harry – balbuceó la castaña apretando los labios, sus ojos se habían tornado aguados lo cual mato al moreno.

- No llores – le suplicó el Gryffindor y comenzó acercarse para darle un abrazo, como aquella vez, pero su amiga lo detuvo.

- ¡No Harry, ya basta! – a pesar de su voz sonaba un poco temblorosa por las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, aún conservaba aquella firmeza que Harry tanto admiraba.

- No podemos, somos amigos ¿lo recuerdas? Además Ginny es tu novia y Ron…

- Está contigo – le completó el chico con la mirada desviada hacia el suelo. Sí, Ronald Weasley estaba con su mejor amiga, la única chica con la que había experimentado tantas emociones en un solo beso.

- Pero ellos no tienen porque enterarse – aquello lo había dicho en un momento de desenfreno, cuando su cordura lo había abandonado por completo.

Hermione abrió los como platos y agarrando sus cosas se mordió el labio inferior.

- No Harry, somos amigos, los mejores amigos, recuérdalo – y dándole una última mirada salió de la sala con aire taciturno.

- ¡HERMIONE! – pero ni el grito del moreno cambio su reacción.

El retrato se volvió a cerrar quedando intacto como segundo antes. Harry se dejo caer sobre el sofá con aplomo al tiempo que recordaba aquel beso que tantas sensaciones le hizo sentir.

No podía creer que por un simple beso ahora todo en su cabeza fuera un remolino de confusiones, era como si se encontrara en un mundo paralelo donde todo estaba al revés.

¡Por el amor de dios si ella era su mejor amiga! Si la amistad que tenían era platónica, inocente, sin sobrepasar los límites; ¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido aquello?

- Eres un tonto – se volvió a repetir al tiempo que Ron Weasley entraba a la sala común.

- ¿Y Hermione? – Harry chasqueó la lengua y agarrando su redacciones a medio terminar, levantó los hombros – No sé, se fue – y sin decir nada más subió a los dormitorios.

Hermione se encontraba llorando en un rincón de uno de los pasillos que conducía al aula de Astronomía. No podía creer que se hubiera besado de nuevo con Harry¡su mejor amigo! Se sentía como una basura, como una vil cucaracha merecida a ser aplastada¡Por Merlín, Harry era su mejor amigo y Ron su novio¿Cómo era posible que…?

Pero aquellos besos con sabor a agua fresca y palos de escoba, la incitaban a que continuara a lo profundo, que se olvidara de las reglas y la moral, que olvidara que alguna vez Harry había sido como su hermano.

"Pero él es tu mejor amigo" le decía una vocecilla en su interior "Además es el novio de Ginny, que a la vez es hermana de Ron" tras aquella vocecilla, más y más lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Lloraba y lloraba como un grifo descompuesto, lloraba como magdalena sin hallar ninguna solución.

¿Cómo podía seguir mirando a Harry a los ojos? Si cada vez que lo hiciera iba a recodar lo de aquella tarde…

Se mordió el labio inferior y se tapo el rostro con sus manos ¿Y si Harry le contaba a Ron¿Y si ahora él y Ginny la estaban buscando para gritarle lo despreciable que era? O peor aún ¿Si perdía su amistad?

Ella podía perder cualquier cosa pero nunca la amistad que tenía con Harry, nunca iba a permitir que ella dejara de ser su concejera, su amiga, su compañera. Aunque pensándolo bien, después de todo lo que habían vivido hacía unas semanas pues…cambia todos los papeles.

Unos sonoros pasos comenzaron a resonar por los pasillos, al parecer venían corriendo o escapando de alguien.

Hermione se puso alerta y hurgando en su bolsillo sacó su varita, si era Harry ya sabía que hechizo lanzarle, y si era Ron o Ginny…bueno, en eso no había pensado aún.

Pero en aquellos momentos una cabellera dorada que sostenía una cabeza con ojos saltones, apareció frente a su rostro.

La cara de Luna Lovegood, estaba roja como el cabello de Ron y se mordía el labio inferior al tiempo que miraba agitada un viejo libro.

- ¿Luna? – indagó Hermione guardando su varita. La pelidorada la observó con los ojos entornados.

- ¡Hola! – La saludo audible - ¿Qué…haces aquí? - Aprovechando la oscuridad se limpió las pocas lágrimas que brotaban aún de sus ojos, y levantándose se sacudió su falda.

- Nada…solo…pensaba ¿y tú? – Luna volvió a sentir y después miro su libro.

- Escapo de los "Esprutingus" – Hermione enarcó una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Los qué? – la Ravenclaw bufó con exasperación y agarrándola del antebrazo la condujo al aula de Astronomía.

- Los "Esprutingus" - hablo de nuevo cerrando la puerta del aula. Recostándose sobre ella cerró los ojos.

- ¿Y se supone que eres la más inteligente de tu clase? – aquel comentario no le dio nada de gracia a la castaña, por lo cual se cruzo de brazos.

- No sé que son los "Esprutingus" porque nunca he leído sobre ellos – admitió la Gryffindor mordiéndose el labio. Luna voleó las manos y entregándole el libro por la mitad le señalo un párrafo escrito en letras doradas.

Hermione miro a Luna y después desvió su mirada a lo que la chica le señalaba.

"**_Los Esprutingus del norte _**

_Los __Esprutingus del norte o Esprutingubirius son pequeños demonios con rasgos humanos y reptiles. Visten estrambóticamente y siempre llevan zapatos altos, así sea macho o hembra. _

_No se maquillan pero siempre se puede distinguir una línea gruesa de color café sobre sus ojos, al igual que un espeso gloss sobre sus labios. _

_Hay quienes dicen que si se encuentra a un Esprutingus del norte es muy probable que esa persona quede loca de por vida. _

_Los Esprutingubirius se pueden encontrar en las espesuras del bosque prohibido de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería o siguiendo el siguiente ritual para convocarlos" _

Hermione aparto su vista del escrito y le entrego el libro a Luna.

- ¿Tú crees en eso? – Luna enarcó una ceja y asintió con torpeza.

- Pues claro ¿Acaso tu no? – la castaña se mordió el labio y bufo con exasperación.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso es un invento, un cuento para niños – pero la Ravenclaw negó.

- ¡No son ningún cuento para niños! – Le espetó ofendida mostrándole el libro – Son muy reales, hay quienes aseguran a verlo visto.

- Claro, como los nargles o los Shorlack de cuernos arrugados ¿verdad? - ¡Esos también existen! – pero la Gryffindor se empecinaba a decir todo lo contrario.

- Luna, esas cosas no existen. Son invenciones de la gente, no se basan en fundamentos científicos, no hay ninguna investigación de ello, además…

- Mi papá me dijo que son reales – le ratificó con furia cruzándose de brazos – Y yo le creo.

Hermione volvió a bufar con exasperación – No siempre puedes creer lo que te digan tus padres – le dijo con rudeza cruzándose de brazos – Hay cosas de las cuales debes asegurarte ti misma, por medio de investigaciones y basándose en libros racionales – y lanzándole una recelosa mirada al libro que la Ravenclaw sostenía en brazos, se sentó en el suelo.

Lovegood bufo con furia – No sé cómo es que Ronald se fijo en ti – confesó la pelidorada dejando su libro sobre una raída mesa – Si eres tan…simple – y acomodando su cabello en una coleta alta, chasqueó la lengua.

Hermione no replico al comentario de su compañera, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de discutir con ella. Cuando Luna se dio cuenta que la chica se encontraba mal, se arrodillo a su lado y la miro a los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? – volvía adoptar aquel aire soñador que la caracterizaba tanto. Hermione trato de sonreír y justo cuando iba a negar con rotundidad, varias lagrimas imprudentes brotaron de sus ojos.

La Ravenclaw se las limpió con el dorso de su túnica y la miro solemne.

- Nunca te había visto llorar – le confesó inaudible chasqueando la lengua – Bueno, había escuchado que lloraste mucho por Ronald el año pasado pero…nunca creí que verte llorar doliera tanto – Granger se mordió el labio inferior y le sonrió a la pelidorada.

- ¿Porque dices eso? - Lovegood negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

- Nada, estupideces, no me hagas caso – y levantándose del suelo agarro el libro y retiro el picaporte.

Sacando su tupida cabeza por la puerta entreabierta miro hacia ambos lados.

- Ya no está – dijo a lo bajo y luego salió del aula.

Hermione vio como la puerta se cerraba tras Luna y levantándose como un resorte, la llamo.

- ¿Si? – los ojos soñadores de la Ravenclaw siempre habían fastidiado a la intelectual, pero en aquellos momentos la llenaban de una conformidad indescriptible.

- Luna…te puedo… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – la chica miro hacia ambos lados, al parecer observando si el Esprutingus seguía cerca, luego asintió.

- Es que…es sobre…sobre un amigo – aquello lo pronuncio tan bajo que Luna tuvo que acercarse un poco para poderla oír. Noto que sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas y sus manos sudaban frio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y carraspeando con fastidio suspiró.

- Luna…tú… ¿tú crees que…está mal…sentir algo por alguien que aprecias mucho? – la Ravenclaw enarco una ceja, por cual Granger agregó – Es decir…como si fuera un hermano. ¿Está mal sentir algo por alguien que consideras un hermano?

Lovegood chasqueó la lengua y retirando unos mechones de su frente rechino los dientes.

- Hermione, aquí la palabra clave es "consideración" - y sacando su varita comenzó a ondularse los mechones que hacía unos segundos se había retirado de su frente. Hermione la miro embelesada, como tratando de comprender lo que su compañera le había dicho.

- Mira, no es malo que sientas algo mas allá de una amistad por Harry – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Pero como…?

- Solo si se tratase de él te pondrías tan nerviosa. Además es el único amigo que tienes en Hogwarts, ya que Ronald es tu novio – Granger entre abrió la boca y se quedo estupefacta. Quería preguntar cómo era que la conocía tanto, pero prefirió quedarse callada.

- Es normal que sientas algo por el pero…lo que si no está bien es mentirte a ti misma y hacerte creer que nada sucede – cuando los mechones lacios se habían tornado ondulados sonrió satisfecha.

- Nos vemos en la cena – y dándole una última sonrisa, se perdió por entre los pasillos.

--------------------

Ginny se encontraba sentada a la orilla del lago negro, ya había culminado sus deberes y ahora se encontraba respirando el fresco aire de primavera.

Desde que Harry había regresado de la búsqueda de los Horcruxes y se había "coronado" como el salvador del mundo mágico, la pequeña Weasley había pensado que tal vez la relación entre ellos iba a mejorar.

El año pasado la había dejado por protegerla de Voldemort, por resguardarla de todo mal, pero ahora que el ya no estaba no había maldad que la persiguiera, pero aún así la pelirroja sentía que algo faltaba entre ellos.

No podía negar que la primera semana fue como un sueño, era recordar los momentos en los que lo beso por primera vez, o la vez en que lo escucho decir "Te quiero"

Pero días para acá la relación se había tornado insípida, sin sentido, monótona. Ya no era lo mismo estar con Harry que cuando anduvieron en sexto. Ya no era lo mismo pavonearse por el colegio agarrada de su mano y sonriendo a todas anchas, ahora era diferente.

Y no porque Voldemort ya no existiera, si no porque había algo en la mirada de Harry que a la pelirroja la dejaba intranquila, pensando más de lo que debía.

"Son tonterías" pensó ensimismada al tiempo que veía como unos niños de primero chapoteaban en el agua. "No hay nada en la mirada de Harry de lo que me deba preocupar, el sigue y será siendo el mismo, y cuando salga Hogwarts seré la señora de Potter"

A pesar de que se empecinara en olvidar aquellos besos y arrancar de sus labios aquel aroma, era cierto que no lo podría hacer.

Hermione había despertado en él un sentimiento que jamás creyó haber tenido, que jamás pensó sentir por su mejor amiga.

No era un sentimiento nada comparado como aquella fiera descontrolada que apareció el año pasado con Ginny, no, aquello era mucho más profundo y extraño.

Suspiro con aplomó y trato de cerrar los ojos por quinta vez, rogando para que la imagen de su castaña amiga no volviera a dibujarse en su mente.

Ron miraba taciturno un papelillo que subía y bajaba al son de su varita, al parecer aquello lo hacía solo para olvidar todos los pensamientos que comenzaban aglomerarse en su cabeza.

La conversación con su hermana hacia tres días había convertido su cabeza en un torrente de preguntas que no hallaba ningún significado, y del cual sabía que nunca lo iba hacer.

"_Ginny había sido la última en abandonar el Gran Salón, al parecer no tenía mucho apetito aquella tarde. Su hermano había notado aquella molestia por cual le había dicho a Hermione que lo esperara en la Sala Común. Ver a su hermana en ese estado no era normal, y más si estaba con Harry. _

_- ¿Ocurre algo? – Ron sabía que cuando se trataba de su hermana era mejor ir directo al grano y preguntarle que ocurría. La pelirroja dejo el tenedor a un lado y comenzó a jugar con su postre. _

_- No es nada solo, no tengo hambre – Ronald chasqueó la lengua y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, preguntó. _

_- Eso me lo podrías decir cuando estabas en cuarto o quinto, pero no ahora – Ginny suspiro fastidiada y desviando su vista al suelo, suspiro. _

_- La…la otra vez en que Harry se sentó conmigo y Luna¿lo recuerdas? – su hermano asintió – Bueno, a pesar de que me haya exprimido el cerebro para comprender la razón por la que Harry salió de esa forma no…no me cuadra aún. Y luego de ver lo que ocurrió entre él y Hermione a la salida de la biblioteca pues…me hace pensar que tal vez…yo no sea la chica ideal para él – el pecoso enarco una cesa. _

_- No te entiendo – dijo solemne cruzándose de brazos – Si por seis años has estado enamorada de él y siempre has alardeado que algún día vas a ser la señora Potter y ahora que ya estas con él¿dices no ser la persona ideal para Harry? – la ojiclara asintió. _

_- Sí, es decir, yo…Ron, tu más que nadie sabe que la amistan tan singular que existen entre Harry y Hermione es una amistad que sobrepasa los límites – Ron volvió a chasquear la lengua y negó con la cabeza. _

_- Harry me aclaro que él la quiera como una hermana, además…. _

_- La conexión tan fuerte que hay entre ellos dos no existe ni en los gemelos – lo interrumpió su hermana mirando taciturna el techo encantado, que en aquellos momentos despedía un color azul celeste. _

_- ¿Es que acaso no ves que con tan solo una mirada es suficiente para que ellos se entiendan? – Ron se quedo callado. Ginny suspiro. _

_- Ron, para mi es muy difícil que mi propio novio se entienda más con su mejor amiga que conmigo. Para mi es doloroso ver los ojos de Harry como una ventaba que solo está abierta para Hermione. Me es muy difícil comprender que nunca voy a conocerlo tanto como lo conoce Hermione, y sigo temiendo, a pesar de ser su novia, que la relación que tiene Harry y ella sea mucho más fuerte que lo que sienta por mí, e inclusive lo que ella sienta por ti - el ojiazul suspiro con preocupación y desvió su vista al postre revuelto de su hermana. _

_Ginny tenia razón, y ella reflejaba lo que día con día se comía por dentro. Aun aquel recuerdo de Riddle Harry y Riddle Hermione besándose lo embargaba hasta en sus más profundas pesadillas, estaba ahí como un recuerdo imborrable: _

_-Lo voy a abrir -dijo Harry- y tú lo golpeas directamente¿de acuerdo? Por si lo que sea que haya dentro ofrece resistencia. El pedazo de Riddle del diario intentó matarme.  
-¿Cómo vas a abrirlo? -preguntó Ron. Parecía aterrado.  
-Voy a pedirle que se abra, en Parsel -dijo Harry. La respuesta llegó tan fácilmente a sus labios que pensó que en el fondo siempre lo había sabido. Quizás había sido su reciente encuentro con Nagini lo que le había hecho comprenderlo. Miró a la serpentina S dibujada con brillantes piedras. Era fácil visualizarla como una minúscula serpiente, enroscada sobre la fría piedra.  
-¡No! -dijo Ron. -¡No lo abras¡Lo digo en serio!  
-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Harry-. Librémonos de esta maldita cosa, hace meses...  
-No puedo, Harry, en serio... hazlo tú.  
-¿Pero por qué?  
-¡Porque esa cosa es mala para mí! -dijo Ron, retrocediendo lejos del guardapelo tendido sobre la roca-. ¡No puedo con ello! No es una excusa, Harry, me gustaría, pero a mí me afecta más que a ti y a Hermione, me hizo pensar cosas... cosas que yo ya estaba pensando de todos modos, pero las hizo peor. No puedo explicarlo, y entonces me fui y volví a pensar con claridad, y entonces vas tú y me pones esa cosa asquerosa delante... ¡no puedo hacerlo, Harry!  
Se había alejado, con la espada colgando a su costado, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
-Puedes -dijo Harry, -¡puedes! Solo tienes que coger la espada, sé que se supone que tienes que ser tú quien la utilice. Por favor, librémonos de él, Ron.  
El sonido de su nombre pareció actuar como un estimulante. Ron tragó saliva, después, todavía respirando con dificultad a través de su larga nariz, volvió hasta la roca.  
-Dime cuando -graznó.  
-A la de tres -dijo Harry, volviendo a mirar al guardapelo y entrecerrando los ojos, concentrándose en la letra S, imaginando una serpiente, mientras el contenido del guardapelo se retorcía como un gallo de pelea atrapado. Habría sido fácil compadecerlo, solo que el corte del cuello de Harry todavía ardía.  
-Uno... dos... tres... ábrete.  
La última palabra llegó en forma de un siseo y un gruñido y las puertas doradas del guardapelo se abrieron con un pequeño chasquido.  
Tras las dos ventanas de cristal de dentro parpadeaban unos ojos vivos, oscuros y hermosos como habían sido los ojos de Tom Riddle antes de volverse escarlatas y de pupilas como rajas.  
-Golpea -dijo Harry, sujetando el guardapelo firme en la roca.  
Ron alzó la espada entre sus manos temblorosas. Surgió un punto sobre los ojos que saltaban de un lado a otro, y Harry agarró el guardapelo firmemente, endureciéndose a sí mismo, ya imaginando sangre manando de las ventanas vacías.  
Entonces una voz siseó desde el Horcruxe.  
-He visto tu corazón, y es mío.  
-¡No le escuches! -dijo Harry ásperamente- ¡Golpea!  
-He visto tus sueños, Ronald Weasley, y he visto tus miedos. Todo lo que deseas es posible, pero todo lo que temes también es posible...  
-¡Golpea! -gritó Harry, su voz resonó entre los árboles circundantes, la espada temblaba, y Ron miraba fijamente a los ojos de Riddle.  
-Siempre menos amado, por la madre que anhelaba una hija... Menos amado ahora, por la chica que prefiere a tu amigo... El segundo mejor, siempre eternamente a la sombra...  
-¡Ron, golpea ya! -gritó Harry a voz en cuello. Podía sentir al guardapelo estremeciéndose en su apretón y le asustó lo que se avecinaba. Ron alzó la espada más alto, y cuando lo hizo, los ojos de Riddle se volvieron escarlata.  
Saliendo de las dos ventanas del guardapelo, se mostraron unos ojos, habían florecido como dos grotescas burbujas, las cabezas de Harry y Hermione, extrañamente distorsionadas.  
Ron chilló por la sorpresa y retrocedió mientras las figuras surgían del guardapelo, sus pechos, sus cinturas, sus piernas, hasta que estuvieron de pie en el guardapelo, lado a lado como árboles con una raíz común, balanceándose sobre Ron y el auténtico Harry, que apartó los dedos del guardapelo como si quemara, repentimente al rojo vivo.  
-¡Ron! -gritó, pero el Harry-Riddle estaba ahora hablando con la voz de Voldemort y Ron le miraba fijamente a la cara, hipnotizado.  
-¿Por qué volviste? Estábamos mejor sin tí, más felices sin ti, nos alegraba tu ausencia... Nos reíamos de tu estupidez, de tu cobardía, de tu presunción...  
-¡Presunción! -repitió el Riddle-Hermione, que era más guapa aunque más terrible que la auténtica Hermione. Se bamboleaba, cacareando, ante Ron, que parecía horrorizado, aunque transfigurado, la espada colgaba inútilmente a su costado-. ¿Quién podría mirarte, quien se podría fijar en ti estando junto a Harry Potter¿Qué has hecho tú, comparado con el Elegido¿Qué eres tú comparado con el Chico que Vivió?  
-¡Ron, golpea, GOLPEA! -chilló Harry, pero Ron no se movía. Sus ojos estaba abiertos de par en par y el Riddle-Harry y la Riddle-Hermione estaban reflejados en ellos, sus cabellos se arremolinaban en llamas, sus ojos brillaban rojos, sus voces se elevaban en un dueto maléfico.  
-Tu madre confesó -dijo con desprecio el Riddle-Harry, mientras la Riddle-Hermione se burlaba- que me habría preferido a mí como hijo, que se habría alegrado de intercambiar...  
-¿Quién no le preferiría a él¿Qué mujer te aceptaría? no eres nada, nada, nada comparado con él -graznó la Riddle-Hermione, y se estiró como una serpiente y se entrelazó alrededor del Riddle-Harry, envolviéndole en un estrecho abrazo. Los labios de ambos se encontraron.  
Sobre el suelo ante ellos, la cara de Ron estaba llena de angustia. Alzó la espada en alto, sus brazos temblaban.  
-¡Hazlo, Ron! -gritó Harry.  
Ron le miró, y Harry creyó ver un rastro de escarlata en sus ojos.  
-¿Ron...?  
La espada centelleó, cayó. Harry se lanzó fuera de su camino, se oyó un chasquido de metal y un largo e interminable grito. Harry se dio la vuelta, resbalando en la nieve, con la varita en alto para defenderse, pero no había nada contra lo que luchar.  
Las versiones monstruosas de sí mismo y Hermione habían desaparecido. Solo estaba Ron, allí de pie con la espada laxa en la mano, mirado a los restos esparcidos del guardapelo sobre la roca plana.  
Lentamente, Harry se acercó a él, sin saber apenas qué decir o hacer. Ron estaba respirando con dificultad. Sus ojos ya no eran rojos, sino de su azul normal, también estaban húmedos" _

Por más de que se repitiese constantemente que entre Harry y Hermione no había nada más que una simple y platónica amistad, en su interior una vocecilla imprudente le repetía cansina: "Nunca podrás pertenecer a esa complicidad que existe entre tu novia y tu mejor amigo. A pesar de que te resistas, sabes que siempre serás el excluido, el rechazado, el perdedor."

La cena no había sido el mejor momento para que la tensión que se aglomeraba en Ginny, Ron, Harry y Hermione, se disipara.

Ron había llegado al Gran Salón quince minutos después de la mayoría de los estudiantes, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Luna, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que Ronald Weasley nunca se perdía una cena.

Desde la caída de Voldemort y la retención de los mortifagos en las celdas de Azkaban, ahora todo el mundo se sentaba con quien quisiese, así fuera este de otra casa; por lo cual la peli dorada se acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor y miro curiosa al joven pelirrojo.

- ¡Hola! – lo saludo con ímpetu sentándose a su lado. Ron enarco una ceja y resopló con fastidio.

- Hola – su voz sonaba áspera y molesta, y al parecer la joven Ravenclaw había notada aquello.

- ¿Discutiste con Hermione? – el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se servía una presa de pollo - ¿Entonces que te ocurre?

- Nada de lo que te deba importar – Luna alzó una ceja, y cruzándose de brazos agarró su plato; con aire enfadado se regreso a su mesa.

Harry había llegado cinco minutos después de Ron, tenía un aspecto terrible y un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Creyó que haber subido l dormitorio para descansar había sido una gran idea, pero la imagen de Hermione se le dibujaba en su rostro como tantas veces había ocurrido con su novia.

- Hola amor – lo saludo la menor de los Weasley dándole un beso en los labios. El moreno ni se inmuto al saludo, solo se limito a sentarse a su lado y agarrar lo primero que su instinto le indicaba.

Ginny enarco una ceja y suspirando chasqueó la lengua.

- Harry – lo llamó en un susurro procurando que solo el escuchara lo que tenía por decirle. El Gryffindor la miro de reojo.

- ¿Mmm?

- Amor, es que…no sé si tu lo notes pero…hace unos días has estado un poco extraño y te has alejado de mi mucho tiempo – el moreno guardo silencio, dejando que la pelirroja continuara – Y pues…eso me preocupa porqué se supone que soy tu novia y debo saber todo lo que te ocurre, y en realidad no sé nada y eso me atormenta – el moreno resopló con exasperación, y revolcándose su rebelde cabellera, la miro a los ojos.

- Ginny no ocurre nada, es solo que estoy algo estresado por los exámenes, es todo – pero la menor de los Weasley se limito a arrugar el ceño y cruzarse de brazos.

-No mientas – le exigió entre dientes apretando el puño – Si eso me lo dice Hermione le creo pero…contigo es diferente¿me crees estúpida? – Harry no respondió aquello, ya que en su cabeza era un remolino de confusión entre su mejor amiga y su novia, y que en aquellos momentos no sabía que pensar.

- Ginny, estoy algo…mira yo…hablamos después¿Vale? – y levantándose del asiento como un resorte se dirigió hacia la puerta.

En aquellos momentos Hermione bajaba por las escaleras de caracol y entraba en el preciso instante en el que Harry salía.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó la castaña sorprendida al encontrarse con aquellas orbes esmeraldas - ¡Harry!

- Hermione – la voz del moreno resonó seca dentro de la cabeza de la castaña. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, miro sobre su hombro.

- ¿Ya cenaste? – el Gryffindor negó.

- No, se me quito el apetito con todo lo que ocurrió hoy – y sin decirle nada más agacho la cabeza y se dirigió escaleras arriba, no sin antes rosar su hombro con el de Hermione.

La castaña cerró los ojos al pequeño contacto de su piel, dejándose llevar por aquel aroma tan peculiar; mientras que en una de las mesas unos ojos claros y rabiosos la miraban fijamente, exigiendo una explicación.

Ginny había entrado a la sala común después de que el tercer bocado de su pollo al currie se había tornado insípido. Busco con su mirada a Harry, esperando encontrarlo sentado en algún sofá cercano, pero su desilusión fue tan al ver solo a unos niños de tercero que jugaban a los naipes explosivos.

Olvidándose que entrar al dormitorio de los varones estaba completamente prohibido, entro escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio en el que su novio compartía con Ron y los demás.

Agradeció que no hubiera encantamientos de protección y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, suspiro.

Tenía que hablar con Harry y preguntarle de una vez por todas que era lo que ocurría, aunque temía que por algún motivo le fuese a terminar.

"Eso nunca va a pasar" pensó con seguridad mordiéndose el labio.

Desde que había salido del comedor y se había chocado accidentalmente con Hermione, las cosas en su cabeza se estaban aclarando un poco.

No sabía si era por esa insistencia de si mismo para que buscara respuesta a todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, o era una jugarreta del destino que le indicaba el verdadero camino, pero ahora, en la soledad de su habitación, estaba comprendiendo lo que le ocurría.

Aunque aun tuviera un mar de confusión arremolinada en su cabeza, sabía perfectamente que no podía seguir con Ginny, no podía seguir engañándola y hacerle creer que la quiere con la misma intensidad que la quiso cuando estaba en sexto.

El beso con su mejor amiga había cambiado el rumbo de las cosas, a pesar de que hubiese insistido que solo la quería como una hermana. No podía seguir pretendiendo que nada ocurría cuando era todo lo contrario, y si Hermione no era capaz de ver aquello él si podía, y no iba a dejar que sentimientos inocentes estuvieran en juego por una absurda confusión.

Estaba decidido en terminarle a Ginny, fuera o no la salida correcta, ya que sabía que si por algún motivo se equivocaba con Hermione, ella siempre lo iba a estar esperando. Sonaba cruel si se veía de esa manera, ya que pareciera como si para el moreno la pelirroja fuera un plato de segunda mesa, pero lo que sucedía era que no la quería lastimar, peor él sabía que ella siempre lo iba a estar esperando, si lo espero por un año¿Qué diferencia había en aumentarle otro?

Se levanto de la cama con aire decidido, agarrando su chaqueta se dirigió a la puerta, y justo en el momento en que la iba abrir, esta se abrió por sí sola.

Hermione se encontraba aún en el Gran Salón, partía con ensimismamiento su pedazo de pastel de calabaza y de besen cuando miraba hacia la entrada.

La plática con Luna seguía latente en sus recuerdos, y más lo último que le había dicho "- Es normal que sientas algo por el pero…lo que si no está bien es mentirte a ti misma y hacerte creer que nada sucede"

Claro que ya no se podía negar que nada sucedía entre Harry y ella, después de todo la carne es débil así dé mejor amigos se trate.

Suspiro con vaguedad al tiempo que se daba cuenta que el apetito se le había borrado en el preciso instante en que se cruzo con Harry.

Estaba hecha un mar de confusiones, confusiones que aglomeraban millones de pensamientos sin sentido.

Harry había sido su mejor amigo por casi siete años, la había salvado de un violento Troll cuando tenía once, se había enfrentado al recuerdo de Voldemort en segundo, la había protegido de los dementores en el bosque prohibido, la quiso salvar cuando estaba bajo el lago con esfinges y sirenas, la cuido en el tiempo en que estuvieron en el Ministerio y a pesar de las discusiones que tuvieron en sexto, siempre estuvo allí cuando más lo necesitaba.

En la búsqueda de los Horcruxes y una vez Ron se había ido, él siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola y dándole ánimos. Él era su mejor amigo, lo amaba…pero como un hermano, y no podía creer que todo esto estuviera ocurriendo.

Ella no quería aceptar que estaba comenzando a sentir algo más que una simple amistad por su mejor amigo, ya que tenía miedo que al hacerlo perdiera eso, su amistad. No podía negar que amigos como Harry Potter no se encontraban todos los días, y amigos como él valían la pena cuidar. Varias lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron sus mejillas con sorna, al tiempo que caían sobre su postre.

En aquellos momentos Ron se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Vas a la sala ya? – la pregunta repentina de su novio provoco el respingo mal intencionado en la castaña, ocasionando que el pelirrojo levantara el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Hermione negó.

- Nada, solo…estaba pensando es todo – y sonriéndole desvió su vista al postre - Ahora voy, dentro de cinco minutos – el Weasley asintió con torpeza y dándole un beso en los labios (el cual fue aceptado un poco frío) salió del Gran Salón.

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó un sorprendido Harry con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. La pelirroja se mordió el labio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – la pregunta del moreno provoco que la pelirroja comenzara a sudar frío.

- Lo que ocurre es que…he…- no sabía que decirle, ya que le era muy difícil comentarle que sentía que algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Harry suspiro y agarrando las riendas de la situación dijo firme:

- Ginny, necesitamos hablar.

El pasillo que conducía hacia la puerta de roble comenzaba a despejarse a medida que los prefectos y los profesores apremiaban a los estudiantes a que se fueran a sus dormitorios.

- ¡Pero si ya no hay nada de que temer! – protesto Seamus Finnigan al profesor Flickwick, el cual lo empujaba escaleras arriba junto a una jovencita de sexto.

Harry y Ginny bajaron por las escaleras rápidamente, procurando que nadie los viese bajar.

- Harry, pero ya tenemos que estar en los dormitorios – comentó la pelirroja como quien no quiere la cosa. Claro que no quería ir a los dormitorios, pero cuando Harry le había dicho que tenían que hablar, unos nervios insoportables se apoderaron de su cuerpo.

- Lo que te voy a decir no demorará nada – le aseguró el moreno agarrándola de la mano y pasando por entre un grupillo de quinto que protestaban a la profesora Sprud.

Llegaron al estandarte donde se encontraban los puntos de las 4 casas de Hogwarts, y Harry desvió su vista hacia ellas: Gryffindor como siempre estaba a la cabeza.

- ¿Que ocurre? – la voz de su novia lo saco de aquel ensimismamiento repentino. Quitando su vista de los rubíes rojos que se aglomeraban en el frasco, la miro fijamente.

Cuando aquellos ojos claros lo miraron fijamente provoco en Harry una sensación de nerviosos. Creía que decirle a Ginny que terminaba iba a ser sencillo, pero al verla frente a frente todo lo que había planeado en el dormitorio se había ido al desagüe.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – repitió su novia insistente. Sus manos se comenzaban a enredar en el interior de su túnica.

El moreno carraspeó con molestia.

- Bueno…yo…- desvió su vista al suelo y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que lo de ellos ya no podía ser?

¿Cómo le iba a explicar que ya no sentía lo mismo que había sentido por ella en sexto?

- Ginny, lo que ocurre es que…yo…- suspirando con aplomó se cruzo de brazos, y volviéndola a mirar, continuo.

- Ginny, de un momento hacia acá las cosas no han funcionado como pensé que lo harían – la voz del Gryffindor sonaba fría y distante, lo que provoco que los ojos de la pelirroja se cristalizaran un poco.

- Y…no sé si pueda seguir así - Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, evitando a toda costa que alguna lagrima resbalara por sus mejillas.

- Harry, yo…

- Mira, yo te quiero mucho pero…no veo a esta relación algún camino, y me parece injusto que estemos juntos sin que sintamos lo mismo.

- Si Harry pero…- la voz de la pelirroja sonaba entre cortada, lo que provoco en el moreno un dejo de culpa.

- Harry, yo se que las cosas no son las mismas como las del año pasado pero…podemos arreglarlas, podemos estar más tiempo juntos, hablar de todo lo que nos sucede y conocernos más, en todo el sentido de la palabra¿me entiendes? – el ojiverde enarco una ceja, eso no era lo que él había planeado.

Negando con rotundidad, la miro fijamente.

- Ginny, así sea que estemos juntos todo el tiempo y nos conozcamos más, como tú dices, no…no creo que sea la solución para que esta relación vuelva a fomentarse. Han ocurrido muchas cosas y…y creo que lo mejor será que…- suspiró profundo al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

- Que…que terminemos.

Ginny guardo silencio por varios minutos, al parecer tratando de asimilar lo que sus oídos le enviaban al cerebro.

¿Terminar? Pero eso era… ¡Imposible!

- ¿Pero que cosas han ocurrido para que hubieras llegado a esa decisión? – la pregunta de Ginny lo tomó por sorpresa, no se esperaba algo así por parte de ella.

Desvió su vista de aquellos ojos claros para encontrarse con unos penetrantes y profundos ojos marrones, los cuales lo miraban expectantes desde el final de las escaleras.

En aquel cruce de miradas las orbes marrones esperaban expectante alguna respuesta, algún indicio de todo lo que días atrás el joven le había dicho, y los verdes buscaban en lo más recóndito alguna fuerza que lo impulsara a si quiera mentir.

- ¿Harry? – la voz de su "novia" lo saco bruscamente de aquella distracción momentánea, y volviendo a sus ojos claros, se mordió el labio.

- No…no es nada Ginny, solo que ya no es lo mismo, ya todo a cambiado y…

- Cuando las cosas cambian es porque algo o alguien se interpuso – y girando sus ojos hacia las escaleras observo a Hermione con suspicacia.

La castaña al notar aquel movimiento agarro uno de los libros que llevaba en mano y lo abrió rápidamente, pretendiendo que estaba leyendo algo con sumo interés.

- ¡No es eso! – le aseguro el moreno obligándola a desviar su mirada – Nadie se a interpuesto en nuestra relación – sintió como se comprimía poco a poco su pecho – En serio.

Mordiéndose el labio de nuevo, enarco una ceja.

- No entiendo porque tiene que pasar esto – dijo la Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Si somos la pareja perfecta!

- ¡Pero de popularidad, querrás decir! – la voz de Harry sonó tan fría que lo sorprendió a si mismo. Ginny abrió los ojos como platos y después asintió.

- Bien, si es lo que quieres – y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, camino rumbo a las escaleras.

Al llegar a ellas miro de reojo a Hermione, y la castaña se mordió el labio al notar que tras esa mirada se podía reflejar un sentimiento de rabia y celos.

- Ginny – balbuceó, pero la pelirroja siguió con energía escaleras arriba.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – la pregunta de Hermione lo saco de su letardo, ya que ver a la chica que por todo un año quiso con todo el corazón alejarse de esa manera, lo hipnotizo un poco.

Moviendo la cabeza negativamente, se mordió el labio.

- Termine con ella – Hermione se mostro sorprendida, pero su corazón no tanto, ya que sintió como daba un vuelvo de ¿alegría?

- ¿Y porque?

- Por ti.

* * *

**Hello Everybody**

**AH NO ME LANCEN TOMATES!!!!**

**Si, si, ya se que tarde un poco en subir el chap pero entiendan, ya estoy de nuevo en la prepa, ultimo año!!!!!! y ps me toca muy duro. El cap lo termine hoy, así k espeor k les guste y ps dejen sus rews como 100pre ok?**

**LAS RESPUESTAS LAS VOY A DAR X HOY AKI PORQUE MI HOMEPAGE NO ME QUIERE ABRIR...**

**megafamHP**  
_**Hola...Muchas gracias x el rew, bueno pues tienes toda la razón, yo tampoco sabría que hacer si no existieran los fics.  
Hubieron finales alternativos para el 7 libro mucho mejores que el que JKR propusó, y no me refiero a tema shippr (aunque  
si un poco) pero si al contenido, aunque bueno eso ya pasado es pasado y como tu dijiste, lo escrito, escrito está y se quedara así.  
Espero que te haya gustado este chap y ojala pueda leerte de nuevo.  
Besos.**_

**Petakiita**  
**_Holas...muchas grx x el rew. Me alegra k te haya gustado el chap.  
Pues apartir de este chap las cosas se vuelven mas interesantes, así k espeor verte x acá dejando tus comments ok?  
cdt muxo besos bye!_**

**harryherms**  
_**Holis harryherms, si, si te recuerdo en potterfics, jijij, bueno pos es k me gusta publicar acá x el formato de negrilla y todo eso,  
pas yo no se hacerlo en esa pg oO...  
Me alegra k t este gustando la historia, espeor leerte en este chap.  
CDT BYE BESOS!**_

**yaxia**  
**_Luna va a jugar un papel muy importante entre estos dos tortolos, o bueno, entre otros personajillos x ahí...ya k apesar de todo, ella si tiene los pies bn puestos en lña tierra, aunque no lo parezca en ocasiones jijiji.  
Y hermione, Nu ni t eimaginas la reacción de ella al final d este chap. Esperala. Besos._**

**la dama de la luna**  
**_A la amamos las dos!! jijij, si Luna e smuy sabia, y va a juagr un peple muy importante en esta historia...ARRIBA LAS LUANTICAS! gracias x el rew y espeor lerrte en el prox..._**

**Andrea316**

_**Holis Andrea316, muchas gracias x el rew...me gusta k t este pareciendo interesante el chap, y se va a volver más interesante a medida avenzen los capis, t lo aseguro. Espero leerte en este chap oki? bye!!!**_

**ProngsAndMoony**

_**Holis:  
Muchas grcias x el rew. Me alegro muxo k t haya gustado el chap. Bueno, Ron no me cae mal, solo me cae mal lo que sucedio con el en el 7 libor ¬¬ y Luna, si mente la amo, ciertu k le quedan esos papeles a la prefeccion? Espero verte en el prox chap dejando rew oki? muchos besitus y ps cdt bye!**_

**Samantha Granger Phantom  
**_**Hola miguis:  
k mash? como tas? huuu ps GRACIAS x el rew, ya sabes k siempre me encantan! si, si, aki te traigo el 3 chap, sorry si me tarde pero es k la prepa me agobia, tu me entiendes ciertu?  
muchos kisses cuida bye!!!!!!1**_

**chokolatito19  
**_**Hola:  
Bueno, esas conversaciones consigo mismo la va tener por bastante tiempo, hasta que aquella vocesilla no lo deje en paz ¬¬ XD siempre lo a compañado desde 1...veo dificil k lo deje este año (ya sabes a kien me refiero no?)  
Bueno, hermione, hermiomen, Hermione, si, tomo una medida desesperada y si que le va a dololer aquello y bastante, jijij k se atenga a las consecuencia.  
Ginny, bueno ps en realidad yo no me la soporto, pero ps en este fic no voy a ser tan agresiva con ella jijiji.  
Me alegro muxo tu rew muchas grx y espeor verte en este tbmn.  
Kisses...  
Bye!!!!!!**_

**patitapotter**  
_**Hola..  
grx x el rew, me alegro muxo k t este gustando la historia.  
Grx x los saludos mente**_ **wei-lo**  
_**Hola Rosa: Muchas gracias x el rew, ps bueno creo que todos los d LPDF coinsidimos con lo mismo no? yy no x tono shipper si no x toda la trama en general, en mi contexto yo me esperaba algo MUCHO mejor viniendo de JKR, no crees?  
Bueno ps espeor verte d nuevo x acá...kisses!!!!!  
CDT!! BYE!!**_

**amycvs**  
_**Holis...  
grx x el rew! y me alegor k t haya gustatado la historia...  
Ps k te digo? a Harry le va a dificultar bastante decirle a ginny que se beso no una si no 2 veces con Hermione, como lo pudiste observar en este chap cuando ella le pregunto si había alguien k interfiriera en su decisión, pero spor el momento te digo q obviamente si se va a enterar y no sabes, jaja.  
Epseor verte x acá de nuevo...  
Besos bye!!!!!!**_

**

* * *

OK, ESPERO QUE ME TENGAN PACIENCIA CON EL PROX CHAP, ES K TENGO 3 HISTORIAS A MI CARGO Y PS CON LA PREPA, TAREAS Y EXAMENES ME QUEDA DIFICIL, ASÍ K SI ME DEMORO, SOLO ESPEREN TANTICO SI????? **


	4. Intruso

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (**_si así fuera creánme que no existiriani HBP ni DH _**¬¬) Yo solo los utilizo para m diverción y la diversión de uds. La saga de Haryr Potter pertenece a la rubia es.a.digo a la señora "**_linda, amable, encantadora_**" JKR y a la WB. El **"**Esprutingus" es de mi invención, yo ni si kiera se como es, digamos k no tiene forma xd...(**_eso si no pertenece a la rubia esa_ **¬¬)**

* * *

**Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo que estas apunto de leer, contiene SPLOIRES, nada que no se resuelva con una buena traducción de DH en sus compus (no recomendable comprarlo y gastar su dinero ¬¬) **

**4 **

**Intruso **

Después de aquel cruce de miradas con la castaña, le invadieron unas ganas insoportables de darle una bofetada en aquel estúpido rostro. No podía creer que hubiera gente tan sínica en este mundo, y lo que más le dolía es que no podía odiarla tan fácilmente.

Escucho que la llamaba mientras iba subiendo las escaleras, pero una corriente de celos e ira le invadía todo el cuerpo que le impidieron voltear.

Paso por entre un grupillo de tercero (que le protestaban al profesor Slughorn por que no querían irse a la sala de Slytherin) con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados; lo que menos quería en aquellos momentos era que Horace la invitara de nuevo a pertenecer aquel estúpido club de "celebridades", pero a pesar del intento que hizo para pasar desapercibida, la voz del rechoncho profesor resonó en sus tímpanos como un incomodo martillo.

- ¡Weasley! - utilizando todo el autocontrol que su cuerpo le permitía, giro sobre sus talones para luego mirar al jefe de Slytherin con una sonrisilla falsa.

- ¡Profesor Slughorn! Hace años que no lo veía.

- Si bueno, después de todo lo sucedió luego de la muerte del señor oscuro fue muy difícil que nos habláramos, además los hermanos Carrows no nos dejaban ni acercar nuestras narices a los estudiantes – la simple vocecilla chillona del profesor de pociones provocaba en la pelirroja un dejo de nauseas difícil de controlar, así que para evitar que la llevase a la enfermería por perdida de color, suspiró.

- Si, fue una época dura la que vivimos con los Carrows – asintió con torpeza cruzada de brazos – Pero ya todo paso, así que podemos seguir tranquilos.

- Sí – asintió Horace con una ancha sonrisa – Todo gracias a Potter, déjeme decirle que se gano un buen partido señorita Weasley – tras aquel comentario los ojos claros de la muchacha se cristalizaron hasta más no poder, e inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba, se mordió el labio.

- Claro…me conseguí un buen partido – fue lo último que pudo decir antes de darle la espalda a Slughorn – Profesor – balbuceó un poco agitada tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no soltar ni una sola lagrima frente a él – Ya es un poco tarde y pues…

- Claro, claro, mañana toca madrugar, ve y duérmete niña, luego te llamo para invitarte a ti a Potter a otra reunión del club – con una risita irónica fue escaleras arriba hacia la sala de Gryffindor.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. ¿Qué Harry terminó con Ginny por ella?

- Pero…- balbuceó, aunque en aquellos momentos las palabras no le venían a la mente.

- ¡Potter, Granger¿Es que acaso no saben que ya deberían estar en la sala común? – la voz de la profesora McGonagall retumbo en los tímpanos de los adolescentes como un estéreo a todo volumen.

Abochornados y con las mejillas coloradas asintieron con torpeza y subieron por la escalera con la cabeza gacha.

Camino a la sala común ninguno de los dos fue capaz de mover un musculo, ya que se encontraban tan desorbitados que preferían callar.

Al llegar frente al retrato de la dama gorda Hermione dio la contraseña en un susurro tal que la dama bufó con exasperación.

Aún las palabras "por ti" le zumbaban en la cabeza como mosquitos, y no podía creer que fuese cierto.

Agradeció que Ron no se encontrase en aquellos momentos dentro, ya que no soportaría la idea de fingir frente a él cuando estuviese Harry.

El moreno se sentó frente a una de las butacas cerca del fuego, y perdiendo su vista entre las llamas que subían y bajaban, suspiro.

No podía creer que hubiera terminado con Ginny, y mucho menos que le hubiera dicho aquello a Hermione.

A pesar de todo se encontraba muy confundido, y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, él aún la quería pero…como una hermana.

Suspiro.

"Tonto" pensó, después sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Con un respingo giro el rostro para encontrarse con el ensombrecido rostro de Hermione.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó inocente.

- Eso mismo te digo – la penetrante mirada de su castaña amiga le causaba unos nervios indescriptibles, por lo cual desviando su vista de nuevo hacia las llamas, comenzó.

- Nada, solo que termine mi noviazgo con Ginny y me siento mal por ello – a pesar de que no la estuviese viendo, el moreno sabía a la perfección que Hermione se encontraba con una expresión ceñuda, aquella expresión que solo adoptaba cuando algo no le gustaba.

- No me refiero a eso – le aclaró con firmeza – Me refiero a lo que me dijiste cuando te pregunté que había pasado.

Harry se mordió el labio, y después suspiró con aplomó.

- Nada – dijo por fin de un largo silencio. Pero Granger seguía con aquella expresión.

Suspirando, se cruzo de brazos.

- Harry – lo llamó con aquel tono que siempre emplea cuando le iba a explicar algún tema de sumo cuidado – Tú sabes muy bien que esas palabras no son un nada. Tú me diste a entender que terminaste con Ginny por mí¿Por qué?

"¿Es que acaso no te parece suficiente con todo lo ocurrido días atrás?" pensó con frustración.

- Pues…- balbuceó. Suspirando de nuevo, continuó – Es solo que…en estos momentos estoy, estoy…

- ¡Amor! – la voz de Ron retumbo en los tímpanos de Harry como campanas de boda, y apretando las manos, suspiró.

Hermione lo miro de reojo y después se mordió el labio.

Trató de sonreír cuando su _novio_ se acercó para saludarla. Al corresponderle con el beso miro de reojo a Harry, el cual había girado el rostro mecánicamente hacia la ventana.

- Hola Harry – Harry levantó la cabeza cuando su pelirrojo amigo se sentó al lado de la castaña.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – el moreno negó con rotundidad, y después se mordió el labio.

- Voy a descansar – y sin decir una palabra más, desapareció escaleras arriba.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada hasta que había desaparecido tras subir el último escalón, y después suspiro.

Ron arqueó las cejas y cruzándose de brazos miro hacia la chimenea.

¿Y si sus peores miedos se estaban cumpliendo?

"¡Estúpido!" lo reprendía aquella vocecilla que en esos momentos se parecía mucho a la de Hermione "¿Por qué no le dijiste que te gusta y listo?

- ¡Porque no sé si es lo que verdaderamente sienta!

"Pero si le diste otro beso, estas celoso porque se encuentra con Ron y terminaste con Ginny por ella ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?"

- ¡Pero no sé si ella sienta lo mismo por mi! – y tumbándose sobre la cama, se tapo con la almohada.

"Pues el que no se arriesga no gana"

- ¡Cállate Hermione! – gruño entre dientes cerrando con lentitud sus parpados.

- ¿No sabes que le ocurre a Harry? – la voz de Ron sonaba distante en la mente de la castaña, lo que le provoco un respingo de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? – Weasley se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué si no sabes que le ocurre a Harry? – la castaña negó con rotundidad, para después morderse el labio.

En aquellos momentos el hueco del retrato se abrió y por ella entró Ginny. Su cara estaba demacrada, y sus ojos tan rojos e hinchados como pelotas de pin-pon. Al ver a Hermione la menor de los Weasley se mordió el labio y tratando de evitar la mirada acusadora de su hermano, se perdió escaleras arriba.

- ¿Sabes si discutieron? – la pregunta de Ron provoco el que el rubor de la ojimarron subiera un poco, causando que desviara la vista hacia el suelo. Levantando los hombros se mordió el labio, evitando con todas sus fuerzas no mirar a Ron.

Con una cara de desconcierto suspiro, y cerrando los ojos se quedo callado.

----------------

La notica de que Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter habían terminado, llego tan rápido a los oídos curiosos de los estudiantes como cuando se hicieron novios, lo que provoco el desconcierto de muchas personas.

- ¿Pero porque terminaron? – le preguntaba Seamus Finnigan a un despistado Potter a la hora del desayuno del viernes.

Harry suspiro, y por enésima vez repitió la misma perorata que había dicho desde su despertar.

- ¡No es asunto tuyo! – le espetó con rudeza para luego cruzarse de brazos. Seamus arrugo el ceño y después le dijo algo a Dean que Harry no alcanzó escuchar.

Por otro lado, la castaña se encontraba lo más lejos posible de Harry y los oídos curiosos, hambrientos por obtener más información de la debida. No era costumbre suya sentarse en las orillas de la mesa de Gryffindor, pero después de todo lo que había acontecido semanas antes las ganas que sentía por sentarse cada mañana al lado Harry se habían extinguido como la amistad que sentía por él.

Ginny acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor cuando fue abordada por millones de estudiantes chismosos que querían la primicia de su rompimiento bajo la boca de la misma protagonista. Con un resoplo de desesperación puso los ojos en blanco para luego fijar su mirada en los orbes verdes de Harry. El moreno movió unos centímetros su cabeza de un lado a otro, y con un asentimiento, suspiro.

- Creo que la razón por la que Harry y yo terminamos no es de su incumbencia – dijo serena pero muy seria a todos los presentes frente a la puerta de entrada – Y si no les molesta, voy a desayunar – y dejando un poco intranquilos a los inquietos estudiantes, se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Miro a Harry de reojo cuando paso a su lado, y después se fue a sentar junto a su hermano, el cual se encontraba en una sorpresa total.

- Nunca creí que esto pasaría – musitó a lo bajo mirando con ensimismamiento su desayuno – Pensé que ustedes se iban a casar y…bueno…yo iba a tener sobrinos – con una risita un poco mordaz se sirvió un poco de huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja.

- A veces las cosas no salen como queremos que salgan – dijo a lo bajo un poco decepcionada – Pero tú no te preocupes Ron, yo tengo la plena confianza de que Harry recapacite y volvamos a estar juntos - pero al decir aquello un escalofrió extraño recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Ron sonrió no muy convencido por las palabras de su hermana, y mirando a Hermione le hizo señas para que se sentara con ellos. La ojimarron negó un poco apenada mirando el rostro de Ginny, la cual hacia todo lo posible por no mirarla.

- Hermione está muy extraña – dijo a lo bajo luego del rechazo de su novia. Ginny la miro de reojo y luego suspiro.

- Solo espero que no te termine, porque así fue como comenzó Harry – el comentario de la pelirroja provoco que las orejas del joven Weasley se colocaran rojas del solo pensar una vida sin su Hermione.

Cinco minutos antes de que terminara el desayuno, Hermione se levantó de la silla y agarrando su mochila salió del Gran Comedor muy rápido antes de que la acorralaran para preguntarle sobre el rompimiento de aquella pareja, como lo habían hecho con Harry y Ginny.

Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por entre la puerta, y dejando su desayuno a medio terminar, agarró sus cosas y también salió del comedor. Ginny se mordió el labio al ver aquella acción tan repentina de su ex novio, y con un resopló de exasperación, cerró sus ojos.

- A veces quisiera que Harry nunca se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de salvar a Hermione de aquel Trol hace siete años ese 31 de octubre – musitó Ronald con los puños tan apretados que se le estaban tornando rojos. Ginny solo se limitó a sentir y a imaginarse una vida sin aquella amistad "platónica" de esos dos.

Luego de entrar por el hueco del retrato se fue a sentar en uno de los rincones que proporcionaba la sala común, y escondiendo su cabeza por entre las rodillas, comenzó a llorar.

No podía creer que fuera tan falsa después de todo lo que había ocurrido con Harry semanas atrás. Se había besado no una, sino dos veces con su disque mejor amigo, y podía seguirle dando la cara a SU novio después de todo lo que había pasado. Sinceramente lo sínica que se había vuelto no lo podía igualar ni el mismísimo Snape ni Malfoy juntos.

Sintió como aquellas lagrimas salinas entraban por la comisura de su boca y la hacían saborear el amargo preció de la traición; pensó en Ron y en lo mucho que esta lo quería. Igualmente pensó en Ginny y lo tonta que había sido en interponerse entre su relación con Harry, y recordó, como si fuera un juego del destino, el primer beso que se había dado con Ron.

_— ¡Espera un momento! —dijo Ron abruptamente—. ¡Nos hemos olvidado de alguien!  
— ¿Quiénes? —preguntó Hermione.  
—Los elfos domésticos. Estarán todos abajo en las cocinas¿no?  
— ¿Quieres decir que deberíamos ordenarles luchar? —preguntó Harry.  
—No —dijo Ron serio—. Quiero decir que deberíamos decirles que se marcharan. No queremos más Dobbys¿verdad? No podemos ordenarles que mueran por nosotros…  
Se oyó un fuerte estruendo cuando los colmillos de basilisco cayeron en cascada de los brazos de Hermione. Corriendo hacia Ron, le lanzó los brazos al cuello y le besó de lleno en la boca. Ron arrojó los colmillos y la escoba que estaba sujetando y respondió con tanto entusiasmo que levantó a Hermione del suelo.  
— ¿En este momento? —Preguntó Harry débilmente, y cuando no ocurrió nada excepto que Ron y Hermione se abrazaron el uno al otro con más firmeza y se tambalearon, elevó la voz—. ¡Eh¡Que estamos en medio de una guerra!  
Ron y Hermione se separaron, con los brazos todavía alrededor del otro [… _

Sí, no podía negar que aquel beso fue el mejor de todos, pero comparando ese beso con el de Harry…era millón luz de diferencia.

_Sobre sus cabezas una enredadera de muérdago comenzó a nacer con sorna. Ninguno de lo chicos se dio cuenta de ello, hasta que Hermione desvió su vista al techo y pego un gritito. _

_- Mira, Harry – exclamó la castaña señalando hacia arriba. _

_- Es muérdago – musito el muchacho recordando lo que había sucedió hacia dos años atrás. _

_Lo observo por unos instantes y después desvió su vista al rostro de Hermione. La chica aún miraba embelesada la plantita verde que había crecido sobre sus cabezas, quizás imaginando estar en aquel momento con Ron y no con su mejor amigo. Al pensar aquello, una extraña corriente fría cruzo por su cuerpo como un latigazo. _

_- Es muy lindo – dijo a lo bajo desviando su vista a los ojos de Harry – Son…muy románticos ¿no crees? – Harry asintió con torpeza. _

_- Si pero…deben estar llenos de nargles – Hermione arrugo el ceño pero no comento nada. _

_Dos pequeñas flores de color amarillo cayeron suevamente sobre la cabeza de los jóvenes, y con un poco de gracia las agarraron. _

_- ¿No te parece que tienen forma de H? – comentó Hermione viendo meticulosamente su flor. Harry la miro también y sonrió. _

_- Si, extraño – y después volvió a ver a su amiga. _

_Dando unos pasos hacia adelante, estiro la mano hasta que las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la suave piel de su amiga. A tal contacto la castaña cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por una corriente de agua fresca y palos de escoba. _

_Las yemas de los dedos de Harry recorrieron su mejilla, después fueron subiendo hacia su frente y bajaron por el contorno de su nariz. _

_Cuando llegaron a la boca la muchacha abrió los ojos. _

_Harry se encontraba muy cerca, ella hasta podía contar los pelos de sus tupidas cejas. _

_Quitándole las gafas vio como su amigo se iba acercando con parsimonia. Cerrando los ojos de nuevo, sintió como un calor corporal rozaba sus labios incitándolos a abrirlos [… _

Con un resoplido de disgusto lanzo su mochila lo más lejos que su fuerza corporal le permitió, y apretando los puños maldijo a lo bajo al maldito destino.

Tenía que admitirlo, el beso de Harry fue mucho mejor que el que se había dado con Ron, aunque no podía dejar desapercibido que el joven Weasley había mejorado mucho su tácticas besuquéales, y sonrió para sus adentros.

En aquellos momentos el agujero del retrato se abrió de nuevo y por el entró el joven Potter, jadiando y un poco aturdido. Pues al salir del Gran Comedor tras "su mejor amiga", varias chicas de sexto pertenecientes a la casa de Hufflepuff lo abordaron para preguntarle a gritos si era cierto que había terminado con Ginny, y otra más valiente le había propuesto ser novios.

Con aturdimiento miro hacia todos los lados y al final de la sala pudo distinguir una tupida cabellera castaña muy difícil de no reconocer. Con una risita un poco irónica se acercó con parsimonia y asomándose tras uno de los sofases que cubrían inútilmente a su joven amiga, la miro.

- ¿Te escondes? – le preguntó con un dejo de indiferencia, para luego sonreírle. Hermione hizo una mueca un toque desagradable, y suspirando se levantó de su escondite.

- Al parecer cualquier escondite es inútil si es a ti a quien se refiere – musitó con tono mordaz yendo por su mochila al otro lado de la sala - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine hablar contigo – tras aquel comentario la castaña se cruzo de brazos.

- Creo que ya hemos hablamos suficiente y no nos ha servido para nada.

- Sí, porque tú todavía sigues con Ron – tras aquellas palabras la rudeza de la Gryffindor flaqueó tal cual había llegado. Agachando su mirada se mordió el labio inferior para luego responder algo incomoda.

- No creas que voy a terminar con Ron solo porque ya no estás con Ginny – a pesar del esfuerzo sobrehumano que la castaña hacia para sonar fuerte, su voz se flaqueaba cada vez que escuchaba la respiración del moreno.

Harry negó con la cabeza – No es por eso – le aclaro con rotundidad – Solo es que…es lo mejor que puedas hacer.

- ¿Lo mejor que puedo hacer? – la voz irónica de la castaña sonó en los tímpanos del ojiverde como fuertes campanadas, y con un poco de bochorno se cruzó de brazos.

- Tu ya no amas a Ron – le aseguro con firmeza. Hermione abrió la boca para protestar pero después la cerró tras darse cuenta que no tenía ningún argumento contra aquel comentario.

- No sabes nada – fue lo único que pudo decir tras varios minutos de un amodorrante silencio – Tú no sabes lo que pienso ni lo que siento.

- Pueda que no – admitió el peliazabache con un dejo de tristeza – Pero sé que ya no quieres a Ron de la misma manera que antes. Sé como lo miras Hermione, y créeme que no es la misma mirada de estúpida enamorada que tenías cuando te besaste con él en la sala de Menesteres.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! – Le espetó la ojimarron con los ojos desorbitados y las mejillas rojas como la sangre - ¡Tú no puedes diferenciar las miradas, si todas son iguales!

- Las tuyas no – le aseguró su amigo mirándola con firmeza – Tú dices todo con la mirada, y en siete años de amistad he aprendido a diferenciarlas – Hermione se mordió el labio y maldijo a lo bajo lo bien que la conocía su "mejor amigo" y prefirió mil veces que Harry fuera Ron.

- Ginny aún te ama – le comentó como quien no quiere la cosa luego de varios minutos de silencio – Y yo sigo con Ron…no pudo dejarlo solo por un desliz.

- ¿Desliz? – la voz de Harry sonaba un poco decepcionada, al parecer esté pensaba que iba a escuchar cualquier cosa bajo la boca de Hermione, pero no aquella palabras - ¿Desliz, dices? – Hermione asintió claro que no sentía que lo que había pasado entre ellos fuera un desliz, pero ya lo había dicho, así que tenía que continuar.

- Sí, desliz. Lo que ocurrió en la sala de los menesteres hace varios meses no fue más que un estúpido desliz, una equivocación, una…nos dejamos llevar por el momento, es todo.

- Tu y yo sabemos que no fue así – le aclaró el muchacho con los labios temblando – Además ya habíamos hablado de esto en una ocasión ¿y que ocurrió¡Nos volvimos a besar maldita sea! – Hermione se mordió el labio, tras aquel argumento no tenía uno en contra.

Suspiró y agachando la cabeza se dirigió hacia el cueco del retrato, pero Harry la agarró del antebrazo.

- Todavía no ha terminado nuestra charla – hablo el moreno con toda la seriedad que su semblante le permitía – Aún tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar – Hermione lo mío fijamente, tratando de no dejarse vencer por aquellos verdes esmeraldas.

- ¡Ya hablamos demasiado! – le aseguró con frialdad forcejeando con su masculino brazo – Y la decisión está tomada¡N-O V-O-Y A D-E-J-A-R A R-O-N P-O-R T-I – pero antes de que pudiera soltarse de los fornidos brazos que el moreno había adquirido gracias a su habilidad en el quidditch, estos la atrajeron con brusquedad a su cuerpo, y agarrándole el rostro la volvió a besar, con igual o más intensidad que las veces anteriores.

Por todo el esfuerzo que hiciese para impedir que aquel beso se prolongara más de lo que no deseaba, el sabor embriagante de agua fresca y palos de escoba invadió todo su boca, y dejo cabida para que su lengua jugueteara con una intrusa que no le estaba permitido entrar en aquella zona. Se dejo llevar por la exquisitez al sentir su lengua rozar con la suya, y tambaleó cuando el moreno la envolvió a un más en aquel abrazo tan protector que solo él podía ofrecer. Enredando sus dedos en aquella sedosa cabellera azabache, sintió con gran éxtasis como una de las fornidas manos de ojiverde acariciaban con ternura su cabellera, provocando en ella una agitación incontrolable.

Cuando sus lenguas ya habían experimentado el dichoso gozo que se sentía al entrar en una zona prohibida, el sentido del oído se agudizo al escuchar que alguien había entrado por el hueco de aquel retrato que cuidaba la dama gorda.

- ¿Harry, Hermione? – la voz de Neville resonó como fuertes disparos en los oídos de los presentes y como si aquello fuera una alarma mortal, se separaron con brusquedad tratando de recobrar la compostura.

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS...**

**PRIMERO QUE NADA TENGO QUE OFRECERLES UN MILLÓN DE DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA, ES QUE ENTRE LA PREPA Y OTRAS COSILLAS QUE SE ME APARECIERON EN EL CAMINO SE ME FUE JUY DIFICIL ACTUALIZAR. PERO AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO CON EL 4 CAP DE UCNTC Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS X TODOS LOS RREWS DL CHAP PASADO, LAS RESPUESTAS LAS PUEDEN VER EN MI PAGINA OK?**

**UNA VEZ MÁS ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN, Y TAMBIÉN POR LO CORTO QUE FUE EL CHAP, PERO ES QUE TODAS LAS IDEAS QUE TENÍA PARA ESTE CHAP PREFERÍ CAMBIARLAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE, PS QUERÍA PONERLE MÁS EMOCIÓN AL ASUNTO.**

**DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE NEVILLE SERÁ MUY PRIMORDIAL EN LA RELACIÓN ENTRE H/HR, ASÍ QUE NO PUEDEN DEJARLO QUE PASE DESAPERSIVIDO. LO QUE ES LUNA Y NEVILLE SERÁN PERSONILLAS MUY CLAVES EN LA HISTORIA, Y GINNY TENDRÁ SU MOMENTO DE ESTRELLATO CUANDO SE DEJE LLEVA RPOR LOS CELOS.**

**Y CREO QUE YA HABLE DE MÁS, ASÍ QUE SIN MÁS PREAMBULO PS ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REWS Y OJALA NO ME HAYAN DEJADO DE LEER PORQUE ME DEMORE EN ACTUALIZAR.**

**Y NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE EL SHIP HARMONY SIGUE LATENTE EN MIS VENAS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SALUDOS A TODOS...!!!**

**_EMMA._**


	5. Dos palabras

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (**_si así fuera creánme que no existiriani HBP ni DH _**¬¬) Yo solo los utilizo para m diverción y la diversión de uds. La saga de Haryr Potter pertenece a la rubia es.a.digo a la señora "**_linda, amable, encantadora_**" JKR y a la WB. El **"**Esprutingus" es de mi invención, yo ni si kiera se como es, digamos k no tiene forma xd...(**_eso si no pertenece a la rubia esa_ **¬¬)**

* * *

**Advertencia: El siguiente capitulo (y los que vienen de ahora en adelante) pueden herir la sensibilidad de algún intruso...Danger ... unfit for shipper of other side ...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**5 **

**Dos palabras **

Tras la muerte de Severus Snape Hogwarts aún no había conseguido quien lo remplazase, y a pesar de que la maldición que existía para todos los profesores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras había culminado tras la muerte de Voldemort, era cierto que ningún mago que había salido ileso de la batalla final quisiera aquel puesto; pues la mayoría quería tener los años que le restaban de vida tranquilos y sin problemas, y ser el profesor de defensa de un internado como lo era Hogwarts, pues predestinaba una vida agitada y con muchos líos.

Por lo cual todas las horas que deberían ser dictadas las clases de defensa, la profesora McGonagall las remplazo para dar transformaciones, por lo cual todos los alumnos veían obligatoriamente tres horas seguidas de aquella asignatura, lo que resultaba un poco hastioso.

Ron se encontraba sentado en los últimos pupitres del aula, pues no le apetecía que McGonagall le preguntase algo mientras estuviese entretenido mirando hacia la puerta y preguntándose cuándo llegarían Harry y Su novia. Miro a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no estuviesen sentados en algún rincón fuera de su vista, pero resopló al notar que se encontraban las mismas malditas personas con las que había tomado aquella asignatura desde el año pasado.

Se sorprendía cada vez más como la mayoría de los estudiantes querían ser auror después de todo lo que había pasado en la batalla con Voldemort, y lo que más le sorprendía era que los pocos Slytherin que quedaban en la escuela se encontraban cursando esa asignatura.

Luego de todo lo acontecido en sexto, cuando la mayoría de los padres habían retirado a sus hijos por miedo de que algún Mortífago se tomara Hogwarts y les hiciera daño, la escuela mágica había quedado casi vacía, pues como mínimo solo 155 estudiantes quedaban en las instalaciones cuando él, junto con a Harry y Hermione fueron en busca de los tan famosos Horcruxes. Pero ahora que todo había culminado, la mayoría de los estudiantes regresaron a la escuela, más sea por insistencia de los padres o porque querían terminar su año ahí, y sorprendentemente habían adoptado estudiar para ser auror. Por supuesto que aquello no le disgustaba en absoluto al joven Weasley, solo que las personas que quería ver en aquellos momentos no se encontraban en un aula repleta de muchedumbre estúpida.

Resopló a lo bajo y maldiciendo no tener visión para poder traspasar las paredes y así ver donde se encontraban esos dos, se cruzo de brazos.

---------

- Neville, no es lo que parece – la desesperación en los ojos de la castaña era prominente, lo que provoco el revuelco de los intestinos del moreno.

Neville negó con la cabeza incomodo– No, no te preocupes Hermione, esto no es de mi incumbencia. Igual yo solo venía por…por unas cosas que necesito en los invernaderos, es todo – y un poco abochornado subió por las escaleras.

- Yo hablo con él – le aseguró el moreno al ver la angustia y desesperación latente en los ojos de la ojimarron - ¿Pero me esperaras? – Hermione se mordió el labio y asintiendo con torpeza agacho la mirada.

- Suerte.

Neville se encontraba ya en el dormitorio que compartía con Seamus, Dean, Ron y Harry, y buscaba con un poco de desesperación algo en su baúl del equipaje.

- Se que esta por aquí – decía un poco angustiado tirando calcetines y zapatillas sucias al suelo. Neville no se encontraba tan nervioso por el hecho de no encontrar el libro (o bueno, por parte sí) pero el 99 era por lo que acababa de ver hacia minutos en la sala común. Aún sus ojos no podían captar la magnificencia del problema: Harry y Hermione besándose, siendo Hermione la novia de Ron y mejor amigo de Harry.

- ¿Neville? – la voz ronca del moreno lo sobresalto, provocando que soltara un pequeño espejo que su abuela le había regalado.

- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpo el ojiverde de inmediato sacando su varita y apuntándola hacia el pequeño espejo. "_reparo_" balbuceó para después entregárselo a su dueño.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – Neville lo miro de reojo al tiempo que recogía el espejo y lo volvía a colocar en su lugar.

- Eh…es que estoy en clases y no creo que a la profesora Sprud le guste de a mucho que me tarde – dijo a lo bajo un poco abochornado.

- Pero solo será por esta vez – le aseguró el Gryffindor desesperado – Necesito hablar contigo, Nell.

Neville se revolvió su tupida cabellera, y con un suspiro de resignación, asintió.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofases de la sala de Gryffindor. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo y sus manos le sudaban frio. No podía creer que precisamente fuera Neville quien los hubiese descubierto en tal embrollo, ahora estaba pensando en cómo mirarlo sin que se le tornaran las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

"Estúpida" se reprendió mentalmente mientras se sobaba las manos con impaciencia "Una vez más caíste en los ojos de Harry…eres una escuincla débil y estúpida"

En esos momentos la prefecta de quinto, la cual Granger reconoció como Agatha Pritsny, entró a la sala y paso por su lado para colgar un pergamino en el tablón de anuncios.

- ¡Ah, hola Hermione! No te había visto – la voz de la pequeña prefecta junto a los ojos saltones que esta se mandaba le hacía recordar mucho a su joven amiga Luna, la cual siempre andaba en las nubes.

- Hola Agatha¿Cómo va todo?

- Pues bien, aunque esto de ser prefecta no es trabajo fácil. Y yo que pensé que tu solo molestabas porque eras una mandona obsesiva – aquellas palabras le provoco que una pequeña sonrisa surcara los labios de Hermione "mandona", que palabra tan peculiar.

- Si bueno, ser prefecta no es un cargo que lo pueda manejar cualquiera – y suspiro - ¿Y que es eso? – preguntó algo curiosa señalando el tablón de anuncios. La pequeña de ojos profundamente miel, piel blanca como la cal, pómulos rosas, y un poco menuda para tener quince, sonrió.

- Es el anuncio sobre la primera visita a Hogsmeade – respondió – Pues como sabrás cuando estábamos bajo el régimen de esos estúpidos Carrows todas esas excursiones estuvieron totalmente prohibidas, y aunque si las hubieran permitido nadie iría por temor a los mortifagos.

Hermione asintió para luego mirar la fecha de excursión:

Sería mañana y saldrían a las diez de la mañana. Suspiro de nuevo.

Lo último que quería era una salida al pueblo de Hogsmeade, pues ella sabía más que nadie que Ron la invitaría a pasar todo el día con él, y eso era lo que menos deseaba hacer.

- Bueno, te dejo Herms, salúdame a Ron – y con una sonrisa tonta salió por el hueco del retrato.

- Mira Harry, la verdad a mi no me incumbe lo que entre tú y Hermione esté pasando, igual es su vida y pues yo no tengo velas en ese entierro – Harry asintió tras el comentario de su amigo, pero aún así continuo.

- Yo sé Neville, y te agradezco por hacerte el de la vista gorda, pero solo quiero aclararte que entre Hermione y yo pues…están pasando cosas muy extrañas que…que estamos tratando de resolver.

El carirredondo asintió, para después agacharse y agarrar el libro que estaba buscando.

- Si bueno, me alegra por ustedes – le dijo con toda franqueza– Pero…bueno tu sabes que yo aprecio mucho a Ron y pues…no me gustaría verlo mal por culpa de ustedes dos – tras aquellas palabras el estomago de Harry se contrajo.

"Ni yo tampoco" pensó con amargura.

- Si yo sé, por eso… ¿prometes no decirle nada a nadie? – Neville asintió un poco incomodo.

- Si Harry, no te preocupes. Igual, como dije antes esto no es de mi incumbencia – y cerrando el baúl de nuevo, se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes darle unas palmaditas en el hombro al joven ojiverde.

- Solo espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo. Estas jugando con fuego viejo amigo, y el que juega con fuego…- y sin más que decir, salió del dormitorio.

- Sale quemado – completó el moreno tras unos breves segundos.

Como Hermione se lo había prometido aún lo esperaba en la sala de Gryffindor, y aquello lo alegró un poco.

- ¿Hablaste con Neville? – le preguntó un poco nerviosa levantándose del sofá de un brinco. Harry asintió.

- ¿Y que dijo?

- Pues…que no va a decir nada, que esto era…que no era asunto suyo – y luego giro sus ojos hacia el tablón de anuncios.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó como para cambiar de tema. Hermione suspiro.

- Es una visita a Hogsmeade mañana – comentó algo crispada.

- ¿Y vas a ir? – la pregunta de su amigo seguida por aquella embelesante mirada provoco que la castaña se tambaleara un poco.

- No lo sé – contestó al fin luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿Y si te invita Ron?

- Tendré que ir¿no? – Potter suspiro. Para que el hubiera dejado a Ginny fue cosa sería, que Hermione dejara a Ron iba a ser un desafío.

- ¿Aún piensas estar con él? – Hermione agacho la mirada para luego morderse el labio inferior.

- Harry, yo aún lo quiero…

- Pero no como antes – le recordó con sutileza – Hermione déjate de embrollos, tu sabes que ya no quieres a Ron, y lo que paso entre nosotros dos no fue solo un desliz. Uno no se besa con su mejor amigo porque está escrito, sino porque quiere que pase.

Hermione trato de reprimir un sollozo, pero fue en vano. Varias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y se fueron a esconder en el interior de su blusa.

- No llores – le suplicó Harry como aquella vez luego de su primer beso en la sala de los menesteres – Odio verte llorar – y sin previo aviso la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione se dejo llevar por aquel embriagante olor que su amigo emanaba, y cerrando los ojos suspiro. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo a su alrededor desapareciera, y que solo existiera ella y él…nadie más.

El hueco del retrato se volvió abrir, y por ella entro Ronald, un poco disgustado por haber pasado dos interminables horas de transformaciones sin sus dos mejores amigos.

- ¡Harry, Hermione! – espetó con sorpresa al verlos tan…juntos - ¿Pero que diablos hacen acá? – la voz del pelirrojo resonó un poco fría en la sala vacía, lo que provoco el respingo de los dos jóvenes.

- ¡Ron! – Exclamo Hermione nerviosa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Eso mismo te pregunto¿Qué haces tú con él?

- ¡Ron, Harry es mi amigo…no estábamos haciendo nada malo! – y tras aquella mentira se le formó un nudo en la garganta con la palabra "zorra"

Sin embargo la expresión de Ron era de pocos amigos y disgustado, lo que provoco que Hermione se encogiera de hombros.

- Todo anda bien, Ron, no pasa nada, en serio

- ¿Pero entonces porque se estaban abrazando?

– Solo fue un abrazo como todos, normal – le aseguró Hermione pero tratando de no verlo a los ojos. Ron negó con rotundidad.

- ¡Este era diferente! – espetó con terquedad.

- Ron, solo estaba con Harry porque me sentía un poco mareada después del desayuno y pues Harry se dio cuenta de ello y me acompaño en la sala común, es todo – Ron se quedo callado y miro fijamente a su mejor amigo. Harry solo se limitó a sentir.

- Es cierto, además tú sabes que a Hermione solo la veo como…una hermana – "mentira", dijo una vocecilla en su interior muy parecida a la de la castaña, pero sacudiendo la cabeza trato de disiparla – En serio Ron, no estábamos haciendo nada fuera de lo común.

Hermione asintió y alejándose de Harry se acercó a su novio para luego darle un corto beso en los labios que le supo a fuego.

Harry resopló con disgustó y poniendo los ojos en blanco fue a recoger su mochila para salir de la sala común. Pero antes de que pudiera cruzar por el hueco del retrato, Ron lo llamó.

Alejándose de Hermione se acercó al joven moreno con aire decidido.

- Harry¿Por qué no hablas con Ginny? Mira que se encuentra muy mal.

Harry lo miro fijamente, y suspirando, dijo:

- Ron, esto no es…

- Se que no es asunto mío – le aseguro con firmeza – Pero es que… está destrozada desde que terminaste con ella y pues…

- Mira, lo que suceda entre ella y yo son nuestros asuntos, y nosotros veremos cómo resolverlos – el Weasley asintió cansino, pero siguió con su perorata.

- Lo sé Harry, pero si te permití que salieras con mi hermana era con la condición que no la lastimaras¿y que has hecho en el tiempo en que fueron novios?

- El destino no se puede controlar, Ron – le dijo el moreno tratando de no verlo a los ojos – Y…créeme que cuando me ennovie con Ginny mi amor fue sincero, y nunca pretendía lastimarla, pero…las cosas se salieron de mis manos y no pude controlarlas.

- ¿Hay otra, verdad? – aquella pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, y reteniéndose de no mirar a Hermione porque sabía que su amigo lo tenía entre ceja y ceja, soltó una carcajada irónica.

- Te vuelvo a repetir, Ron, esto es asunto entre tu hermana y yo; así que si no te molesta… - y saliendo por el hueco del retrato se perdió de vista.

El término de la cuarta hora llego tan despacio como transcurrían las aburridoras clases con el profesor Binns. Harry se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de caracol esperando impaciente que los de Ravenclaw de sexto año salieran rumbo al Gran Comedor.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos después de que la campana de cambio de clases había sonado, cuando la peculiar voz de Luna Lovegood sonaba desde arriba, al parecer platicando animadamente con una compañera.

- ¡Luna! – la llamó con fuerza levantándose de un brinco de los escalones. La rubia lo miro con sus ojos saltones un poco sorprendida.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – la compañera con la que se encontraba Luna, la cual era una morocha de ojos azules, se rió tontamente y despidiéndose de la lunática, entro al Gran Comedor.

- ¿Qué pasa? – desde que le había contado todo lo relacionado con Hermione a aquella intrépida joven, se había convertido en su confidente luego de no tener más alternativa.

- Necesito hablar contigo…pero…no acá.

- ¿Te parece en la sala de los menesteres? – Harry se quedo callado para luego negar.

- No, me gustaría hablar en otra parte. ¿Vamos a los terrenos?

Respirar el aire fresco de la tarde inundo de una paz los agitados pulmones del moreno. Bajaron por las escaleras de piedra y se fueron a sentar cerca del lago, muy lejos de oídos curiosos.

- ¿Y bien? – la pregunta de la rubia lo encontró fuera de base, provocando un pequeño respingo.

Suspirando, dijo – Me bese de nuevo con Hermione – Luna se quedo callada, mirando ensimismada el rostro del moreno, después pregunto:

- ¿Y que paso?

- Pues nada, terminamos discutiendo como siempre. Ella dice que lo de nosotros es solo un desliz y sigue con la terquedad de estar con Ron.

Luna suspiro.

- Mañana hay una salida a Hogsmeade – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Si ya se – dijo el ojiverde a lo bajo un poco incomodo. ¿Qué tenía que ver aquella salida con lo que estaba pasando entre Hermione y él? - ¿Importaba?

- Podrías invitarla – una risita irónica salió de la garganta del moreno, lo que provoco el entrecejo levantado de la Ravenclaw.

- Ella va a ir con Ron, y dudo mucho que podría soportar verlos juntos.

- Ron no va ir – le comentó la joven mirando con ensimismamiento hacia el lago – O eso fue lo que Ginny me dijo. Al parecer se va a quedar con ella porque se encuentra muy deprimida después de…ya sabes.

Harry se quedo callado, al parecer el destino se estaba encargando de que Hermione y el estuvieran solos.

- Pero…aún así dudo mucho que Hermione me acompañe, ella preferiría mil veces ir con el mismísimo Malfoy que conmigo – Luna se burlo tras aquel comentario, para luego levantar los hombros en sinónimo de indiferencia.

- Pues no sé, solo te lo estoy comentando.

- Aun así¿Qué le diría en el pueblo si es tan terca como una mula? – la pregunta del moreno provoco que una sonrisita saliera de la boca de la rubia, por lo cual el ojiverde se extraño.

- ¿Le has dicho que la amas? – tras aquella pregunta Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Amarla? – esa era una pregunta que también estaba en duda para él.

- Las cosas cambian cuando le decías a una chica que la amas, este o no comprometida – y levantándose del suelo, se sacudió la túnica con cautela.

- Nos vemos después – y voleándole la mano salió rumbo al castillo para almorzar.

Cuando la noche cayo y todos comenzaron a entrar a sus respectivas salas comunes, Harry se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala de Gryffindor y esperó impaciente a que Hermione entrara por el hueco del retrato.

La idea de Luna, de invitarla a Hogsmeade, había provocado en su corazón cierta curiosidad, y más la pregunta que ella misma le había formulado.

¿Él amaba a Hermione¿La amaba más que amo a Ginny?

"Tú nunca amaste a Ginny" le aseguro aquella vocecilla tan parecida a la de su castaña "Tu sentiste una gran atracción por ella, pero nunca la amaste"

Aquella afirmación podía ser cierta, pues no podía negar que Ginny desde hacía dos años había dejado de ser aquella niñita simplona hermana de Ron, ahora era toda una señorita, toda una mujer.

Pero aún así le quedaba la duda¿El amo a Ginny¿Él amaba a Hermione¿Qué podía hacer para averiguarlo?

En aquellos momentos alguien se sentó a su lado, sacándolo bruscamente de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Ginny! – Exclamó un poco aturdido cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos - Qué… ¿Qué ocurre? – la pelirroja se mordió el labio, y fijando su vita al suelo, suspiro.

- Mañana hay una salida a Hogsmeade – le comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Harry suspiro cansino, ya imaginaba por donde iba el río.

- Sí, ya sé.

- Y, bueno…- balbuceó la menor de los Weasley. Sus mejillas se estaban tornando coloradas, y su lengua se le comenzó a trabar – Eh…me preguntaba si, bueno…tu y yo…

- No pienso ir a Hogsmeade – le mintió en forma cortante, su miraba se desvió hacia el suelo para no fijarse en su rostro – Pienso...quedarme a ser mis…deberes.

Ginny asintió y tratando sonreír, suspiro – Al parecer le has aprendido mucho a Hermione – y tras aquel comentario, subió rumbo al dormitorio de las chicas.

- ¡Es que me parece ridículo que le tengas celos hasta a tu mejor amigo! – Espetaba Hermione entrando con los puños apretados por el hueco del retrato - ¡Es lo más absurdo que se te ha ocurrido decir, Ronald Weasley! – detrás de la castaña venía un abochornado pelirrojo, con las orejas del mismo color de su cabello.

- ¡¿Podrías ser tan gentil de no seguir gritando?! – le suplicó entre dientes con los puños apretados.

- ¡Pues entonces no digas estupideces! – y bufando con irritación fue directo al dormitorio de las chicas.

Toda la sala común se quedo callada presenciando con poco sorpresa la discusión de la pareja, pues era tan común ver aquellas peleas que ya no era nada nuevo.

Ron agacho la mirada, y arrastrando sus pies hasta las escaleras, se perdió por entre los dormitorios de varones.

A las diez de la noche el joven Potter se encontraba sentado en el mismo sofá que había esperado a Hermione. Se sentía un poco culpable por la discusión que había presenciado entre sus amigos, pero para ser sinceros deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuera la razón de una ruptura.

- ¿Harry? – La voz de Hermione lo sorprendió, provocando un respingo - ¿Qué haces acá?

El moreno torció la boca, y suspirando negó con la cabeza.

- Nada, solo es que…no podía dormir.

Hermione asintió y sentándose a su lado se quedo callada.

- Harry, con respecto a lo que paso esta tarde…

- No importa – le dijo con rudeza de forma cortante – Eh…no quiero presionarte para que entiendas que lo nuestro es algo más que un error. Tú te podrás dar cuanta al paso del tiempo.

Hermione calló, y miro fijamente a su mejor amigo.

- Es que…tienes que entenderme, Harry – le dijo en modo suplicante – Yo…nosotros hemos sido los mejores amigos desde hace siete años, nos conocemos tanto que sabemos hasta lo que el otro piensa. Nos podemos reconocer nuestras debilidades y nuestras tristezas, y nos comunicamos sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra. Pero desde que nos besamos aquella vez en la sala de los menesteres…- y calló un momento, quizás reprimiéndose por haber sacado a flote aquel recuerdo – Ya no es lo mismo. Tú no sabes lo que me está pasando por la cabeza, y yo ya no veo aquel libro abierto en tus ojos. Después de ese beso nuestra relación intima a cambiado, y mucho…y lo último que quiero es arruinar esta magnífica amistad…

- ¡Pero no la vamos a arruinar…! – le espetó el moreno con el rostro crispado.

- Se arruinaría si nos damos cuenta tarde que entre nosotros dos no puede existir nada más que una amistad…una bella y sincera amistad.

- No se tendría que arruinar si tu y yo sentimos lo mismo – le aseguró el moreno mirándola fijamente.

- Ese es el problema – le confesó la castaña de manera cortante – No sé si yo sienta lo mismo por ti…o si quiera un tercio de lo que tú has demostrado sentir por mi – y se mordió el labio inferior, esperando a que su viejo amigo dijera algo.

Harry se quedo callado, sin poder comprender muy bien a lo que su amiga quería llegar.

- No te entiendo – admitió con bochorno mordiéndose el labio. Hermione suspiro, y adoptando aquella expresión que Harry siempre admiraba, dijo:

- Lo último que yo quiero es hacerte daño – le aseguro con firmeza mirándolo a los ojos – Yo te tengo un gran apreció, Harry, y no quiero que esto se nos valla de las manos más de lo que se nos ha ido hasta el momento. Créeme que todas las noches trato de descifrar lo que yo siento por ti, y trato de entender cómo es que comenzaste a sentir eso por mí en tan poco tiempo, pero…me es muy difícil, porque…no quiero tomar una decisión errónea y lastimarte. No solo te lastimaría a ti, si no también a Ron y a Ginny, y créeme que es lo último que deseo en este mundo: dañar a las personas que más apreció.

- Pero me estás haciendo daño – le confesó con firmeza tratando de reprimir las lagrimas – Con tu indecisión y aquella actitud tan absurda que tienes con respecto a terminar con Ron. Hermione¿es que acaso crees que no me ha dolido las veces en que me dices que lo nuestro no es solo más que un desliz¿Acaso piensas que eres la única que siente?

Tus besos siguen latentes en mis labios, y me queman como fuego cada vez que te veo besar a Ron… ¿Crees acaso que no me estas lastimando con eso? – Hermione suspiró, y limpiándose varias lagrimas con el dorso de su túnica, asintió.

- Lo sé, pero…dame tiempo Harry, te prometo que si tomo una decisión, tú serás el primero enterarte – el moreno se mordió el labio.

- Pero tanta espera me está matando, Hermione – le confesó en un susurro – No puedo esperar más. Decídete, si Ron o yo.

- ¡No puedes pedirme eso! - le espetó la castaña de manera suplicante – No puedes pretender que elija entre los dos hombres que…que tanto apreció como si fueran zapatos. Ustedes no son cualquier prenda de vestir, y no es fácil elegir a alguien.

- Pero tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano, y lo quieras o no alguien saldrá herido – y levantándose del sofá, suspiro.

- ¡No te vayas! – le suplicó de grito en cuello – No con ese rostro, no con lo que sientes.

Harry se volvió a sentar, y mirándola fijamente le agarró el rostro.

- Si por mi fuera me quedaría contigo hasta el final del mundo, pero no pretendo acercarme sin que hayas tomado una decisión –y besándole la frente, le acarició las mejillas con sus calurosas manos – Para mí también ha sido difícil descifrar lo que siento por ti – le confesó en un murmullo – Porque tú fuiste mi primer mejor amiga desde que ingre a Hogwarts, porque tú fuiste la única que me comprendía y la única que me creía cuando todos estaban en mi contra. Para mí también es muy difícil dejar aquel sentimiento de amistad a un lado y remplazarlo por amor, pero yo simplemente seguí a mi corazón, como me indicó una vieja amiga – y mientras miraba aquellos profundos ojos marrones, se dio de lo que lo Luna le había preguntado, y puedo por fin responder a la pregunta.

La respuesta siempre la tenía, la sabía desde que Hermione se había presentado en el vagón del tren, pero había sido muy terco al no querer verla. Había sido un iluso al engañarse a sí mismo con aquellos actos de protección y unión, que no eran nada más que un disfraz que se escondía tras aquella palabra, tan fácil pero a la vez tan compleja.

Siempre lo supo, desde el momento en que había rescatado a Hermione de aquel horrible Troll hace ya tantos años, desde la vez en que la vio petrificada por ese maldito basilisco, desde el año en que se enfrentaron juntos a los dementores y rescataron a su padrino. Lo supo desde la vez en que ella fue la única que le creyó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, lo sabía desde la vez en la que la vio tendida en la sala de los misterios, lo sabía desde el año pasado, cuando ella demostró tanta sobreprotección con respecto a aquel extraño libro del príncipe. Lo supo desde la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, cuando ella lo había elegido a el por en cima de Ron.

Siempre lo supo, y estaba seguro de que ella también se había dado cuenta de ello, pero aún la segaba aquel sentimiento de amistad.

- Te amo, Hermione – le dijo en un susurro viéndola directamente a los ojos – Te amo y estoy muy seguro de ello.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca un ruido extraño que provenía desde las escaleras, los sobresalto.

Desviando sus ojos hacia la fuente del ruido, se quedaron con la boca abierta al verlo parado al final de las escaleras, con los brazos cruzados y las orejas tan rojas como su cabello.

- ¡Ron! – Exclamaron al unisonó unos sorprendidos Gryffindor's.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se pasaron del rostro de Hermione al de Harry, y luego de nuevo al primero. Conteniendo su autocontrol se mordió el labio inferior y apretó con fuerza los puños.

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS...**

**_PRIMERO QUE TODO, TENGO QUE OFRECERLES UNA ENORME DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA. SE QUE ME DEMORE Y PS ESTOY MUY APENADA POR ELLO, PERO ENTIENDAN, EL ULTIMA AÑO DE PREPA SE ME ESTA HACIENDO MUY DURO Y BUENO...TENGO TBMN OTROS DOS FICS EN LO QUE ESCRIBIR Y PUES...USTEDES COMPRENDERAN..._**

**_EL CHAP LO TENÍA ESCRITO YA HACE RATO, PERO AÚN NO SBAÍA COMO TERMINARLO, ASÍ QUE POR ELLO ME TARDE TODOO ESE TIEMPO EN ESCRIBIRLO, YA QUE LE TUVE QUE DAR UNOS LIGEROS AJUSTES. AL PRINCIPIO LA IDEA D ESTE FIC IBA MUY LEJANO A LO QUE TERMINO AL FINAL, PERO PS BUENO, COMO LA PALOMA DLA INSPIRACION COOPERO ENTONCES PREFERÍA TERMINARLO ASÍ...JUJUJU_**

**_ESPERO K A NADIE LE HAYA DADO UN PAPATUS X COMO TERMINO Y PS NAA, OJALA ME DEJEN RREWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO EL CHAP..._**

**_GRX X LOS REWS...EN SRIRO, MUXAS GRX !!!!_**

**_AKI MISMO LOS VOY A CONTESTAR XK MI BLOG SE ESTA MURIENDO :S_**

**_RESPUESTA ALOS REWS:_**

**amycvs**  
HolIS aMy, primero grx x el rew, y segundo...el papel d Neville va más adelant, ps como vist la historia tomo otro rumbo después d k Ron se dio cuenta d ellos, pero para Neville tengo un papel muy importante...ya veras...será como un Luna a lo masculino jujuju...  
y la reacción d ron al enterarse de todo, ps bueno, lo sabrás en el proximo capitulo, pero yo creo k me voy más x la primera, y tu????? bueno ps, un hombre traicionado, adolorido y con mucha rabia...puede causa catastrofes jujuj...espero ver tu rew tra vez x acá...t cdas bye!!!

**Dragon Hearth**  
Hello Dragon, ps bueno 1 gracias x el rew...me gusta k t este agradando el fic, y bueno lo s DH, tenía k hacer algo con la frustración al ler el libro, no t parece? y lo d la lechuzas, tu crees? jaja ps si, un poco, pero bueno...es k no se me ocurrio otra manera para k estops regresaran a la escuela...jujujuj...espero k t no haya molestaod...besos cdt bye!

**dasmey  
**Hello DASMEY, bueno ps primero muchas grx x el rew, y segundo, me alegra k t este gustando la trama de la historia, bueno ps si, es algo diferent a lo k escibo antes, jujuju, y me gusta k t agrada. Espero ver tu rew en los prox chap...cdt bye!

**S****amantha Granger Phantom**  
Wenas loquitap, ps bueno me alegro muxo k t haya gustado el anterior chap, jujuju, y bueno ps supongo k este t gusto muxo...espeor k no t estes comiendo las uñas x saber k pasara en el prox chap juju...TKM lok y grx x el rew...bye

**OK ESO ES TODO...MUXOS BESOS BYE!!!!!!!!!**

**LO KERUUU!!!1**

**EMMA.**


	6. El Adiós

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (**_si así fuera creánme que no existiriani HBP ni DH _**¬¬) Yo solo los utilizo para m diverción y la diversión de uds. La saga de Haryr Potter pertenece a ****JKR y a la WB. No pretendo lucrar con ellos y solo los usos para mi diverción.**

* * *

**6 **

**El adiós **

_**"Ver a la persona que amas con alguien más, es doloroso. **_

_**Pero duele aún más, si ese alguien, es tú mejor amigo" **_

Era muy fácil para Harry esquivar los ataques del pelirrojo, pero se sorprendió lo rápido que se había vuelto su compañero en utilizar los hechizos de defensa.

- Te creíste muy listo¿Verdad, Harry? – Le preguntaba Ron ocultándose tras un sofá – ¿Pensaste que nunca me iba a dar cuenta¿Pensaste que seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre?

- Ron…no es lo que piensas…- le decía Harry tratando de explicarle, pero al parecer el razonamiento en el joven Weasley se había ido al desagüe.

Todos en la sala común se encontraban al pie de las escaleras, con el pijama puesto y los ojos un poco hinchados. Se habían despertado al oír los gritos provenientes del joven pelirrojo, y luego las explosiones causadas por alguna varita.

"_Ron se había levantado como a las diez y media, y noto que su amigo aún no estaba en cama. Un tanto curioso, se pregunto donde se encontraría, así que retirando el dosel de su cama, salió del dormitorio. _

_Por supuesto que le iba y venía lo que sucediera con Harry, pero tenía mucha curiosidad de saber porque aún no estaba en cama. _

_Cuando iba bajando por las escaleras, escucho su voz proveniente de la sala común y se preguntó si estaba hablando con Ginny. _

_Cuando piso el último peldaño, escucho con estupefacción las dos únicas palabras a las que siempre les había temido: _

_- Te amo, Hermione – le había dicho en un susurro su viejo compañero a SU novia. Se quedo de pie con los brazos cruzados, y las orejas se tornaron tan rojas como su cabello. _

_Cuando la vista de Hermione y Harry se posaron en su rostro, aguanto con todas sus fuerzas de no zamparle un puño en la estúpida cara a su "amigo" _

_- ¡Ron! – Exclamaron al unisonó los sorprendidos Gryffindor's. _

_- ¿Hermione¿Harry? – fue lo único que pudo decir el pecoso antes de derramar una lagrima silenciosa. _

_- ¡Ron…yo…puedo explicarte! – le dijo la castaña en un hilillo de voz. El Weasley le lanzó una venenosa mirada y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, se mordió el labio. _

_- Nunca… ¿Por qué Hermione? – luego desvió su vista hacia donde Harry y trago saliva. _

_- ¡Tú me lo aseguraste…tu me dijiste que solo amabas a Hermione como una hermana! Como una HERMANA¡Maldita sea! _

_- Ron, yo te puedo explicar todo – le aseguro el joven moreno retirándose de Hermione y caminando con sorna hacia donde "su mejor amigo" – Ron, en ese momento yo no te mentí, en serio…pero… _

_- ¡Sabes que amo a Hermione¿Por qué, Harry, porque¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo! – el ojiverde agacho la mirada y se sintió como una basura al ver en lo que se había metido. _

_- Ron, lo siento – balbuceó sin poder verlo al rostro – Yo nunca…nunca quise lastimarte, pero…no pude resistirme, paso muy pronto y… _

_- ¡**Expelliarmus**! – exclamó el pecoso agarrando fuera de base al moreno, el cual se levantó por unos metros del suelo y cayó al otro lado de la sala. _

_- ¡No, Ron! – chilló Hermione cuando vio que el ojiverde se incorporaba un poco aturdido. _

_- ¡Me lo aseguraste, Harry! – fue lo único que dijo, antes de ser lanzado por el mismo hechizo que derribo a Potter" _

- ¡_Depulso_! – exclamó Ron luego de que Harry le lanzara un "_Desmaius_" cuando se encontraba algo grogui.

- ¡Ron, detente! – Le suplicó la castaña entre un centenar de lagrimas – ¡Deténganse los dos, por favor! – Harry desvió su atención del combate, y miro a Hermione. Como le dolía verla llorar.

- ¡No llores! – Le suplico yendo hacia ella para abrazarla, pero el Weasley levanto su varita y exclamo – ¡_Tarantallegra_! – el cual fue repulsado por un "_Impedimenta_" provenido desde el hueco del retrato.

- ¡Weasley, Potter, Granger! A mi oficina en el acto – les ordeno la severa voz de Minerva McGonagall.

A pesar de que llevaba puesta el camisón, pues eran las tres de la madrugada, su rostro surcado de arrugas era severo, y eso intimido a los jóvenes.

Hermione se mordió el labio y agachando la cabeza pasó al lado de la directora y salió por el hueco del retrato.

- ¡Y ustedes, vayan a dormir! – les ordeno a la muchedumbre que se había agolpado en las escaleras para tener una visión más clara de la pela.

Ron y Harry agacharon la cabeza y terminaron la caravana saliendo con McGonagall de la sala.

------------

- ¿Pero en que demonios estaban pensando? – Les preguntaba, camino al antiguo despacho de Dumbledore - ¿Es que acaso no fue suficiente con la batalla que tuvieron contra Voldemort? – Hermione suspiro. Sabía que nada de aquello iba a terminar bien, y lo peor fue que se lo había advertido a Harry, pero él siguió jugando con fuego.

Al salir de la gárgola giratoria, Minerva levanto su varita y dijo un conjuro a lo bajo al tiempo que le daba unos leves golpecitos al pómulo de la puerta.

- Siéntense – les ordeno yendo hacia la silla central del director.

Ron y Hermione arrastraron sus pies hacia las butacas que McGonagall les indicaba, pero Harry se quedo mirando ensimismado el retrato de su antiguo mentor: El profesor Albus Dumbledore dormía apacible en su retrato, con la cabeza y la barba canosa recostada sobre el marco.

Un ligero pinchazo de melancolía invadió su fuero interno. "Si solo estuviese aquí, profesor" pensó con pesar.

- ¡Potter, siéntese! – le ordeno la directora sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. El moreno asintió con torpeza, y agarrando la banca que se encontraba disponible, se sentó al lado de Hermione.

- ¿Y bien? – los tres jóvenes se estremecieron al tono de su voz, y mirando hacia el suelo, levantaron los hombros.

- Potter comenzó – hablo el joven Weasley con una áspera voz. Tanto Minerva como Harry y Hermione abrieron los ojos.

- ¿Potter? – Preguntó la profesora mirándolo con severidad - ¿Es cierto?

- ¡Claro que no, profesora! – Espetó el ojiverde a la defensiva – El comenzó, fue él el que me lanzó un Expelliarmus, yo solo me defendí.

- ¡No seas mentiroso! – exclamó el pecoso empuñando las manos – ¡Tu comenzaste…!

- Ron, pero si fuiste tú el que…

- ¡No me importa quien haya empezado la pelea! – Les aseguro Minerva con mucha severidad – Lo que me decepciona es su comportamiento. Ustedes son unos Gryffindors, unos caballeros, y por ello se deben comportar como tal. ¿Saben la mala reputación que tendrá la casa cuando se enteren que dos supuestos mejores amigos se debatieron en un duelo infantil? – les preguntó con furia – Gryffindor por décadas se ha destacado por ser una casa honorable, donde todos se respetan entre sí¿Acaso no sabían eso? – los muchachos levantaron los hombros y desviaron la vista al suelo.

- El ya no es mi _amigo_ – aclaró el pelirrojo luego de varios minutos en silencio – Y ella ya no es mi _novia_.

Hermione sollozo en silencio mientras retorcía la túnica entre sus manos.

Harry se mordió el labio, lo que había temido por tantos años estaba ocurriendo: perder la amistad con Ron.

- Eh…bueno, es un hecho lamentable, señor Weasley – comentó la profesora viendo con aprensión a los tres jóvenes, uno por uno – Perder una amistad de tantos años es un poco…doloroso¿no le parece?

- No cuando la traición está de por medio – y miro de reojo a Hermione, la cual se encontraba a su lado. Minerva no comentó nada, ya lo entendía todo.

- Ah, ya veo. Bueno, el hecho es que están castigados, los espero mañana después de cenar aquí mismo, y traían túnicas viejas, las necesitaran – Ron asintió, y levantándose del asiento salió del despacho sin decir una sola palabra más.

Hermione se encontraba aún llorando en silencio. Se sentía una basura por todo lo que había pasado, por las palabras de Ron y por sus lágrimas de tristeza surcando aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

No podía creer que hubiese jugado con juego, y no podía creer que no hubiera sido capaz de salir.

Harry la miro de reojo, y sintió u7na ligera punzada de culpa en su pecho. Odiaba ver a Hermione así, y sabía que era por su culpa, pero…en el corazón no se mandaba y él se había enamorado de ella.

- Hermione – le dijo a lo bajo posando una mano sobre su hombro. Pero la ojimarron movió el hombro con brusquedad para retirar su mano. Y se levantó con supremacía.

- Hasta mañana, profesora McGonagall – dijo, saliendo del despacho sin agregar nada más.

Harry resoplo con fastidio, y cerrando los ojos oprimió las ganas de llorar.

- No se sienta culpable, Potter – le dijo Minerva ensimismada en unos largos memorándums – Lo de usted y la señorita Granger se veía a leguas, no era fácil de ocultar.

Harry levantó el rostro y enarco una ceja.

- No la entiendo – dijo.

McGonagall sonrió, y dejando a un lado la pila de pergaminos, lo miro a los ojos – Para serle sincera, me había sorprendido mucho su noviazgo con la señorita Weasley – le comentó como quien no quiere la cosa – Siempre pensé que usted terminaría con Granger, pues se complementaban muy bien y creía que quizás más adelante podrían tener algo – un silencio abrupto lleno la habitación y Harry se quedo ensimismado.

- Es muy común que en una relación como la que usted tiene con Granger por tanto tiempo, se complementen mutuamente y comiencen a sentir cosas el uno por el otro – le aseguro la profesora con una sonrisa – Pues en ese tipo de relaciones es donde se conocen mucho más a las personas, y agradable saber que has encontrado tu otra mitad.

Potter se mordió el labio, quizás un poco sorprendido por escuchar las palabras de la directora. Pues siempre creyó que aquella conversación la tendría con cualquier otra persona, menos con McGonagall.

- Pero…jugué con fuego – le comentó el moreno algo apenado – Me enamore de mi mejor amiga estando con Ginny y ella con Ron.

- El amor es impredecible, Potter – le aseguró la directora con una sonrisa – Tú no eliges a quien amar, y no hay reglas para ese sentimiento.

- Pero ahora perdí la amistad de Ron – le dijo en un hilillo de voz – Y…y seguramente Ginny…Ginny se va a sentir muy mal por ello, y eso era lo último que deseaba para ella.

- Los jóvenes Weasley tarde o temprano van entender que en el amor no hay reglas, y que nadie manda en el corazón – le aseguro Minerva – Y si Ron quiere realmente a Hermione, lo aceptara con sencillez, al igual que la señorita Ginevra.

El ojiverde desvió su vista hacia el retrato de viejo Albus, y se sorprendió que estuviese despierto.

- Escucha a Minerva, Harry – le dijo en su peculiar tono de voz – Ella es muy sabia, y sabe lo que dice.

El día siguiente fue peor de lo que Harry y Hermione se pudieron imaginar.

Primero, cuando la castaña había bajado muy temprano para terminar unos deberes inconclusos, Ginevra la había agarrado fuera de base con unos insultos que la ojimarron no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, y llorar callada.

Luego, cuando Harry bajaba a desayunar a eso de las siete y media, escucho como Ron le comentaba a Dean y Seamus sobre un _ex mejor amigo_ que había tenido hace poco, pero que se había metido con su _ex novia_ teniendo una relación su hermana.

- Es difícil aceptar algo así – le había escuchado cuando pasaba a su lado para salir por el hueco del retrato – Pero bueno, hay que entender que hay dos clases de amigos: Lo incondicionales y los traidores. Creo que Potter cabe en el segundo bando.

Y como si aquello no fuera peor, cuando Hermione y Harry entraron al Gran Comedor, sintieron como una oleada de cuchicheos y comentarios malintencionados entraban por sus oídos a medida que se digerían a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- No puedo creer que Hermione haya hecho eso – decían unas chicas de cuarto curso de Ravenclaw – Y ella que se _veía_ tan tranquila. _Creía_ que no rompía un plato.

- ¿Escuchaste la ultima? – Le preguntaba una morena de Hufflepuff a su mejor amiga – Fue por Hermione Granger que Harry Potter botó a Ginevra Weasley. Y yo que creía que esos dos solo eran amigos.

Aunque claro, los comentarios provenientes de la mesa de Slytherin eran mucho más arrogantes y fuertes que los demás, y esos no pasaron desapercibidos.

- Escuche que Weasley había terminado con Granger porque la vio teniendo _relaciones_ con Potter en los baños de los prefectos – le decía una muchacha de sexto curso a Pansy Parkinson, la cual tenía una ancha sonrisa, esperando gustosa difundir aquel chisme por toda la escuela.

Pero un comentario que saco de casillas a Harry fue el de Montague, el cual lo había dicho a los cuatro vientos para que todos escucharan:

- Esa Granger es una _zorra_¿no? – Le decía a un compañero que Harry no recordaba su nombre – Mira que estar con Weasley y meterse con su mejor amigo, eso solo lo hacen las _rameras_ profesionales. Se parece a la novia de un primo, se acostó con su hermano teniendo una relación con mi…- pero el Slytherin no pudo terminar de contar la historia, ya que quedo grogui por el puñetazo que Harry le propicio en el rostro.

- Y la próxima vez que insultes a Hermione… – le decía entre dientes viéndolo a los ojos amenazadoramente – Recuerda que no está sola, y me tiene a mí.

Y justo en el momento en que giraba sobre sus talones, se encontró furente a frente con el rostro lívido de una castaña.

- Hermione.

- No necesito que _nadie_ me defienda, Harry – le espetó, haciendo mucho énfasis en la palabra nadie – Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

- Pero, Hermione…- la chica no dijo nada más, y lanzándole una última mirada cargada de rabia, salio del Gran Comedor.

Las clases no estuvieron mucho mejor. Por un lado Hermione sufría el rechazo de la comunidad femenina por haberse comportado como una ramera, y Harry tenía que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros por haberse metido con Hermione y no haber obtenido nada a cambio.

- Sí quiera la hubieras llevado a la cama – le había dicho Blaise Zabini con mordacidad cuando se encontraron en el pasillo al cambio de hora – Aunque creo que quedarías traumado de por vida. Porque mira que tener sexo con una sangre sucia… ¡ugh! Debe ser asqueroso.

- ¿Por qué mejor no cierras tu pico y me dejas en paz? – le preguntó entre dientes apretando su varita.

Justo en el momento en que estaba pensando una buena maldición para lanzarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció y lo apremió a que entrara a clases.

En clase de trasformaciones, Harry trato de hablar con Hermione, pero esta lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

- Psss¡Hermione! – La llamaba, incomodando a tres alumnos de Hufflepuff – Psss¡Hermione! – la castaña giro los ojos y apretando los dientes levantó el ceño.

- ¿Podemos hablar después de clases?

- ¡Señor Potter!, si tiene tantas ganas de hablar¿Me puede decir el año en que murió Frederick Doryn, el invento del conjuro "_Incarcifors_"? – le preguntó Minerva con los brazos cruzados.

El moreno se acomodo en su silla y negó con la cabeza.

- Muy bien, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por andar hablando en clase – puntualizo levantando la varita - ¿Dígame señorita Granger?

- 1901 – dijo, en un hilillo de voz.

- ¿Perdón?

- Que Frederick Doryn falleció en el verano de 1901, en Sydney – McGonagall torció el gesto, y sonriendo asintió.

- Muy bien, señorita Granger, diez puntos para Gryffindor.

- Con una novia que lo libera de todo, cualquiera – comentó Ernie Mcmillan al fondo de la clase.

Los alumnos se rieron por su comentario y Hermione escondió su rostro subiendo el cuello de su camisa.

- ¡Hermione, necesitamos hablar! – Le suplicaba el ojiverde a la salida de clases – Mira, se que fue mi culpa que todo esto hubiese pasado, pero quiero que sepas que…

- ¡Déjame en paz, Harry! – le espetó la castaña zafándose de su brazo – Yo te dije mil veces que esto era un error, que no podíamos tener nada porque estaba de por medio Ron y Ginny, pero tu quisiste seguir jugando con fuego y yo… ¡Es mejor distanciarnos, Harry! Será mucho mejor para ti y para mí.

Pero el moreno negó con la cabeza, y agarrándola de nuevo por el antebrazo, la miro a los ojos.

- ¿Acaso no entiendes que moriría si te perdiera¿No ves que no puedo vivir sin ti?

- Pero tienes que hacerlo – le dijo la Gryffindor evitando su angustiosa mirada – Por tu bien, por mi bien.

- Pero, Hermione…

- ¡Harry, esto no puede continuar, entiéndelo! – le espetó la mujer mordiéndose el labio inferior – Fue suficiente con los besos, no quiero extender más esto.

- ¡Pero Hermione, YO TE AMO!

- ¡Shiiiiit! – lo cayó, tapándole apresuradamente la boca. Con los ojos como platos miro alarmada a ambos lados y suspiro aliviada.

- Harry, no puedes seguir diciendo eso. No podemos seguir con esto.

- Hermione, pero…

- Hazlo por tu bien, hazlo por mí. Si nos distanciamos es posible que volvamos a ser los amigos de antes, y probablemente volvamos con Ginny y Ron, las personas que verdaderamente nos corresponde.

- ¡Pero no quiero hacerlo! – le espetó el moreno con terquedad – ¡A la única que quiero seguir besando por el resto de mis días es a ti, Hermione!

La chica se mordió el labio, y tragando saliva levantó el rostro.

- Nosotros solo podemos ser amigos Harry, ya te lo había aclarado antes.

- Pero yo te amo, Hermione – le recordó con terquedad – Te lo dije ayer en la sala común, te dije que…

- Se muy bien lo que me dijiste – aceptó la castaña aguantando el llanto – Pero también me dijiste que te ibas alejar mientras yo no tomara una decisión.

- Pero el destino ya lo hizo – le dijo el moreno en un momento de desesperación – Ron ya se entero de lo nuestro y…

- Pero tú me dijiste que te alejarías de mí hasta que tomara una decisión. Y yo te dije que quería tomar todo con calma para no lastimar a nadie¡Y mira lo que ocurrió!

- ¿A que quieres llegar? – le preguntó el ojiverde viéndole el rostro.

Hermione suspiro, y sintiendo una opresión en el pecho por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, dijo:

- Ya le cause mucho daño a Ron y a Ginny. Le acuse daño a ti y…y eso era lo último que quería. Por mis indecisiones preferí que el destino decidiera y ahora Ron y Ginny me odian y tu estas mendigando por un amor que no se si te pueda corresponder – y reprimiendo las lagrimas, dijo - Lo siento Harry, pero, creo que si nos alejamos, si nos dejamos de ver…

- No me pidas eso, Hermione. No lo pidas porque sabes que me es imposible.

La castaña asintió.

- Lo sé, y…y por eso he tomado una decisión, y espero que la respetes – Harry sintió un mal presentimiento, y agarrando el rostro de la castaña, la observo con intriga.

Hermione agacho la mirada, pues no podría soportar ver la decepción en aquellos ojos verdes, en esos ojos que tanto la embelesaban.

- Lo siento Harry, pero…me voy de Hogwarts.

- ¡¿Qué?! – su voz retumbo en los pasillos y aulas vacías. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien¿Hermione se iría de Hogwarts¿Se alejaría de él?

- Estas…mintiendo¿verdad? – la ojimarron negó, y zafándose con delicadeza de sus manos, dijo:

- Ayer, cuando salí del despacho de McGonagall pensé en muchas cosas: Pensé en el sufrimiento que te había causado por mi indecisión y recordé la expresión de Ron cuando dijiste que me amabas. Y me di cuenta que todo esto había sido culpa mía, que si no me hubiera quedado contigo en la sala de los menesteres nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Si no te hubiera señalado el muérdago seguramente ahora estaríamos felices junto a Ron y Ginny. Y…y yo soy la única culpable de todo lo que está pasando.

El ojiverde negó con terquedad, sin poder dar crédito a esas palabras.

- Yo correspondí con tu beso – le recordó en un hilillo de voz – Y te seguí besando aún cuando no querías. Yo te presione para que terminaras con Ron y fui yo el primero que le cause sufrimiento a Ginny. ¡No te permito que te eches la culpa de algo que…que solo yo soy el responsable!

- ¡No Harry! – Le espetó la castaña – Si buscamos culpables esa soy yo.

- Pero, Hermione.

- Y lo mejor es esto. Si tú no puedes alejarte de mí, yo…yo lo haré.

- Pero si te marchas yo desfallecería, yo no puedo vivir sin ti, Hermione.

La castaña se mordió el labio, y mirando por la ventana, suspiro.

- Mis padres acabaron de llegar – dijo, viendo a dos adultos caminando un poco temerosos hacia las escaleras de piedra – Mi…mi equipaje ya está listo y…y solo resta dejar mis asuntos escolares en orden e irme.

- ¡NO! – Exclamó el moreno en un momento de desenfreno – Hermione, amor, no te vayas – y agarrándola por la cintura, acercó su rostro al suyo.

- ¡Te amo, y no podría vivir sin ti! – y acercándose un poco, unió sus labios con los de ella.

Hermione los mantuvo sellados el tiempo suficiente para que Harry se diera cuenta de que nunca más aquellos besos le volverían a ser correspondidos.

- Hermione…- balbuceó, al sentir como sus manos lo separaban de su cuerpo.

- Adiós Harry – y dándole una última sonrisa, agacho la mirada y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras de caracol.

Harry la vio alejarse, quiso detenerla pero sus piernas no respondieron a tiempo, y el último recuerdo que quedaría guardado en su memoria, fue el peculiar perfume de aquella mujer que había amado con toda su alma: Un olor a frambuesa y calabaza recién cortada.

Y poco a poco fue cayendo al vació….

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS...**

**_PRIMERO QUE TODO, LES DESEO UN FELIZ 2008 ATRASADISIMO, Y SEGUNDO, SORRY X LA TARDANZA, ES QUE TODO ESE ROLLO DE LA NAVIDAD ME TOMO MUCHO TIEMPO, ADEMÁS MIS VACATIONS TERMINARON Y BUENO, EN LA PREPA MOLESTAN CADA DÍA MÁS :S_**

**_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO EL CHAP, Y PLIS, NO ME MANDAN UNA MALDICIÓN AL CORREO, SIII??? SÍ, SE QUE FUE CRUEL, PERO BUENO, QUIEN DIJO QUE EL AMOR ERA FÁCIL? (a si, Rowling ¬¬) _**

**_ESPERO K A NADIE LE HAYA DADO UN PAPATUS X COMO TERMINO Y PS NAA, OJALA ME DEJEN RREWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO EL CHAP..._**

**_GRX X LOS REWS...ENSERIO, MUXAS GRX !!!!_**

**__**

**_RESPUESTA A LOS REWS:_**

**nanecl**  


Hola: Grax x el rew, me alegro k t este gustando.

Besos, ctd y nos leemos pronto...

**patita potter**

Holis Paty: Grax x el rew guapa, me alegro que te esteb gustando el fic. Espero que por este chap  
no vallas a dejar de leerlo, creeme me sentiria muy mal oO, espero q me entiendas y espero tambien  
ver tu rew en este chap.

Muchos besos, cdt guapa!!!!

**Dragon Hearth**

Hello: Bueno, primero que nada, espero que no me vayas a mandar una maldición x correo oO  
Se que soy mala, malvada, pero así va a el fic y ps e gusta hacer sufrir a Harry un buen jejejej.  
Seee, a mi también me hubiera encantado que en DH hubiese pasado eso, y en realidad no me  
daría nada si Ginny sufre, por mi que se vaya a la patagonia si es necesario jejejje...  
Ojala te haya gustado el chap y sorry xla demora...

besos...

**OK ESO ES TODO...MUXOS BESOS BYE!!!!!!!!!**

**LO KERUUU!!!1**

**EMMA.**


	7. Cartigo Inoportuno

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (**_si así fuera creánme que no existiriani HBP ni DH _**¬¬) Yo solo los utilizo para m diverción y la diversión de uds. La saga de Haryr Potter pertenece a ****JKR y a la WB. No pretendo lucrar con ellos y solo los usos para mi diverción.**

* * *

**7 **

**Castigo inoportuno **

Una espesa niebla comenzaba a cubrirle todo el cuerpo. Primero fueron sus piernas y al tiempo que ascendía sentía que un extraño frío entraba por su cuerpo y se apoderaba de su pecho.

No sabía que era peor: si aquella espelúznate tiniebla subiendo por su cuerpo, o ese extraño frío que invadía su pecho.

Cuando la masa negra llego hasta su cintura, se dio cuenta que ya no podía más, y jadeando, se tocó el pecho.

Su corazón estaba roto, al igual que su alma.

Poco a poco fue cayendo en el mismo vació de cada noche, y luego oscuridad y voces que provenían del más haya…

El ajetreo en la habitación fue lo que despertó al joven moreno. Era el cinco de mayo y sus compañeros se encontraban desordenando los baúles en busca de túnicas limpias para una celebración que había el día de hoy.

- ¡No sé porque mamá se empaño en comprarme estos harapos! – Bufaba Dean Thomas mirando con recelo una prenda de color negro – Si sabe que odio esta mierda.

- Pues entonces no te lo pongas y ya – le sugirió un despreocupado Seamus, sentado en la orilla de su cama – Igual te vez elegante con o sin el chaleco.

- ¿No creen que es hora de llamar a Harry? – Preguntó Neville viendo con preocupación a su compañero acostado en la cama – Llegara tarde a la cena¿no creen? – Seamus y Dean se miraron de reojo y levantaron los hombros.

- Lo mejor que le puede ocurrir es que hoy no se levante. – Comentó Dean dejando el tema del chaleco a un lado y arreglándose el cabello – Sabes lo irritado que se pone Ron al tenerlo cerca, así que es mejor evitar encuentros como el del mes pasado.

"_La noticia de que Hermione Granger había abandonado Hogwarts a principios de Abril, se corrió por los pasillos más rápido que la profesora Hooch podía decir Quidditch. _

_Un día después de la partida de Hermione, Ron esperaba a Harry a la salida de una clase de encantamientos. Su rostro y orejas se encontraban tan colorados como su cabello, y sus puños estaban lívidos de la rabia. _

_- ¡¿Por qué?! – Fue lo primero que dijo al empujar a Harry con todas las fuerzas - ¡¿Por qué maldita sea?! _

_Harry lo miro de arriba abajo, y sin detenerse a pensar a lo que se refería su ex mejor amigo, dio media vuelta y emprendió rumbo hacia las escaleras de caracol. _

_Pero Ron fue mucho más rápido y lo devolvió de un empujón. _

_- ¡¿No se suponía que eran novios¿No se suponía que la amabas? Si era así… ¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA SE LARGO¿POR QUÉ LA DEJASTE IR? - Harry levanto la miraba y se cruzo con unos rabiosos ojos azules, llenos de ira y confusión. _

_No supo cómo responderle, pues ni el mismo sabía porque demonios había dejado que se marchara. ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de seguirla y si era apropiado arrojarse al carruaje solo para que no se fuera? _

_Realmente había sido muy estúpido al dejarla ir, y Ron también lo sabía. _

_- ¡Si hubiese sido yo, no la hubiera dejado ir! – Le exclamó Ron con los puños apretados – ¡PORQUE YO SI LA AMO DE VERDAD! – Aquello había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. _

_¿Perdón¿A caso él le había dicho que no amaba a Hermione lo suficiente como para haberla podido retener¿A caso el, Ronald Billius Weasley, le acababa de decir a él que no amaba a Hermione después de que fuese el pelirrojo quien se demoro 7 años en demostrar un sentimiento por Hermione¿Le estaba hablando el mismo que siempre había discutido con Hermione y la había hecho sentí como una basura¿Era el mismo chico que le decía que no amaba a Hermione? _

_- ¡No sabes lo que dices! – le dijo, apretando los dientes - ¡No sabes nada porque yo SI amo a Hermione! _

_- ¡Pues no parece! – Exclamó un irritado pelirrojo mirándolo con furia - ¡Por tu culpa Hermione se alejo, por tu culpa se fue de mi vida! _

_- ¿Crees a caso que no me duele su partida¿Crees que tú eres el único que sufre por todo esto¡ELLA SE LLEVO PARTE DE MI VIDA CUANDO SE FUE, Y TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE NUNCA LA AME SOLO PORQUE FUI LO SUFICIENTEMENTE ESTUPIDO PARA ACEPTAR Y RESPETAR SU DECISIÓN, COMO SIEMPRE EL MALDITO AMIGO DE HARRY POTTER LO HACE! _

_- ¡¿Acaso estas insinuando que si yo la hubiese retenido era porque no respetaba su decisión¿Quieres decir que me tenía que morir por dentro para que ella fuese feliz¿Y yo donde quedaba? – le preguntó Ronald con el rostro lívido. _

_- Si realmente la amaras tanto como dices amarla, la hubieses dejado ir así como yo lo hice – le espetó su ex amigo apretando los puños – Porque cuando amas a una persona con el alma y el corazón no te importa lo que suceda con tu vida de mierda, solo si tienes la certeza de que esa persona está bien, con o sin ti. _

_- Eso es ser muy egoísta. _

_- No, el egoísta es tu comportamiento – le ratificó el moreno con los dientes apretados – O dime¿Tu dejarías que Hermione fuese infeliz solo para que tú seas feliz? – el pecoso no supo que responderle, por lo cual Harry supo que había salido triunfador. _

_Así que dio media vuelta para bajar, de nuevo, por las escaleras, pero antes de que pudiese tocar el primer peldaño, la fuerte mano de Ronald Weasley lo devolvió con furia provocando que su mochila se abriera y cayeran los libros escaleras abajo. _

_- ¿Pero que demonios haces, imbécil? – le preguntó Harry viendo sus libros en el suelo. _

_- ¡Lo que debí haber hecho hace muchísimo tiempo! – y levantando el puño le profirió un seco golpe en toda la nariz, provocando que sangrara en el acto. _

_No supo si había sido por el impacto del golpe que lo agarró desprevenido, o la llama de furia y frustración que crecía por dentro desde la partida de Hermione; que agarró por el cuello a Ron y lo tiró al suelo. _

_- Nunca…- le decía entre dientes al tiempo que se le tiraba en sima – Me-vuelvas-a-tocar – y con toda la fuerza que seis años en el equipo de Quidditch y varios encuentros con Voldemort le habían otorgado, le propinó varios golpes en el aturdido rostro del pelirrojo. _

_Primero, la nariz recibió el impacto, luego, fueron las mejillas que quedaron rojas por el golpe. _

_- ¡De-ten-te! – exclama Ron entre borbotones de sangre en la boca, pero el moreno se encontraba tan sumido en su labor de acribillar cualquier existencia que se llamase Ronald, que no escuchaba sus alaridos y suplicas. _

_- ¡Harry…de-ten-te…! _

_Al poco rato un corillo de estudiantes chismosos los rodeó en un círculo, algunos procurando no acercarse tanto para no ser manchados por la sangre que salpicaba desde la comisura de la boca del pelirrojo. _

_Harry escuchaba algunos gritillos angustiantes provenientes de los espectadores, también algunos comentarios sinuosos para Ron sobre defensa personal, y uno que otro reproche hacia Harry por estar atacando a su disque mejor amigo. _

_Pero nada de aquello le importaba, es más, ya nada tenía importancia. Desde que su amada Hermione se había marchado de su lado con la tonta excusa de que todo sería mejor, la vida había perdido sentido. Ya no tenía caso seguir luchando por un futuro que no tenía presente, que no poseía ni una gota de esperanza en la cuerda. _

_Le era imposible seguir viviendo sin su Hermione, sin sus caricias, sin sus besos, sin sus consejos, sin su voz. _

_Por un momento la rabia lo abandono y la cordura volvió a su ser. Pensó que lo que estaba haciendo no le devolvería a Hermione, es más, le haría daño a la persona que más quería en el mundo: Su mejor amigo. _

_Ron no tenía culpa alguna, lo único que podía ser culpable el joven pelirrojo era haber sido la punta de aquel triangulo sin principio ni final, la línea recta que no cabía en el circulo de complicidad, el mal tercio que siempre iba a sobrar. _

_Así que dejándose llevar más por su cordura, apartó las manos del ensangrentado rostro del pecoso y se levantó con torpeza. _

_Miró a su alrededor: el corrillo de estudiantes lo miraban de arriba abajo, quizás, desconociéndolo por completo. Se sintió como una basura al ser observado de esa manera, y meneando la cabeza agachó la mirada para observar a Ron. _

_- Déjame ayudarte – se ofreció extendiéndole la mano, pero el pecoso, aturdido y asustado como estaba, se empujó con ayuda de sus manos hacia atrás y lo miro con temor de que en cualquier momento volviese a balancearse sobre él y le propinara otro puño en la cara. _

_- ¡Aléjate! – exclamó con un timbre de alarma en la voz. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y el color de sus mejillas se mezclaba con la sangre y el cabello. _

_- Pero, Ron… _

_- ¡No des un paso más! – le advirtió, sacando su varita del bolsillo y apuntándola a su pecho - ¡O juro que te mato! _

_- Pero… _

_- ¡Viene McGonagall! – gritó una niñita de tercero subiendo precipitosamente por las escaleras. El corrillo que se había formado hace un rato se fue esfumando como el humo, hasta que solo quedaron un aturdido Harry y un ensangrentado Ron con la varita en ristre. _

_- ¿Pero que diablos sucedió aquí?..." _

Neville se encogió de hombros, y mordiéndose el labio suspiró.

- Te vemos abajo, Nev - le dijo Seamus dejando el chaleco, obsequio de su madre, sobre la cama.

El joven Logbottom se cercioró primero de que sus compañeros hubiesen bajado las escaleras rumbo a la sala común, y luego llamó a Harry.

- Harry – murmuró, sacudiéndolo con brusquedad – ¡Harry, despierta! – el moreno, el cual ya se encontraba muy despierto y había escuchado de hito en hito la conversación de sus disque compañeros, abrió perezosamente los ojos y fingió un largo bostezo.

- ¿Qué hora es, Nev?

- Falta un cuarto para las nueve – le informó observándolo con preocupación - ¿Estás bien? – el ojiverde se estregó los ojos con brusquedad, e incorporándose en la cama, asintió.

- Sí, solo que me encuentro un poco cansado por los castigos de McGonagall, es todo.

Desde el día en que McGonagall subió por las escaleras y vio en esas condiciones a dos de sus alumnos favoritos, no tuvo más remedio que imponerle un severendo castigo a Ron y Harry.

"- _De aquí hasta que termine el año escolar, le van a ayudar a Hagrid con sus quehaceres en el Bosque Prohibido, de lunes a domingo_" les había informado la profesora Minerva una vez hubo pensado en un castigo no muy cruel pero si eficiente para dos de sus alumnos.

"- _Y quien me falte lo hago venir en las vacaciones_"

Por supuesto que aquello era algo un poco difícil de cumplir, pues una vez las vacaciones de verano iniciaban Hogwarts era cerrada hasta el 1º de septiembre, y ningún miembro del profesorado, o por lo menos no ninguno que Harry supiese, se quedaba todo el verano encerrado en la vieja escuela.

Aunque los jóvenes, conociendo a McGonagall como la conocían, sabían que a pesar de que ese año se graduaran ella era capaz de buscarlos hasta en la Patagonia para cumplir con sus castigos, de eso no tenían duda.

El cansancio que tenía Harry no era en cierta suma por el hecho de que Hagrid los ponía a cargar pesados bultos de alimentos para los animalejos que habitaban el bosque, sino por el hecho de que tenían que trabajar juntos, y aquello al moreno le jactaba.

- Bueno, pero ya casi los terminas¿no? – el ojiverde asintió, deseoso de que llegara el día de su graduación y pudiese largarse de Hogwarts, para olvidarse de todo y de todos.

- ¿Qué día es hoy? – preguntó, un poco desconcertado.

- Cinco de mayo – le respondió su amigo sin mirar el calendario – Hoy los de sexto despiden a los de séptimo¿recuerdas?

El moreno asintió no muy convencido de recordar aquella fecha.

Desde que había regresado a Hogwarts muchas cosas cambiaron, entre ellas varias celebraciones que con anterioridad no se realizaban, tales como: La del cinco de mayo, donde todo el alumnado de sexto de las cuatro casas de la escuela preparaban un estilo de fiesta para despedir a los de séptimo, ya que luego se encontrarían muy ocupados con todos los papeles para el ingreso a las universidades mágicas o muggles.

"_Bonito tiempo para hacer fiestas_" vociferó en su fuero interno con rabia.

En aquellos momentos odio con toda intensidad las locas ideas de Parvati y Lavender, esas dos cuando habrían la boca se formaba una baraúnda.

- Vas a ir¿cierto? – Harry miro de soslayo a Neville y negó.

- No Nev, no tengo ánimos para fiestas – le confesó con los hombros caídos – Mejo ve tu, seguramente muchas chicas te esperan.

Tras su comentario el pelinegro soltó una sonora carcajada. Harry levanto el ceño.

- ¡Si claro, la única chica que me esperaría sería mi abuela, y dudo mucho que se encuentre aquí en estos momentos! – el moreno rió con desgana, agradeciendo un poco el humor que le inyectaba su amigo.

- ¿Seguro no quieres venir? Mira que van a traer una banda buenísima – le comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa. Harry negó.

- No Nev, ve tú – le repitió con cansancio – Yo aprovecho para dormir un poco más.

Con resignación se levantó de la cama, y agarrando una corbata azul con puntos negros se acercó a la puerta.

- Tienes tiempo para arrepentirle – le insistió. Pero Harry seguía firme en su posición.

- No, gracias Neville – el Gryffindor asintió, y dándole una sonrisa giró el pomo de la puerta.

- Bue, si algo la fiesta comienza a las nueve y media – y sin decir una palabra más, se marchó.

-----------------

El sueño volvió a vencerlo minutos después de que Neville abandonara la habitación. Aquella espesa niebla volvía a cubrirlo de nuevo, esta vez hasta el tope, cortándole la respiración.

"_Hermione_" pensaba con desenfreno en un intento de vida "_Hermione, ven a salvarme_" pero a pesar de lo fuerte que gritase su nombre ella no lo escuchaba, ya se encontraba muy lejos de su sintonía.

"_Hermione, te amo_…" y volvía a caer en la espesa niebla…

- ¡Harry, Harry! – lo llamaba una voz familiar a lo lejos. Aquella voz lo fue sacando poco a poco de esa espesa niebla que le había cubierto el cuerpo.

Un vez sus ojos se hubieron abierto lo primero que se encontró fue la cara redonda de su compañero Neville, con uno que otro traguito en sima.

- Harry, la profesora Mi-Minerva dice que bajes hasta la cabaña de Hag-hip- Hagrid para terminar con el castigo de esta semana.

- ¿Castigo? – repitió a lo bajo un poco aturdido - ¿Cómo así que castigo?

- Sí, no sé, McGonagall me mando a que te dijera…hip…eso…y dice que…hip… ¡Bajes ya! – y sin más explicaciones salió de la habitación.

Aún en su letardo momentáneo, se incorporo en la cama y restregándose los ojos, dio un enorme bostezo.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y era insoportable las punzadas en el pecho. No podía creer lo desconsiderada que era McGonagall¿Cómo se le ocurría ponerlo a trabajar? luego de que el día de ayer Hagrid lo pusiese a cargar a él solo una cría de unicornio¡a él _solo_!

"_Vieja desconsiderada_" pensó con rabia poniéndose su túnica.

Al bajar por las escaleras se dio cuenta de que alguien se encontraba ahí, esperándolo junto a la chimenea…

ººººººº

Por primera vez en su vida Luna Lovegood se encontraba mirándose a un espejo, no para hacer alguna prueba rara del Quisquilloso, si no para verse a ella misma en todo su esplendor: Con la mano derecha la pasaba delicadamente por el contorno de sus caderas, viendo con orgullo como aquella túnica azul marina le combinaba perfectamente con sus brillantes ojos.

Una y otra vez se inclinaba sobre el marco del espejo para cerciorarse de que su cabello estuviese intacto, y de que las pociones alisadoras hubiesen surtido efecto.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nerviosa, ni el día en que su padre le mostro un cuerno arrugado sentía tal ansiedad.

"_Cálmate, Luna_" pensaba en su interior, muy ansiosa "_Solo es una cita, nada más_" pero ella tenía muy claro que no solo era una cita, era su primera cita. La primera que tenía en años desde que había ingresado a esa escuela.

Además el galán en cuestión no era cualquier pilfarro, no, era un hombre que valía la pena, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella.

Mordiéndose el labio arrugó el ceño. Desde hacia media hora se encontraba discutiendo por la mejor posición para un cadejo corto de cabello, pues no sabía si se veía mejor adelante o atrás de la oreja.

"_Creo que se ve mejor atrás_" pensó, colocándolo en esa posición.

Miró su reloj de pulso y se volvió a morder el labio.

¿Y si la dejaba plantada¿Y si se iba con otra¿Y si ella era tan poca cosa para él¿Si prefería a alguien que no usase rábanos como aretes¿Si prefería a alguien normal?

"_Si te eligió, es por algo_" le dijo una vocecilla en su interior muy parecida a la de una amiga "_Así que no te preocupes_"

A pesar de que sabía en su interior que esa vocecilla tenía razón, tenía un poco de miedo. Pues siempre había soñado con aquel momento, y cada vez que se iba a encontrar con él al final de las escaleras lo veía marcharse con otra, y ella se quedaba sola, llorando.

- No, toda va a salir bien, Luna – se dijo a si misma sentándose en la cama – Solo hay que esperar. El prometió venir, y lo hará - y volvió a mirar su reloj, faltaba un cuarto para las nueve.

Sabía que había sido una locura haberla invitado al baile después de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos con anterioridad. Pero desde que Hermione hubo dejado la escuela, y Harry ya no era su amigo, la mano cálida de aquella rubia había sido su único atisbo de luz en aquella oscuridad.

Con un "-Todo va a salir bien, Ronald. Ya lo veras" había renacido en él la esperanza, las ganas de vivir de nuevo.

Desde la vez en que se hubo enfrentado con Harry, hacia ya un mes, Luna había sido un gran apoyo, pues gracias a ella fue que evito cobrar venganza en el campo de quidditch y en la sala común. Gracias únicamente a sus consejos era que podía seguir subsistiendo en un mundo que para él ya no tenía sentido.

Gracias a aquella rubia era que volvía a ser de nuevo Ronald Weasley.

Cuando había invitado a Luna al baile no había sido por alguna segunda intensión, y esperaba que aquello ella lo entendiese. No, la había invitado como gesto de agradecimiento para expresarle lo mucho que le agradaba ser su amigo, y lo bien que le hacía su compañía.

Al lado de Luna se sentía bien, volvía a ser un niño de nuevo. Y pensar que antes se burlaba de sus locuras, aunque bueno, en el fondo siempre le había agradado.

Cuando estaba con ella podía ser él mismo, el bromista e inmaduro Ronald Weasley. El que no le importaba reírse de las túnicas de los profesores en su cara, al que siempre le encontraba el lado cómico a las cosas, el que siempre se reía de todo.

Junto a Luna era como estar con…con él, a excepción de que ella era mujer y por una extraña razón se complementaban muy bien.

Estar con Luna era como estar con su yo del sexo opuesto: pues ambos eran inmaduros, se reían de los mismos chistes y tenían los mismos gustos. También pensaban casi igual, claro está excluyendo que ella sí creía en la existencia de esas criaturas y el no.

Cuando estaba con ella se sentía tan bien, nada que ver con lo que sentía cuando se encontraba al lado de Hermione.

Al lado de la castaña tenía que aparentar ser un chico serio, al cual le gustaba el estudio y le encantaba devorarse libros. Cuando estaba con ella no podía reírse, y si lo hacía tenían que estar con Harry.

Los tiempos a solas eran incómodos, y no encontraban temas de conversación a excepción de las tareas.

En cambio con Luna…

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta lo bien que la pasaba con esa chica, y se preguntó si quizás esta vez iba por el camino correcto. Se preguntó si Cupido le había indicado su media naranja….

- ¡Luna, Ron Weasley te espera fuera de la sala común! – le comunicó una entusiasmada compañera de cuarto a una ansiosa rubia.

La ojiazul se mordió el labio, y mirándose por última vez en el espejo salió del cuarto.

"¿_Y si no le gusto_?" se preguntó en su fuero interno un poco nerviosa "_¿Y si este color le va mejor a Hermione?_" meneó la cabeza para tratar de dispersar aquellos pensamientos tan absurdos. Lo de Hermione y el ya había pasado hace un mes, _un _mes. Eso era demasiado tiempo, o bueno, eso creía ella.

Además tenía el permiso de Hermione, pues a Luna era la única que le escribía desde su partida de Hogwarts.

En la última carta le contestó una que ella le envió, donde le contaba que Ronald la había invitado al baile y que si podía aceptar.

"_Por supuesto tontica, claro que puedes aceptar_" había sido su respuesta, y Luna no pudo esperar más de ella.

Cada semana Hermione le escribía una carta diferente narrándole sus anécdotas en el instituido de Salem, en Canadá. Aunque no había nada novedoso que contar, pues siempre era la misma rutina. Pero cuando Luna supo, mucho antes que Harry, de la decisión de la castaña, le hizo jurar que le escribiría una carta por semana; y esta a su vez prometió no decirle nada a Harry.

"_Ya me estoy acostumbrando al clima de Ontario_" fueron las primeras palabras en su tercera carta, después de confesarle lo sosegada que se sentía sin Harry "_Ya hay varias chicas del instituto que hablan conmigo, y organicé las 16 asignaturas para poder asistir a todas. Extraño mucho Hogwarts, y a Harry, a él especialmente. ¿Cómo se encuentra¿Sigue mal¿Y cómo van los castigos con la profesora McGonagall? Cuéntame también de Ron, lo estas ayudando¿Verdad? Yo sé que si, yo siempre he dicho que ustedes hacen una pareja perfecta… _" Y todas y cada una de sus cartas se las respondía, con un "_El está mejor, y claro que estoy ayudando a Ron, el es una gran persona_…" aunque en su última carta en el mes de Abril había omitido la pequeña pelea con Ron, pues sabía que Hermione se enfadaría mucho si supiera aquello. Le hizo creer que McGonagall los había castigado porque se enfrentaron a duelo una vez terminada la jordana, y por ello les impuso la sanción.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras se sintió un poco mal. No sabía si era por los nervios o el hecho de ocultar algo que Harry pedía a gritos.

No podía soportar hablar con él sin que las palabras "_Necesito saber algo de Hermione_" cruzaran la conversación.

El moreno pedía cualquier prueba de supervivencia: fotos, cartas, regalos, algo que le rectificara que Hermione estaba bien, que _su _Hermione se encontraba bien, pero nada.

Luna se sentía como una traidora al recordar los montones de cartas escritas por Hermione que se encontraban bajo su colchón. Ella recibiendo miles, y el sufriendo por obtener una.

"- _Me gustaría tanto que ella me escribiera_" le había dicho una vez en el Gran Comedor, cuando, entre su sosiego, recordaba a Hermione con tristeza.

_"- Yo se que lo hará_" le decía una y otra vez, rogando que alguna vez Hermione aceptara escribirle una carta a Harry.

Una vez llego a la sala común de Ravenclaw, noto que muchas miradas, entre ellas varoniles, se posaron en ella cuando salto el último peldaño.

Algunos se quedaron boquiabiertos a lo bien que le lucía aquel vestido, otros, más osados, se atrevieron a silbar a lo bajo y a carraspear con fuerza.

- Estas muy linda, Luna – le había dicho Terry Boot cuando bajaba por las escaleras del dormitorio de los hombres. Luna agacho la cabeza y con bochorno fue directo a la salida.

Una vez dejó atrás las miradas penetrantes de sus compañeros de casa, se sintió igual o más incomoda cuando Ron se levantó del suelo y abrió los ojos como platos por lo linda que había quedado.

- ¡Wow!, eh…Luna, estas…bellísima – exclamó, observándola de arriba abajo.

La pequeña Ravenclaw se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, y sonriendo le agarró la mano.

- ¡A bailar! – fue todo lo que dijo antes de que se dirigieran al Gran Comedor.

Era la primera vez que tenía tantas miradas encima, ni cuando le decían "Lunanita Lovegood" había tenido tanta atención.

A pesar de que se encontraban sentados en la mesa comiendo pastelillos de caldero, a la rubia no le importaba, pues se encontraba con Ronald Weasley, el hombre de sus sueños, y eso para ella era más que suficiente.

De besen cuando Ron desviaba la mirada de los pasteles para posarla en Luna, y se abochornaban cuando cruzaban las miradas al tiempo.

- Y… ¿Qué hiciste hoy? – le preguntó la chica con su peculiar voz soñolienta. Ron sonrió. Eso era de lo que estaba hablando: Cuando se quedaban callados, aunque el silencio entre ellos no era incomodo, Luna siempre sacaba tema de conversación, y eso le agradaba mucho.

- Bueno, pues…me levante muy temprano para enviarle una carta a mamá y decirle que me comprara una túnica elegante y con clase – comentó arrugando el ceño. Pues aun recordaba el incidente en cuarto – Así que espere toda la mañana para que la lechuza regresara, y bueno, a las tres y cuarto vino con esto – y señalo con desgano la única túnica de segunda que su madre pudo conseguir.

Luna lo escudriño cerrando los ojos, y chasqueando la lengua sacó su varita.

- Le hace falta…un toque Lovegood – y apuntando hacia las solapas de la túnica las encogió un poco para que estuviesen más acorde con el corte del traje – Ahora sí¡Quedaste muy mono, Ronald! – Ron se sintió enrojecer, y agarrando otro pastelillo, sonrió.

El Gran Comedor lo habían arreglado más o menos como lo hicieron para el Torneo de los tres Magos, con varias mesas individuales por todo el salón y al final del mismo la típica mesa larga y amplia del profesorado.

En aquella se encontraba McGonagall, la cual andaba como vigía para que ninguna pareja se escapase del baile a hacer…"fechorías"

- Tranquilízate, Minerva – le aconsejaba Trewleny aplanchándose una parte de su vestido – Los niños se están divirtiendo, no creo que nadie quiera salir de aquí.

La directora levantó las cejas y siguió en vigía por el Gran Salón, pues era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Sonrió cuando se paso por la mesa donde se encontraba Luna junto a Ron, ella siempre sospechaba que entre ellos podía llegar a pasar algo.

Luego, sintió un poco de desdicha al ver las dos sillas continuas,vacías.

"_Ahí deberían estar Potter y la señorita Granger_" pensó con tristeza, recordando los viejos tiempos en los que aquel trió era inseparable. Donde se unían cada vez más con el peligro.

Peligro, eso era.

Retirándose de la gran mesa bajo por las escaleras y se acerco a Neville, el cual se encontraba un poquito pasado de copas, y hablaba testarudeces con una jovencita de sexto curso de Hufflepuff.

- ¡Logbottom! – exclamó con su resonante voz provocando que se resbalara una copa de cerveza de manteca de las manos del joven.

- Si… ¿Profesora…hip…directora? – McGonagall levantó el ceño, y agarrando las botellas de cerveza las guardo en su bolsillo.

- Logbottom, llama al señor Potter y dile que tiene que cumplir su castigo de esta semana con Hagrid – le informó, cruzada de brazos – Y por favor, trata de llegar en una pieza a la sala común.

El pelinegro asintió con torpeza, y levantándose de la mesa con ayuda de su pareja y la profesora, se fue tambaleando hasta la salida.

Desde hacía media hora el pelirrojo se encontraba en una lucha interna de invitar o no a Luna a bailar.

"_Pero tú no sabes bailar_" le decía una vocecilla en su interior "_Cuando mueves los pies pareciera que tuvieses un martillo en lugar de piernas_"

Claro que el Gryffindor no sabía bailar, pero no quería que Luna se aburriera, sería inaudito. Que lo hiciera otra persona, pero no ella.

- Bue…Luna…

- ¿Si?

- Qui…quieres…eh…ba-ba…bai…

- ¡Señor Weasley! – la autoritaria voz de Minerva retumbo en sus oídnos como fuertes martillazos, y apretando el puño suspiró.

- ¿Si? – preguntó entre dientes tratando de sonreír.

- Señor Weasley, acuérdese que tiene que cumplir el castigo de esta semana…

- Pero…si es viernes – le recordó alarmado - Además estamos celebrando… ¿No lo podría dejar para mañana? – la profesora levantó el ceño, y negando con la cabeza chasqueó la lengua.

- Pero, profesora….

- No se lo estoy pidiendo, señor Weasley. ¡Se lo estoy ordenando! – el pelirrojo pegó un respingo a la exclamación de la maestra, y viendo de reojo a Luna se encogió de hombros.

- No importa Ron, te espero.

- Sería más conveniente que no lo haga, señorita Lovegood - le aconsejó la directora cruzada de brazos – Es muy probable que el trabajo de hoy sea arduo.

Ron tragó saliva. ¿Trabajo arduo? Pero…

- Profesora…

- Diríjase a la sala común señor Weasley¡no hay discusión!

ººººººº

Al bajar las escaleras se dio cuenta que alguien lo esperaba junto a la chimenea.

- Ron – dijo a lo bajo sin mirarle el rostro.

El pelirrojo suspiro con fastidio, y caminando a grandes zancadas salió por el hueco del retrato.

- Fuiste tú¿verdad? – le preguntó entre dientes apretando los puños. Harry levantó el entrecejo, preguntándose a que diablos se refería.

- ¿Qué si fui yo, que?

- ¡No te hagas el tonto, Potter! – Espetó el pelirrojo con exasperación – Se que fuiste tú quien le diste la grandiosa idea a McGonagall para que nos pusiera a trabajar hoy. ¿Es que acaso no soportas verme feliz¿Qué¿Quieres filtrar también con Luna?

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó el moreno sorprendido - ¡Ron, Neville me llamó porque McGonagall le ordenó que lo hiciese! Además, hoy no me he visto con ella.

El pecoso arrugo el ceño, y bufando con exasperación bajaron por las escaleras de piedra.

------------------

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Hagrid ya se encontraba preparando todo lo necesario para la excursión de hoy, y eso aterro a Harry.

Pues era la primera vez que veía tantos costales juntos, y el moreno sabía que si tenían que cargarlos su contenido no era plumas de ave fénix.

- ¡¿Qué hay, chicos?!

- ¡Hola, Hagrid! – lo saludaron los jóvenes al unisonó. Luego vinieron las miradas asesinas.

El semigigante ya se había acostumbrado a aquellas miradas que no le dio importancia como la primera vez que las vio.

- Bueno…y Hagrid¿Qué vamos hacer con esos costales? – preguntó Harry una vez hubo recorrido con la mirada los bultos y contó en total 6.

- Bueno chicos, hoy haremos de nuevo una expedicioncita al Bosque Prohibido – tras aquel comentario Ron bufó a lo bajo, pues nunca le había gustado cuando Hagrid utilizaba los diminutivos.

- Y… ¿Qué clase de "expedicioncita"? – preguntó, arrugando el ceño.

- Bueno, les repartiré a cada uno de a tres costales – comenzó, señalando los bultos con lo que Harry había sufrido – Uno a uno lo irán arrastrando al Bosque, pueden utilizar la magia si quieren, aunque no se los recomiendo.

- ¿Y porque? – quiso saber un Harry muy curioso. Hagrid sonrió con malicia.

- Bueno…es que el contenido de estos bultos son un poco…sensibles a la magia¿Me hago entender? – Ron y Harry se miraron de reojo. No podían imaginar que clase de "contenido" tendrían aquellos costales para que la magia no funcionara.

- Y…luego de entrarlos al bosque¿Qué hacemos?

- Lo tienen que llevar al corazón del bosque– especifico el semigigante con una sonrisa – Una vez dentro abren los costales, _solo_ dentro del corazón del bosque, antes no.

- ¿Y porque antes no? – preguntó el pecoso mirando con recelo los bultos que tendría que cargar.

- Porque solo pueden ser abiertos en total oscuridad, pero si te quieres arriesgar…

- ¡No, si…ya…ya entendí!

- Eh…Hagrid – lo llamo Harry con una temblorosa voz - ¿Qué hay en esos costales? – preguntó, señalando tres costales que se encontraban al lado de las calabazas y se movían solos.

- ¡Yo no quiero cargar eso!

- Pues estas de suerte, lo va hacer Ron – comentó, mirando al pelirrojo con una ancha sonrisa. Ron arqueó las cejas y titubeo. Quería protestar, pero no encontró argumentos necesarios para hacerlo.

- ¿Qué…hay…ahí?

- Bueno, ahí hay huevos muertos de _Aethonan_, son caballos voladores muy conocidos en el Reino Unido e Irlanda.

- ¡Pues…esos huevos no están muertos! –comentó el pecoso viendo con temor y recelo los costales que le tocaba cargar.

- Claro que lo están – le aseguro el profesor – Solo que se mueven porque están frescos. Lo único que tienes que hacer cuando llegues al corazón del bosque, es quebrar los huevos, sacar el embrión muerto y dejarlo en el suelo para que la madre regrese por ellos y pueda fecundar de nuevo.

- Qué…hacer… ¡¿QUÉ?! – los ojos de Ron se desorbitaron al escuchar el _pequeño_ trabajo que tendría que hacer. ¿Acaso había algo peor que eso?

- No te alarmes Ron, no es nada del otro mundo.

- Sí Ronny, no te alarmes – le dijo Harry socarronamente. El pecoso empuño las manos listas para atacar, pero Hagrid lo interrumpió.

- Bueno, y a ti Harry te he dejado el mejor trabajo…

- ¿Luchar contra un Centauro? - inquirió el pelirrojo esperanzado, pero el profesor lo bajo de la nube.

- No Ron, recuerda que ellos ya son amigos. No, el trabajo de Harry es sacar en el corazón del bosque los residuos de los bicornios, para después acercarlos lo que más pueda a la cueva de las babosas carnívoras.

- ¡¿Qué?! – si el grito de Ron fue fuerte, el de Potter aturdió a los presentes, pues ambos tuvieron que destaparse los oídos con los dedos.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo, Potter? – Harry lo fulmino con la mirada, odiaba cuando Malfoy le decía esa misma frase, pero en aquellos momentos la odió aún más por salir de la boca de su ex mejor amigo.

- Por supuesto que no, si quiera no tengo que sacar fetos muertos y…

- ¡Muchachos, muchachos! – Los detuvo Rubeus levantando sus manotas – Cálmense, no ganaran nada peleando.

Ron se cuzo de brazos y yendo con temor hacia los costales que tenía que cargar, suspiro.

Si no hubiera sido por el estúpido de Harry que casi lo acaba, nada de eso estuviera ocurriendo, y seguramente estaría en aquellos momentos con Luna, riendo por algún chiste muggle.

………………………

- ¡Ron! – le gritó el moreno cuando, por accidente, uno de los costales que cargaba se rasgó por la mitad, causando que unos 8 huevos salieran volando en todas direcciones.

- ¡¿Qué¡Fue este maldito árbol que rasgo el costal! – espetó a su defensiva, señalando la rama de un frondoso árbol.

- ¡A mí que me importa! Sabes lo que dijo Hagrid, no podías abrir esto hasta que…

- Se muy bien lo que dijo – lo cortó el pecoso con exasperación – No lo tienes que repetir.

- Te lo repito para que no vuelva a ocurrir.

El Gryffindor bufó con ira, y agarrando los tres costales los arrastro por el suelo sin darse cuenta de que dejaba un hilillo de baba de feto.

El corazón del bosque era más tenebroso a las diez de la noche que al medio día, pues ni un rayo de luz entraba por los frondosos árboles, y los jóvenes se tuvieron que felicitar por haber llegado hasta allí.

- Acabemos con esto rápido¿quieres? – le sugirió Harry abriendo el costal mientras se agachaba a un lado.

Ron asintió, pues mientras más rápido terminaran, más rápido se alejaría de Harry.

El moreno levantó la cabeza y trato de que aquel desagradable olor no entrar por sus fosas nasales, pues sabía que se desmayaría en el acto.

Inhalando metió con lentitud las manos, y sacó un gran puñado de mierda. El contacto con su piel no fue tan horrible como pensaba, por lo menos se encontraba tibia.

Con lentitud se acercó a la pequeña "cueva" de las babosas carnívoras que Hagrid le describió, y dejó el puñado de residuos a un lado.

Por otro lado, Ron no había ni si quiera quebrado un huevo, pues tan poco era sus escrúpulos que le fue muy difícil hacerlo.

- ¿Puedes moverte? – le exigió el ojiverde, irritado al ver que no estaba haciendo nada. Ron suspiró, y agarrando una piedra toteo el huevo y al acto aparecieron unas pequeñas rendijas.

Mordiéndose la lengua comenzó a quitar la cascara y luego metió la mano con lentitud. El interior del huevo era frio y baboso, y creyó saber porque la cría había muerto.

Sacó el feto muerto y lo lanzó al suelo sin compasión, pues no podía aguantar un segundo más con esa cosa en sus manos.

- ¡Puag! – Exclamó, oliéndose las manos - ¡Huele a huevo podrido!

- ¿Y que más querías que oliera¿A arándano? – espetó el peliazabache con mordacidad.

Ron hizo caso omiso a su comentario, y volvió, de nuevo, a su labor.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer esos ruidos? – le pidió el pecoso algo irritado por los crujidos que Harry hacia.

- ¿Qué ruidos? – Preguntó a su vez el moreno desconcertado – Pensé que eras tú.

- Sí, si…muy gracioso. ¡Déjalo ya, quieres!

- ¿Pero que quieres que deje¡Si no soy yo!

Ron se mordió el labio y trago saliva. Por increíble que pareciera, le creía, pues había sido su amigo.

- Ah…si…si no…si no eres tú…y…no…no soy…yo…quien… ¿Quién es? – titubeo levantándose de un brinco del suelo.

Harry trago saliva, y limpiándose las manos en la túnica se incorporo del suelo.

- No se…pero…creo que es mejor irnos¿no crees?

- Si, si – asintió el Gryffindor dichoso de que por fin concordaran con algo – Ah…no me gustan esos crujidos.

Harry amarro uno de los costales, pero en esos momentos volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido, pero esta vez diferente.

- ¡Vamos! – Lo apremió su "amigo" asustado - ¡Regresemos con Hagrid!

- Shiiiiit¡calla Ron! – agudizó el oído tratando de descifrar aquellos sonidos que le eran tan familiares…remontándolo a viejas aventuras, aventuras de las cuales vivió ahí mismo, con Ron.

Entonces retrocedió cinco años atrás, cuando tan solo era un chiquillo de 12 años y trataba de buscar la razón de aquellas petrificaciones.

"_Sigan a las arañas_" había dicho una vez el guardabosque cuando le fueron a pedir ayuda.

- Sigan a las arañas – dijo a lo bajo con la boca seca.

Luego todo se quedo en silencio, y Harry se enteró que habían perdido tiempo valioso.

Tragando saliva, giró su cabeza con lentitud y sintió como era observado por millones de ojos, ojos blancos y vidriosos.

- Harry – lo llamó Ron entre dientes, igual de asustado que de costumbre.

- Ron…no te muevas – le sugirió su amigo lentamente su varita.

- ¿Por qué?

- Creo…creo que los hijitos de Aragón nos vinieron hacer…compañía…y trajeron consigo unos…amiguitos – y señalo varios insectos que se habían posado sobre la cabeza de Ron.

El pecoso la levantó con sorna y reprimió un grito al ver los afilados colmillos de la criatura.

- No…te…muevas – le advirtió Harry con los dientes apretados. Cuando hubo sacado la varita por completo, exclamó - ¡I_mpedimenta_! – y el insecto salió despedido hacia atrás.

Pero el rayo de luz producido por la varita, provoco que las arañas y sus pequeñas compañías se alarmaran aún más y se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Ahora que hacemos? – preguntó un Ron desesperado.

- Corre cuando te diga, y utiliza tu varita en el acto – murmuró el Gryffindor con la varita firmemente apretada.

Agudizó de nuevo su oído para tratar de oír cualquier acercamiento, y al notar que todo estaba en calma, exclamó - ¡YA! -

Y varios ases de luces atravesaron el bosque…

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS...**

**_Como han estado? Ps sorry por la tardanza, es que ando con la cabeza hecha un lio...pues en Abril tengo que presentar una prueba llamada el ICFES, que son pruebas realizdas por el estada a todos los estudiantes de ultimo año de prepa para así poder ingresar a la Universidad. Y como si no fuera mucha la presión, estoy entre no saber que estudiar, pues mis dudas estan en estudiar Economia y Finanzas Internacionales, Comunicación publicitaria o Diseño de la Comunicación Grafica, sin contar la Uni en la que me gustaría ingresar..._**

**_Así que son muchas cosas las que tengo en la cabeza, así que espero me comprendan..._**

**_Bueno ps espero k le haya gustado el chap, y moment d responder rews!!!!_**

****

**_---------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_RESPUESTA A LOS REWS:_**

****

**zoe love potter**

Holis zoe...  
wooo tengo admiradora jejejejeje!!!!!  
Me alegro mcuho k t este gustando la historial, al igual que RPP, ps bueno ya actualice, así que pasate por haya vale?  
y ps nad,a yo tbmn creo lo mismo, hermy no es así...pobre si, yo los hago sufri mucho jeje...

Besos, cdt bye!

**deli(H,Hr)**

abuseHolis...primero que todo...gracias x el rew, me alegro k t este gustando...y segundo, a todos los harmonys les hubiese gustado aquello, creenme, cuanto no daría x desaparecer DH y HBP...¬¬ estupidos libros dl demonio!!!! bueeee pero lo hecho, escrito esta jejejeje...solop nos queda dsilusionarnos con esto jejejejejeje...

Y por supuesto k no me olvido d ustedes, mis lectoristos hermozos...besos!!!! cdt!

**Dragon Hearth  
**

abuseHolis...  
weee primero k todo, grx x el rew...y segundo, ahhh, opbvio hermy no dejara los estudios!!! y bueno, lo d la escuela, sorry x la poca imaginativa, peor no me imagine a una hermione en Drumstrang o en Francia ¬¬ así k la mande pa' ya jejejeje...ps muy cierto lo que dices, si realemente quieres a una persona, es mejor dejarla ir, y si regresa a ti es porque siempr fue tuya...(algo así le dijo Harry a Ron en su "discución") y ps nada, gracias x leer, y nos seguimos viendo ps...

cdt, besos y hasta pronto!!!!

**OK ESO ES TODO...MUXOS BESOS BYE!!!!!!!!!**

**LO KERUUU!!!1**

**EMMA.**


	8. Sobre lo correcto y lo fácil

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (**_si así fuera creánme que no existiriani HBP ni DH _**¬¬) Yo solo los utilizo para m diverción y la diversión de uds. La saga de Haryr Potter pertenece a ****JKR y a la WB. No pretendo lucrar con ellos y solo los usos para mi diverción.**

* * *

**8  
Sobre lo correcto y lo fácil **

_Martes, 9 de mayo de 1997. Ontario, Canadá_

Salió de la lechuzeria con la carta de su amiga Luna en mano. Le agradecía mucho a esa joven rubia por ser su único contacto con el mundo que una vez creyó era suyo.

Los pasillos del Instituto de Salem para Brujas y Magos adolescentes eran un poco más angostos que los de Hogwarts, pero su vez más lúgubres, más desiertos. No sabía si era por esa desolación que sentía en su pecho desde hacía un mes, o simplemente porque se no era su lugar.

Aunque desde su llegada al Instituto, todos los profesores y las directivas la trataban como si fuera un Díos debido a sus altas calificaciones, una pequeña parte de su cuerpo le pedía gritos que se fuera de ahí, que ese no era su sitio, que no se engañara más.

Pero como buena Hermione que era, la cual siempre tomaba el camino correcto al fácil, no iba a dar un paso atrás. Pues ella había tomado esa decisión y tenía que aguantar sus consecuencias. Aunque a veces no soportaba más y quería salir corriendo lejos, quería encontrar un refugio, quería estar quizás, en los brazos de Harry.

Si en Hogwarts le era muy difícil llevar su don de "sabelotodo", en Salem los jóvenes eran mucho más "bruscos" con respecto a los "nerds". Pues desde su llegada siempre la habían insultado y en muchas ocasiones hasta puesto trampas mágicas, y si no fuera porque sabía manejar a la perfección la varita habría sido la primer vez que conocería el hospital.

"_Se les pasará_" le escribía constantemente su amiga Luna en todas y cada una de las cartas que Hermione recibía, pues siempre le contaba como eran las personas de Canadá y como la trataban los chicos de la escuela.

"_Seguro es porque eres extranjera, no le prestes mucha atención y sigue con tu vida, pues lo que ellos quieren es atormentarte_"

Aunque para Luna era fácil decirlo, pues se encontraba en Hogwarts disfrutando del principio del verano con Ron y sus amigos, y ella estaba en el aterrador Canadá, la cual se encargaba de hacer sentir como una basura a todos sus extranjeros.

Pero a pesar de todo varias niñas le hablaban, tres, de millones de estudiantes inscritos en el Instituto, aunque peor era que nadie lo hiciera.

Subió por las escaleras mientras abría el sobre, no tuvo necesidad de mirar un solo instante hacia el frente, pues el mes que llevaba en la escuela había sido más que suficiente para memorizarse el camino directo a los dormitorios.

En Salem no había cuatro casas como en Hogwarts, sino solo dos divisiones donde ubicaban a los estudiantes según el curso. En el se estudiaba un año más que en Hogwarts, es decir ocho, por lo cual desde 1º hasta 4º era la división "_Apprentice magician_" y de 5º hasta 8º era la división "_Wizard Experts_" y Hermione, como se encontraba en la división "_Wizard Experts_", su dormitorio estaba ubicado en la ala norte del lado izquierdo, quinto piso a la derecha.

Para entrar a los dormitorios no era necesario decir una clave, pues ninguna pintura o voz mágica les preguntaban acertijos o algo por el estilo, solo tenían que utilizar un hechizo de acuerdo a su división frente a un receptor, y este veía si era o no miembro de la división.

"_Glisseo_" murmuro la castaña apuntando hacia el receptor. Pasaron unos segundos y una melodiosa voz (muy parecida a la que sonaba en la cabina telefónica para visitantes en el Ministerio de Magia) la saludo con agrado.

- Sea bienvenida, Señorita Hermione Jane Granger – y acto seguido una puerta apareció de la nada y se abrió por si sola.

La forma de la sala común de la división dos era muy parecida a las salas comunes normales, pues estaba rodeada de sofases, mesas, asientos y libros, y en las esquinas varias escaleras en forma de espiral ascendían hasta el dormitorio de las chicas y los varones.

Una vez hubo abierto el sobre, se fue a sentar en su sillón preferido: Uno muy cerca al fuego.

Cuando desdoblo la carta, la pequeña, pero fina caligrafía de su amiga Luna Lovegood brillo bajo el intenso fuego carmesí de la chimenea:

_Domingo, 7 de mayo de 1997_

_Querida Hermione._

_Espero que ahora te encuentre mejor, pues en tus anteriores cartas sonabas muy debatida._

_Seguramente recibirás esta carta a más tardar el lunes o el martes, pues ya sabes como son el correo lechuzil, es tardío. _

_Quiero contarte que la cita con Ron estuvo fenomenal, aunque no bailamos, me divertí mucho, pues Ron es un hombre muy tierno._

_Aunque nuestra cita duro muy poco, ya que la profesora McGonagall se lo llevo dizque para cumplir con su castigo de la semana, me divertí demasiado._

_Toda la noche estuve preocupada por Ron, pues el me había prometido que volvería temprano y no lo hizo. Así que me tuve que ir a dormir y hablar con el a la mañana siguiente._

_Antes de contarte como fue su extraordinario castigo, y digo extraordinario porque hasta a mí me sorprendió las consecuencias que conllevo aquello, te cuento que tuve un sueño muy extraño._

_Soñé que te perseguía un esprutingus y que luego Harry te salvaba montándote en su leal hipogrifo, y luego te soñé con un vestido blanco y agarrada de la mano de…pero en ese momento mi compañera de cuarto me levanto y se acabo el sueño._

_Bueno al caso, el hecho fue que al día siguiente baje a la sala común para hablar con Ron, y este me contó que casi fueron comidos por muchas arañas, digo comidos porque Harry estaba con él. Luego de batallar con ellas y de que Harry le hubiese salvado el pellejo, ¡Se volvieron hablar! No como los grandes amigos, pero algo es algo, ¿no?_

_Después de eso Ron me pidió disculpas por dejarme sola y que luego me recompensaba por ser tan buena amiga. Aunque eso me entristece porque yo quiero que me vea como más que una amiga, pero lo se, todo a su tiempo._

_Antes de enviarte la carta me encontré con Harry, a pesar de que ya se habla con Ron, te extraña mucho, y creo que él esta sospechando que nosotras dos hablamos. Hermione, por favor, ¡Envíale una carta! Mira que ese hombre no puede vivir sin ti. Deja aún lado ese orgullo y ve por el camino de lo correcto, porque a pesar de lo que pienses, escaparse de los problemas no es el camino correcto, si no el fácil._

_No seas como ese escritor que por miedo de una revolución decidió elegir el camino fácil juntando a las parejas equivocadas. Tú tienes que ser valiente e inteligente y escoger lo correcto a pesar de los retos. Eres una Gryffindor, ¿no? ¡Pues demuéstralo!_

_Piensa en lo que te dije, aunque sea por una vez._

_Abrazos._

_Luna._

_PD: No te quería contar pero al parecer Ginny se le esta lanzando de nuevo a Harry, ¡Haz algo! _

Cuando termino la carta la dejo a un lado y suspiro.

Aún las palabras de su amiga seguían retumbándole en la cabeza: "Deja aún lado ese orgullo y ve por el camino de lo correcto, porque a pesar de lo que pienses, escaparse de los problemas no es el camino correcto, si no el fácil.

No seas como ese escritor que por miedo de una revolución decidió elegir el camino fácil juntando a las parejas equivocada"

El camino correcto, no el fácil. ¿Acaso no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo? ¿No era corrector sacrificar su propia felicidad por la de los demás? ¿No era correcto alejarse de su…mejor amigo?

Suspiró.

Si que era difícil eso de lo correcto y lo fácil, ¿Por cual de las dos irse? Si en muchas ocasiones lo correcto poseía obstáculos, y lo fácil era tan…sencillo. Sin obstáculos, sin una meta a la cual alcanzar, sola un simple escrito que se quedaba plasmado para siempre, sin necesidad de enmendaduras, ataduras, sin cambios.

¿Qué hacer cuando tú única salida es lo fácil? ¿Qué hacer cuando lo correcto es tan difícil? ¿Qué hacer si tu dedición lastima a más personas de las que crees?

¿Tomar lo correcto de lo fácil? ¡Como si fuera tan sencillo!

--

La pelirroja sabía que volvía a jugar con fuego, pero esa era su naturaleza: Quemarse siempre con las cosas ajenas.

Aún en su cabeza de caballos alados y castillos de cristal, no le cabía la remota posibilidad, solo remota, de que Harry ya no la quisiera, de que ya no pensara en una cabellera roja con un fresco aroma a flores silvestres, si no en una cabellera castaña con olor a frambuesas y calabazas recién cortadas.

Aún, en su mundo donde creía ser la señora de Potter, no daba cabida a una soledad, a una derrota. Pues a pesar de todo había perdido la batalla, pero no la guerra.

Así que desabotonando tres de los botones de su camisón de dormir, se miro al espejo que le había regalado su amiga Luna, y con ayuda de su varita se arreglo el cabello.

Sabía que lo que estaba apunto de hacer iba a funcionar, pues el nunca se había resistido a su aroma del shampoo y como meneaba su cabellera en el viento. Estaba completamente segura de que iba a funcionar, pues ella ya estaba lejos y el necesitaba un consuelo.

Además sabía donde encontrarlo, pues lo había escuchado hablar con Neville al final del entrenamiento.

Este le dijo que no iría al dormitorio temprano, y que lo cubriera si alguno de sus compañeros preguntaban por el.

Así que con una sonrisa picara, la misma que las villanas de telenovelas muggles reflejaban cuando iban a ganar la guerra, salió del dormitorio con sigilo.

Le agradeció mucho a Morfeo por tener entre sus brazos a sus compañeras, y más aún de que Luna no hubiese quedado en la misma casa que ella.

Bajó por las escaleras no más sigilosamente posible, y cruzo en puntillas la sala común hasta el hueco del retrato.

La Dama Gorda se encontraba dormitando en su marco, soñando quizás con el cuadro del ala oeste, y sonrió para sus adentros.

Con ayuda de su varita ilumino el camino hasta la sala de los Menesteres, donde se suponía, debería estar Harry.

El castillo a tan de noche se veía tenebroso, y más porque las sombras de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido se reflejaban contra las ventanas proyectándolas grandes y fantasmagóricas.

Al llegar al muro con el aquel ridículo cuadro cerró los ojos, y como si hubiese retrocedido dos años atrás, se paseo por el frente murmurando lo que deseaba obtener: "Deseo entrar al lugar donde esta Harry, Deseo entrar al lugar donde esta Harry, Deseo entrar al lugar donde esta Harry" Y al termino de la ultima cruzada, una puerta blanca, la cual no pertenecía al antiguo cuartel de ED, se irguió ante sus ojos.

Sonriendo malévolamente, agarró la perilla y la giro con lentitud…

No sabía porque pero eso fue lo primero que se irguió frente a sus ojos cuando le pidió a la sala un lugar donde pudiera relajarse y dejar de pensar en Hermione.

El pequeño recinto poseía una cama, varias mesitas de noche y muchas velas. En el ambiente se respiraba un fresco olor a flores silvestres y canela, muy particular al olor de su ex novia.

Cuando había pedido un lugar para relajarse, nunca pensó que el ambiente estaría impregnado con ese aroma, pero creyó que seguramente era un escape de su subconsciente para alejarse de Hermione.

Tumbado en la cama y con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a pensar en quidditch y en el último partido de la temporada, la cual se llevaría acabo dentro de dos semanas.

Si, sinceramente el quidditch era la única cosa que lo alejaba del mundo que una vez era suyo, del mundo donde ya no era mundo desde que Hermione se había ido de su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando la imagen de la castaña se dibujo en su memoria, y mordiéndose el labio pensado en otra cosa.

Unos segundos más tarde la imagen de ella reemplazo a la de la joven castaña.

Con los ojos marrones pero mucho más brillantes, la cabellera rojiza danzando al son del viento, su piel blanca mezclada con el color de su camisón de dormir y aquella sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba, se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro.

Era como si él mismo hubiese entrado a su imaginación y esta le estuviese armando un juego mental.

Sus carnosos labios rojos, tan provocativos como siempre habían sido, se fueron acercando a los suyos al tiempo que sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y volvía a renacer en él aquella bestia urgida de amor.

Sintió la respiración de ella golpear contra sus mejillas, y el suave roce de sus labios al contacto con los suyos. Quería separarse, pero aquella atracción que había renacido el año pasado no lo dejaba irse.

Sabía que ella lo tenía atrapado, literalmente. Pues sentía como su cuerpo daba peso contra el de el, sin darle escapatoria alguna.

Al bajar su mirada vio con asombro como las protuberancias en las cuales había pensado para poder sobrevivir todo un año de batalla sin sus besos, daba cabida a una imaginación desbordante.

Mezclada con su elegante pero sexy camisón, causaba que la imaginación no tuviera límites, llevándolo a lugares inhóspitos nunca alcanzados por su imaginación.

- ¡_Te amo_! – le susurro Ginny Weasley a su oído, causando que un extraño escalofrió le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

Este no contesto, pero sabía que tarde o temprano estaría obligado hacerlo.

Sus labios se encontraron luego de un segundo, y saboreando el aroma que ya no podía recordar, recorrió aquella cavidad que tantas veces había inspeccionado.

Pasó su lengua por sus dientes y luego toco su paladar, tan suave como su piel. Luego la enredó con la suya, provocando que el beso fuera mucho más apasionado de lo que debería.

Sus inquietas manos se resbalaron por sus hombros hasta llegar a los dos únicos botones que separaban la castidad de lo prohibido, y mientras la seguía besando la fue despojando de su blusa. Pero ella no se quedo atrás, pues con toda la urgencia que su alma le gritaba le quito con brusquedad su camisa y luego se fue hacia sus pantalones; pues Ginevra Weasley no era de esperar.

Él sintió la urgencia por la que estaba pasando la chica, y aquella bestia en su interior rugió de placer.

Subiéndola un poco para despojarla de su panti, pues era lo único junto con su sostén que no la dejaba al descubierto, se lo retiro con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz.

Ginny le mordió el labio, para luego llegar igualmente a su interior y dejarlo sin ropa. A los pocos segundos una prenda femenina salto por los aíres y fue a parar en una de las muchas mesitas de noche.

Mientras los besos se hacían cada vez más profundos y apasionados, la urgencia de sentirse uno al otro no se hizo el de esperar, y conduciendo sus labios a territorios nunca antes explorados, se dejaron llevar por la pasión, llevando a sus almas hasta el ápice del éxtasis.

Y a la madrugada, dos almas, alcanzaron la gloria…

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS...**

**_Como han estado?  
Les quieor ofrecer una disculpa por la tardanza, es que tuve, raro en mi, problemas tecnicos con esta malfita pc, pero ya esta todo bien, este capitulo esta recien salido del horno, espero que les haya gustado (aunque se que a la mayoria no) solo les digo que esto tiene razón d ser, así k no me sacrifiquen todavia, jejejee..._**

**_Voy a contestar los rews de hace huuuuuuuuu..._**

_**akaryskywalker**  
_

_Holis, me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior chap, ps bueno, ya vez que si se reconciliaron, pero ahora otro problemon, jejejeje...espero verte d nuevo, bye!_

_**Dragon Hearth**  
__Holis...  
primero que todo, sorry x la tardanza, segundo, grx x el rew, tercero, me alegro k t haya gustado el anterior chap, cuarto, la discucion d ellos dos, bueno, ya era hora d k ron dejara d pensar solo en el, quinto...complique más el asunto d harry y hermione, verdad?? disculpame, y sexto, ya elegi con calma una carrera y el miercoles voy a inscribir, estudiare Comunicación Publicitaria, entro en Agosto..._

Bueno, esperop veste d nuevo x acá...besos, bye!

_**Samantha Granger Phantom**  
__Siiiii lo consolamos nosotas, verdad??  
hHola amiga, cuanto tiempo, grx x el rew y ps bueno, nad,a no se nada d ti, onde t has metido, si teiens mi msn? kero hablar contigo...cuidat mucho niña bye!!_

_**OK ESO ES TODO...MUXOS BESOS BYE!!**_

**LO KERUUU!!1**

**EMMA.**


	9. Después y antes de esa noche

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (**_si así fuera creánme que no existiriani HBP ni DH _**¬¬) Yo solo los utilizo para m diverción y la diversión de uds. La saga de Haryr Potter pertenece a ****JKR y a la WB. No pretendo lucrar con ellos y solo los usos para mi diverción.**

* * *

**9**

**Después y antes de esa noche**

Hermione se levantó sobresaltada de aquel sueño, se encontraba sudando y su piel temblaba. ¿Acaso había tenido una…?

No podía creer que todo hubiese salido mal, si solo había sido una simple poción.

Sacudió la cabeza para dispersas todas esas imágenes tan…sofocantes.

A penas eran las seis de la mañana, y su primera clase comenzaba a las nueve, por eso odiaba el horario del Instituto, cada día las clases eran a diferentes horas, y hoy, cuando necesitaba distraerse, tenía que esperar tres horas más.

Aún sus labios seguían latentes quemándole cada parte de su tersa piel. Esas caricias y el éxtasis que él le hizo alcanzar la habían llevando a la gloria, y no lo podía creer.

Su cabellera castaña se había mezclado con el sudor de su cuerpo, y aquella satisfacción por besar sus labios seguía aún presente.

Miró a sus compañeras de cuarto, todas estaban dormidas, y rogaba con que los gritos que había lanzado se hubiesen quedado ahí, en el sueño.

Sus manos seguían temblando cuando bajo por las escaleras para sentarse en su butaca favorita. Es que no podía creer que todo eso hubiese ocurrido, o mejor dicho, soñado. Ni mucho menos con él, si se suponía que no lo amaba.

"Seguramente es un escape de tu inconciencia, Hermione" se repetía cansinamente en su interior "Es solo por la culpa, que tuviste ese…sueño"

- Un sueño muy vivido – dijo a lo bajo, perdiéndose entre el fuego ya consumido.

Harry se sentía incomodo a su lado, pues creía que en cualquier momento explotaría y haría algo indebido de lo cual se iba arrepentir después.

De cuanto en cuanto la miraba de reojo, pues extrañamente se veía extraordinariamente hermosa comiendo ese pedazo de pollo en salsa.

Se mordió el labio para dejar de pensar en aquella noche donde sus almas llegaron al clímax, y concentrándose más de lo debido en su pedazo de carne, suspiro.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? – la voz de Ronald lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y sobresaltado, asintió.

- Sí, sí, solo es que…

- ¿Estabas pensando en Hermione? – aquella pregunta le causo un profundo agujero en su pecho, como de culpa por haber violado las dos palabras que un día le había confesado a Hermione.

- Eh…no, pensaba en…yo…Ron, lo que pasa es que anoche…

- ¡Hola Harry! – su voz lo sobresalto aún más, y le sonrió con timidez.

Pudo notar como su amigo lo miraba de reojo, primero a el y luego a su hermana, y por ultimo agachaba la mirada para retirarse de la mesa.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – ¿Acaso era una pregunta retórica? ¿En que diablos estaba pensando esa niña después de lo ocurrido anoche?

- Eh…si bien, supongo.

- Te vez nervioso, ¿Te avergüenzas de algo? – el moreno negó.

- No, es solo que…me siento extraño.

- Es normal – asintió Ginevra – A todos nos pasa – y le poso una mano sobre su palma, al tiempo que le sonreía.

Harry asintió, y suspiro recordando el dulce sabor de sus labios…

····················

La rubia estaba apretando con tanta fuerza el vaso, que con un poco más lo quebraba.

No podía creer que existiesen mujeres tan tercas como Ginevra, que no entendiesen que un hombre no les pertenecía, que habían perdido la guerra.

Ella sabía que si no la hubiese seguido, en estos momentos Harry estaría con la cabeza hecha un lío…

"Con el pretexto de que aquel espejo era mágico y el cual hacia lucir más bella a la persona en el exterior, Luna pudo entregarle el arma con la cual podría mantener muy de cerca a Ginny, siendo separadas en las noches por kilos y kilos de paredes.

Cuando la había visto desabotonándose la blusa y mirando al espejo seductoramente, sabía que estaba planeando algo, y dejando la otra cara del espejo en la mesita de noche, agarró su túnica y bajo por las escaleras.

Era un honor para ella ser la "consejera" en los momentos de desdicha del joven Potter, por lo cual, el camino desde la sala común de Ravenclaw hasta la de los menesteres era mucho más corta que desde la sala de Gryffindor, llegando con unos segundos antes que Ginny.

Escondida tras una vieja armadura, sonrió para sus adentros por ser tan intuitiva. Pues cuando apareció la puerta blanca que una vez le sirvió de protección cuando se sentía decaída, supo que lo que deseaba Ginevra Weasley era estar con Harry, literalmente.

Justo en el momento en que su mano se poso en la perilla y la giro para abrir la puerta, la rubia salio de su escondite y la apunto con la varita.

- Yo soy tu amiga, Ginny, y como tal debo evitar que hagas cualquier estupidez.

- ¡Luna!- exclamó la aludida – ¿Pero que haces aquí? ¿Cómo...?

- Eso no importa – la cortó con brusquedad – Lo que importa es que sueltes la puerta y dejes en paz a Harry.

- ¡Pero Luna, se supone que eres mi amiga! – Exclamó la Gryffindor muy ofendida - ¡Deberías apoyarme!

- Te apoyaría si Harry te fuera correspondido – le aclaro su amiga sin bajar la varita – Por favor Ginny, entiende, Harry ya no es tu destino, ¡Déjalo en paz!

Pero la pelirroja estaba empecinada a conseguir a Harry como diera lugar, y negando con la cabeza, la fulmino con la mirada.

- Pueda que esta vez hayas ganado, pero no siempre estarás ahí para guardar el lugar de esa asquerosa de Granger…si te descuidas, seré la señora de Potter antes de que la profesora Hooch grite quidditch – y con el labio fruncido dio media vuelta y se perdió de vista…"

- ¡Luna! – era la tercera vez que Ron la llamaba, pues la rubia se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que la voz del pelirrojo se tornaba muy lejana.

- ¡Ron! – exclamó la Ravenclaw sonriéndole con timidez. - ¿Qué te trae por acá?

- Eh, bueno, vengo porque mi amigo Harry y mi hermana están hablando.

- Y te molesta, ¿Verdad?

- Bueno, no del todo, tu sabes que yo quiero mucho a Ginny y no podría verla con otro si no es con Harry, pero…el tuvo su rollo con Hermione y pues no quiero que ella se convierta en plato de segunda mesa.

Luna asintió. Eso era lo que adoraba de Ron, que no veía la maldad que corría por las venas de su hermanita y la trataba de protegerla a toda costa

- Sí, claro, a nadie le gusta que se metan con su familia, ¿verdad? – comentó con aquella voz soñadora que siempre la caracterizaba.

Ron sonrió, y luego comenzaron hablar de…cualquier cosa.

Luego de terminar de habla con Ginny, se sintió extraño, era como si ella no recordara nada de lo sucedido, era como si nunca hubiera pasado.

"_Sentir su frenético corazón palpitar cerca de su oído cuando lamía con destreza uno de sus senos, fue la más bella melodía que jamás hubiese escuchado, una melodía que se quedaría impregnado en sus recuerdos parra siempre…_

_Cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana e iluminaron su sereno rostro, estiró el brazo para sentir el cálido cuerpo que horas atrás había sido suyo. Pero sorprendió al encontrar el otro lado de la cama vació y sin vida._

_Se sintió extraño y pensó en una buena razón para que se hubiese marchado. Creyó que quizás los habían descubierto, y su corazón se congelo al imaginar lo que diría McGonagall por tener sexo en el colegio, pero lo que más le asusto fue el solo pensar en como reaccionaría Hermione si se enterara de lo sucedido._

_Meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, y se sintió culpable por haber manchado de cierto las dos palabras que un día le había dicho._

_¿Será que después de su despedida ya no sentía lo mismo por ella? _

_¿Será que Ginny era la mujer correcta?_

_Se removió en la cama, desesperado. Pensando quizás en si lo que había hecho era lo correcto"_

_En toda la clase de Transfiguración no se pudo concentrar porque luchaba el deseo incontenible de ir y ahorcarla con sus propias manos._

_No podía creer que Luna fuese tan…incomprensiva_, _si ella más que nadie sabía lo mucho que había sufrido por Harry y ahora que lo tenía en sus manos no lo iba a dejar que se escapara tan fácilmente._

_"Ni mucho menos con una zorra como Granger" dijo en su interior con los puños apretados…_

**ºººººººººº**

"_Luego de recibir la carta de Luna, y pensar meticulosamente su consejo, bajó con estrépito las escaleras y rogó para que ella aún se encontrara en el Aula de Pociones_

_- ¡Hermione! – Exclamó la joven cuando la vio entrar – No deberías estar a tan altas horas de la noche fuera de tu dormitorio. Si la directora te descubre…_

_- Profesora, necesito…- balbuceó un segundo mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas - De su ayuda – concluyó mordiéndose el labio inferior._

_La pelirroja arqueó las cejas, e invitándola a que tomara uno de los asientos al frente de su escritorio, dijo:_

_- ¿Qué clase de ayuda, Hermione?_

_- Pues…se que estoy violando todas las reglas del Instituto, pero…nadie más que usted me puede ayudar…necesito…_

_- ¿Necesitas? – la apremió la joven para que continuara. La castaña se mordió el labio y resoplando con fastidio, dijo:_

_- ¿Se acuerda de esa pócima para el sueño? – le preguntó con timidez. _

_La profesora asintió._

_- Sí, me acuerdo que hiciste un magnifico ensaño – Hermione sonrió, y volviendo a suspirar, continuó._

_- Bueno…usted dijo que…esa pócima servía para comunicarse con alguien que uno deseara en sueños, ¿Verdad? – Ella asintió – Bueno…me preguntaba si…no sé… ¿me podría dar un poco de esa pócima? - la mujer de profundos ojos dorados y nariz ganchuda, chasqueo la lengua._

_- Sabes muy bien que eso esta prohibido – le recordó la mujer muy seria – Y ningún profesor puede dar pócimas o enseñar conjuros a los estudiantes si no estrictamente académico._

_Hermione asintió, y sintiéndose como una tonta le ofreció disculpas._

_- Lo siento profesora, fui una tonta al pensar que usted me ayudaría. Sé que esta prohibido y podría meterse en un gran apuro si la directora se entera. Perdone mi ignorancia – e incorporándose del asiento se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero la profesora McTreyn la detuvo._

_- Pero yo no dije en ningún momento que no te iba a colaborar – y guiñándole un ojo sacó un pequeño frasquito del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo entregó con una amplia sonrisa. – Ya sabes como se toma, ¿Verdad? – Granger asintió – Muy bien, lo que tiene la botella es suficiente para una sola noche. Cuando termines de ingerirla destruye el frasco, pues tú más que nadie sabes que esto esta prohibido._

_- Sí profesora…¡Muchas gracias! – y dándole un fuerte abrazo, se fue._

_- ¡Buena suerte! – le gritó la mujer antes de que se perdiera por uno de los pasillos…_

_Al llegar a su dormitorio agradeció que ninguna de sus compañeras se hubiese levantado para ir al baño, pues le hubieran causado un gran dilema si se hubiesen enterado de que no se encontraba en el._

_Corriendo las cortinas que cubrían su cama, se metió en ella y las volvió a cerrar. _

_Suspirando profundo sacó el pequeño frasco del bolsillo y lo miro meticulosamente. _

_La profesora McTreyn tenía razón, el contenido del frasco era suficiente para que pudiera hablar con el durante toda la noche._

_Meciéndolo de un lado a otro pudo ver como el líquido violeta empezaba hacer pequeñas burbujas, y lo destapó cuando estuvo segura que ya había agitado lo necesario._

_Con un profundo suspiró se mordió el labio y antes de llevarse el frasco a los labios, dijo en un susurro – Morfeo, Morfeo, tú que eres el Dios del sueño permíteme encontrarme con Harry. Permite que nuestras almas se encuentren, pues anhelo conversar con el y saber como se encuentra._

_Morfeo, Morfeo, acúname en tus brazos y guíame hasta él, y no permitas que nada ni nadie nos despierte hasta que el alba entre por nuestros ojos – y con otro profundo suspiro dejó que aquel liquido dulce y su vez amargo, cruzara su garganta y llegara hasta la boca de su estomago._

_- Harry – fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida._

_Nunca en su vida había visto la sala de los Menester tan bella, pues el paisaje que reflejaba era hermoso a pesar de que fuese solo un recinto con varias mesitas de noche, una cama y muchas velas._

_"Que lugar más extraño para encontrarme con el" pensó mientras caminaba con parcimonia hasta la cama. _

_Al llegar a la cama su corazón se contrajo al ver a Ron en vez de Harry, y quiso alejarse pero sus piernas no respondían._

_"Seguro este es tu destino, Hermione" pensó con tristeza, mientras lo observaba tumbado en la cama y con los ojos cerrados._

_"Harry y yo no nacimos para estar juntos, esa es la ley" y como si una fuerza sobrehumana la condujera hasta su lecho, se fue acercando y con parsimonia se posó sobre su cuerpo._

_Por un momento creyó que su mente le estaba jugando alguno de sus ridículos jugos mentales, peor luego comprendió que ese seguramente era su destino._

_Al sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de él, abrió los ojos y sonrió al espectáculo que estos le proyectaban. Ella también soltó una amplia sonrisa y se dejo perder en aquellos orbes azules como el océano._

_Su cabello rojizo se veía más espectacular que antes, y aquellos labios, delgados y provocativos como siempre, se fueron uniendo a los suyos._

_Sintió como si en aquellos momentos solo existieran ellos dos, sintió como si el mundo se hubiese esfumado bajo sus pies._

_Quería separarse, correr lejos, pero su magnetismo la tenía cautiva, era presa de sus deseos._

_Al bajar sus ojos notó como el camisón que llevaba puesto dejaba vislumbrar unos perfectos músculos gracias a su escondida habilidad por el Quidditch y aquellos meses que corrieron peligros junto a…movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para que su nombre no se dibujara en su mente._

_Sentía como su respiración golpeaba contra sus mejillas, y un leve cosquilleo atravesó su nuca cuando las inquitas manos de Ron resbalaron por sus hombros hasta blusa, quitándole los botones del camisón._

_- ¡Te amo! – le susurró Ron Weasley, causando que la castaña soltará un pequeño gemido._

_Sus carisias la estremecían, y sabía que muy pronto estaría obligada a corresponderle con la palabra. _

_Cuando su camisón estuvo en el suelo, las manos de Hermione se dirigieron hasta la camisa de Ron y con brusquedad lo despojó de ella, dirigiéndose con urgencia hacía sus pantalones._

_No sabía porque sentía esos deseos incontrolables de que la hiciera suya, de que la despojara por completo e inspeccionara cada centímetro de su cuerpo._

_Solo sabía que lo quería, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Hermione percibió que su acompañante sentía la urgencia que esta tenía porque la poseyeran, y agarrándola por la cintura la subió lo suficiente para poder despojarla de su ropa intima, pues era lo único que los separaba por completo._

_Cuando se sintió completamente desnuda, le sonrió, y dándole un profundo beso se dejo llevar por las emociones que este le hacía sentir._

_La urgencia de sentirse mutuamente no se hizo la de esperar, y llenándose de besos profundos y apasionados, sus manos comenzaron a explorar territorios nunca antes travesados._

_Cuando aquello no era suficiente para saciar la sed, se separaron contra su voluntad; mientras que el pelirrojo la agarraba con ternura para cambiar de posición._

_Ahora era Hermione quien sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, y sonriéndole notó como el Weasley comenzaba atrasar una larga caminata de besos hasta la cavidad de la feminidad._

_Soltó un profundo gemido cuando su lengua rozó el valle de lo prohibido, y dejándose llevar por besos y más tarde por las profundas embestidas, dejó que su alma se trasportara hasta el ápice del éxtasis._

_Y a la madrugada, dos cuerpos, alcanzaron la gloria…"_

Sabía que desde hacía una hora el profesor Swan les estaba dando una clase práctica sobre como cambiar el color del agua cuando les fuese necesario, pero aquel sueño no la dejaba concentrarse en la clase, pues sus gemidos mezclados con los de Ron ocupaban toda su cabeza.

- ¡Señorita Granger! – la llamó el profesor por enésima vez, pero fue su compañera de pupitre la cual la sacó de su ensimismamiento trasportándola al mundo real.

- ¡¿Si?! – exclamó, pegando un respingo por la sorpresa.

El hombre de avanzada edad y ojos profundamente azules, chasqueó la lengua.

- Le estaba preguntando si en su antigua escuela le enseñaron otro método para cambiar el color del agua – Hermione miró a sus compañeros, y mordiéndose el labio trato de no observar aquellos orbes azules, pues si los veía sabía que su rostro se iba a dibujar en su mente.

- Ah…- balbuceó, al tiempo que le daba la vuelta a las paginas de un libro – Yo…eh…la verdad…eh…no me acuerdo muy bien si lo enseñaron, pues…yo…

- ¡No importa! – Exclamó el hombre un poco irritado por la desconcentración de una de sus mejores alumnas – Mmmm, señor Gallagert, ¿me podría decir la diferencia entre el encantamiento Colors Solenm y el conjuro Colors Totallis? - la castaña no tuvo oportunidad de escuchar la respuesta de su compañero, pues el rostro de Ron volvió a ocupar toda su mente…

**ºººººººººººººººººººº**

Igual que Hermione, Harry se encontraba en un ensimismamiento total en la hora de Pociones, por lo cual en vez de agregar hortalizas frescas a su poción para el insomnio, agregó pedacitos de bubotuberculos causando una ligera explosión.

- Lo siento, profesor – se disculpó el moreno al ver que todos sus compañeros lo comenzaban a reprochar por haberlos ensuciado con las cenizas del humo.

- Cof-cof…no importa señor, Potter, todo está bien – le sonrió el profesor Slughorn boleando la mano con indiferencia.

- ¡¿Cómo que esta bien?! – Espetó Malfoy desde el fondo del aula - ¿Acaso no ve como ensució todo? ¡Hasta a mi caldero le cayeron sucias cenizas!

- No es mi problema que no sepa utilizar un sencillo conjuro de limpieza, señor Malfoy – le dijo el profesor Horace meneando su cómico estomago – Porque por lo que veo la mayoría de sus compañeros ya limpiaron las cenizas de sus calderos.

Malfoy bufó con rabia, y cruzándose de brazos miro con displicencia a Harry.

- Potter, al parecer te hace mucha falta tú noviecita Granger, ¿Verdad? – Dijo, con una sonrisa picara en el rostro - ¿Qué? ¿Todavía la extrañas?

- ¿Porque mejor no te callas, Malfoy? – le preguntó Ron mirándolo con recelo – Y mete las narices en tus asuntos.

- Pero miren, si es Weasley defendiendo a su noviecito. Weasley, ¿Qué se siente ser traicionado por tu mejor amigo y tu novia? ¡Debe ser terrible!, ¿verdad?

- ¡Eres un hijo de la…!

- ¡Ron, para! – Le ordenó Harry agarrándolo por el antebrazo – No vale la pena.

- ¿Ves, Harry? Yo te dije mil veces que había sido un error haberlo salvado de esos mortífagos, te dije que seguiría siendo el mismo canalla de siempre – le dijo el pecoso zafándose de su brazo con brusquedad – Pero no, tu siempre queriendo ser el héroe.

- ¡Bellatrix lo iba a matar! – le recordó el ojiverde con los labios fruncidos - ¿Acaso querías cargar con una muerte a tu nombre, sabiendo que éramos los únicos que estábamos ahí para salvarlo?

- Pues hubiese sido preferible que…

- ¡Chicos, chicos! Ya se acabó la hora – les anunció Slughorn levantando los brazos – Eh…pueden retirase – Harry agarró su mochila, y mirando de soslayó a Ron, salió del aula como una bala.

Sí, agradecía al bosque y sus peligros por haberlos unido de nuevo, pero el sabía que su amistad ya no era la misma de antes y le daba nostalgia perder a alguien como él.

Pues con Ron había pasado momentos increíbles, y siempre le había servido de apoyo en sus momentos de crisis.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras de caracol, se tropezó con Ginny, la cual se encontraba leyendo al parece Corazón de bruja, ya que estaba muy concentrada que no lo vio bajar.

- ¡Ah, Harry! – Exclamó la pelirroja, ruborizándose al ver que aquellas orbes esmeraldas la estaba observando con insistencia – Eh, no te vi.

Harry asintió, y desviando su vista al artículo que su ex novia estaba leyendo, arqueo las cejas.

Lo único que alcanzaba a ver era el titulo rezado en grandes letras negras y cursivas, junto a un pequeño párrafo escrito al parecer por una psicóloga bruja:

**¿Cómo conseguir a un hombre en 5 días?**

_Muchas de ustedes estarán suspirando quizás por unos fornidos músculos que en estos momentos no les pertenecen, ¿Verdad?_

_Pero no se preocupen, Corazón de Bruja y la Institución para Adolescentes y Mujeres Desesperadas por conseguir Novio, les tiene una solución._

_Luego de un arduo estudio dónde se investigo a más de 500 brujos de todas las edades y sabores, descubrimos por fin los secretos que hacen que un hombre se convierta en un perrito faldero._

_¿Y que creen? Corazón de Bruja y la IAMDN ( Institución para Adolescentes y Mujeres Desesperadas por conseguir Novio) Recopilaron los 40 secretos mejor guardados por los jóvenes brujos y las 20 tácticas sexuales que les gusta a ellos que nosotras hagamos._

_Así que llegó el momento de que dejes la desesperación aún lado, y leas desde la página 15 a la 20, los 40 secretos y como a ellos les gusta ser tratados. E igualmente si quieren ser una fiera en la cama, no olviden ir a la pagina 45 y leer las 20 tácticas para mantener con ganas a un hombre en el acto sexual…_

Harry no pudo seguir leyendo, pues lo demás se encontraba oculto tras el brazo de Ginny.

La pelirroja al ver que el moreno se encontraba leyendo el artículo que hace unos segundos había visto, cerró la revista con brusquedad y le sonrió con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué…qué haces por aquí? – le preguntó titubeando.

Harry chasqueó la lengua y borrando de su mente aquel pequeño articulo, sonrió.

- Nada, acabo de salir de la clase de Pociones y me dirigía al prado para…respirar aire fresco.

Ginny asintió.

- Ah, me encantaría acompañarte, Harry, pero desgraciadamente tengo clases – le comentó subiendo un escalón más y quedando un poco más cerca de el – Pero…cuando termine si quieres podemos hablar.

Harry se mordió el labio. No la había invitado a que caminaran juntos por el prado, pues lo último que quería era hacer algo de lo que más tarde se iba arrepentir, pero aquella proximidad no lo ayudaba de amucho.

Aquella bestia que había rugido de placer la noche anterior, se comenzaba a remover en su interior pidiendo más, y este no podía controlarla.

Ginny le estaba diciendo algo, pero lo único que podía ver eran sus provocativos labios carnosos moviéndose, al tiempo que su cabello danzaba al son del viento y expedía aquel olor a flores silvestres que tanto la caracterizaba.

Sus ojos se posaron en los pechos de la Weasley, y tragando saliva desvió su vista hacia el suelo, pues no podía permitir que sus impulsos lo controlaran.

- ¿Me estas escuchando, Harry? – la dulce voz de la pelirroja lo sacó de su pequeña fogosidad, y asintiendo, sonrió.

- ¡Excelente!, entonces después de clases nos vemos frente al lago – y dándole un beso en la mejilla (lo cual le causo un ligero cosquilleo en su nuca) desapareció escaleras arriba.

Después de clase iban a…¿qué? No podía permitir verse a solas con la joven, pues el sabía que aquella bestia no iba a controlar el impulso de besarla y quizás de repetir lo mismo de esa noche.

Cuando iba abrir la boca para decirle a Ginny que era mejor no versen después de clase, notó que ya no estaba.

_"Maldición"_ pensó con rabia dando un puñetazo en el aire.

Ahora tenía que pensar en algún método para mantener su mente ocupada mientras se encontraba a solas con ella, pues no iba a permitir que sus impulsos lo controlaran.

_"Pero quizás es un buen momento para preguntarle porque esta tan tranquila luego de lo de anoche_" le dijo aquella voz imprudente que aparecía en los momentos menos propios.

Harry asintió, y bajando por las escaleras se dirigió a los terrenos.

No sabía si era porque estaba haciendo mucho calor, cosa muy probable a esas alturas del año, o era porque tener a la pelirroja cerca causaba que su temperatura se elevara a 80º.

- No sé, Harry, pero se me es muy difícil esos hechizos…no sé, quizás tu puedas ayudarme en ellos – y acercándosele peligrosamente, acción que no ayudaba en su autocontrol, lo miro a los ojos- ¿Qué dices? – aquellos ojos marrones profundamente brillantes lo deslumbraron por completo, haciendo recordar la noche anterior.

- Eh…si, claro…eh…si quieres…

- ¡Genial! – exclamó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Harry tragó saliva, y mirando hacia el lago, suspiro.

- Gi-Ginny – la llamó sin mirarla aún a los ojos.

La joven arqueó las cejas y se acercó aún más a el.

- Dime, Harry.

- Ah…- sabía que si levantaba el rostro y se encontraba con esos orbes marrones iba a perder el control, y quizás la despojaría de nuevo en ese mismo lugar.

- Ginny, yo…con respecto a lo de ayer…- comenzó a decir tragando saliva.

- ¿Lo de ayer? – Preguntó la pelirroja un poco confundida - ¿A que te refieres?

¿Acaso aquella niña lo quería volver loco? Si por lo que el respecta aún los gemidos seguían latentes en sus oídos, ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado eso?

- Ya sabes, lo de anoche – le dijo Harry sin mirarla aún.

- ¿Lo de anoche? – Volvió arrepentir la joven, acercándose peligrosamente – No sé de que hablas, ¿Me ayudas a recordar?

Sintió con temor como sus carnosos labios se acercaban a su mejilla e iban ascendiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Cerrando los ojos trato de mantener el control, pero le era difícil cuando sus impulsos querían agarrarla y besarla con pasión.

- Gi-Ginny…yo…creo que…cre-ceo que…n-no es ah…el…el lugar propicio para…ah…algo así…

- ¿Y porque no? – le preguntó la chica susurrándole al oído. Aquel pequeño viento le causo un leve cosquilleo, y mojándose los labios hizo acopio de su mayor autocontrol.

- Gi-Ginny…lo de anoche, tenemos que hablar de eso…yo…

- ¿Qué sucedió anoche? – cuando la joven se separo del muchacho, Harry por fin pudo verla, y noto en aquellos ojos marrones brillantes que en realidad no sabía lo que había sucedido ayer.

- Ahh, yo…olvídalo – e incorporándose del frío suelo sacudió su túnica y fue de regreso a Hogwarts, dejando a una pelirroja desconcertada y mordiéndose el labio porque no le había robado un beso.

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS...**

**_Como han estado?  
Espero que esten muy bien, y ps nada, solo espero que les haya gustado el chap, no me tarde esta vez mucho, vrdd? jejej.  
Bueno, les tengo que comentar que estoy escribiendo ya el epilogo y si dios quiere este fic tendrá eso o menos de 20 capitulos, así que espero que lo sigan._**

Moment de contestar rews...

**Rochelle Kuchiii  
**Hola Rochelle, me alegra que t este gustando, espero que mente t guste este chap...  
saludos.

**vivi-chan**  
Hola vivi! Te acuerdas que dije que todo ténía una razón? pues bueno, la explicación d esa razón la podrás encontrar en el pro chap nn  
saludos.

**zoe love potter  
**abusejEJEJE, hola Zoe.  
Primero que nada, sorry si interrumpi tu sueño, jejej, solo espeor que no te hayas trasnochado. Segundo, bueno, diej k todo tenía una razón no?? la explicación la veras en el prox chap nn  
espero que t haya gustado este chap.  
besos  
bye!!

_**OK ESO ES TODO...MUXOS BESOS BYE!!**_

**LO KERUUU!!1**

**EMMA.**


	10. Juramento

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (**_si así fuera creánme que no existiriani HBP ni DH _**¬¬) Yo solo los utilizo para m diverción y la diversión de uds. La saga de Haryr Potter pertenece a ****JKR y a la WB. No pretendo lucrar con ellos y solo los usos para mi diverción.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**10  
Juramento**

La última y única temporada de Quidditch se estaba realizando cuatro días después de aquella fogosa noche, y Harry se impresiono por haber organizado el equipo en tan poco tiempo y con tantas cosas en la cabeza.

- ¡Ron, van hacia ti! – le advirtió el moreno al ver que su pecoso amigo estaba más atento en saludar a Luna, que en tapar las quaffles.

El pelirrojo levantó el bate justo en el momento en que la pequeña pelota roja iba atravesar el arco.

- ¡Presta más atención! ¿Quieres? – le espetó su capitán volvió a la búsqueda de la pequeña y escurridiza snitch.

- ¡Y regresa Harry Potter a la búsqueda de la snith! – Comentaba un jovencito de cuarto que Harry en su vida había visto – Luego de reprender muy seriamente a su despistado guardián.

- ¡¿A quién le dices despistado, cara de nabo?! – espetó el pelirrojo abandonando una vez más la portería - ¡Espera y veras que te agarre hijo de la…!

- ¡Ron, cuidado! – le gritó Luna señalándole una enloquecida bludger que iba directo a su cabeza.

- ¡A su madre…!

- ¡Bombarda! – exclamó la rubia desde su puesto apuntando a la bludger loca. La pelota negra se rompió en mil pedazos, impactando contra las personas que estaban cerca.

- ¡Juego terminado! – concluyó la profesora Hooch levantando sus brazos.

Harry frenó con brusquedad su escoba y arqueó las cejas.

- ¡¿Cómo que juego terminado?! – preguntó algo ofuscado ya que estuvo apunto de agarrar la Snitch – ¡Si aún no hemos capturado la snitch!

- Agradézcale a la señorita Lovegood por cometer una infracción y utilizar un hechizo para proteger la vida del joven Weasley – le explicó la mujer desde el suelo - ¡Ahora haga el favor de bajar inmediatamente, y todos ustedes también! – obedeciendo al mandato de la profesora de vuelo, fueron descendiendo lentamente con sus escobas.

- Pero profesora…- protestaba Ginny, la cual había sido la primera en bajar – El partido…

- Lo ganaron los Hufflepuff – le infirmó la mujer cruzada de brazos.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! Pero profesora, nosotros…ellos… ¡no!

- Agradezca señorita Weasley que ni ustedes ni la joven Lovegood van a recibir ningún memo, porque lo que hizo ella fue una infracción.

- ¡Pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa que la tonta novia de mi hermano haya nacido con ese instinto protector! – exclamó la pelirroja llena de rabia porque estaban tan cerca de ganar la copa y por culpa de una chiflada la habían perdido.

- No hay punto de discusión señorita Weasley, ahora regrese con su equipo a los vestidores – y yendo a felicitar a los suertudos campeones, desapareció entre la aglomerada multitud.

- ¡Todo es tu culpa! – Le gritó la ojiclara señalándola con el dedo índice cuando llegó cerca de donde estaba ella junto con Harry, Dean y su hermano - ¡Si no hubieras realizado ese maldito hechizo, estaríamos en estos momentos celebrando!

- Ginny discúlpame, pero tú hermano estuvo apunto de ser golpeado por una bludger por si no estabas enterada, y lo único que hice fue protegerlo – le refutó la rubia con los brazos cruzados.

Pero Ginny boleó las manos y soltó una sonora risa irónica – Luna, por si no te habías dado cuenta mi hermano a recibido muchos golpes en la vida, y yo creo que la fractura de un brazo hubiese sido insignificante para alguien como el…

- Pero Ginny, ¿Te importa tanto ganar una copa que las heridas de tu hermano te valen un bledo? – la pelirroja chasqueó la lengua, y enseñando sus perfectos dientes, asintió.

- Yo soy alguien que debe ganar siempre, Luna – le comentó la mujer con suficiencia – Y esto era algo muy importante para mí…

- Y para nosotros también, Ginebra – le recordó su hermano colocándose frente a ella mientras cubría a Luna – ¿Y acaso ves que alguien este tan irritado como tú? Sí, estamos tristes porque el año pasado ganamos la copa y es una tradición que esta brille en la sala de Gryffindor, pero no por eso deseamos que los demás integrantes se fracturen un brazo o se caigan de la escoba solo por ganar el trofeo.

- Ron tiene razón, Ginny – al oír la voz de Harry, todos los colores existentes pasaron fugazmente por su rostro, agachando la mirada – Me parece absurdo tu comportamiento, y más para con Luna. Ella solo quiso proteger a Ron, así como Hermione…- pero se detuvo en seco al nombrar a la castaña.

Ron observó de soslayo a la rubia y esta levantó los hombros. Ellos sabían que cada vez que Harry la nombrara se colocaba de un humor de perros.

- ¡Todos a los vestidores, ahora! - y girando sobre sus talones, se perdió de vista.

Ron miro a su hermana desconociéndola por completo, y moviendo la cabeza negativamente, agarró a Luna de la mano y juntos siguieron a Harry.

Los demás integrantes hicieron lo mismo, no sin antes lanzarle una cruda mirada a la chica Weasley, y más Deán, el cual la desconocía por completo.

- No conocía esa faceta tuya, Weasley – la voz de Draco Malfoy la sobresaltó, causando que pegara un pequeño respingo – Creí que tú eras la dulce de la familia, pero al parecer te has ido endureciendo con los años.

- ¡¿Por qué mejor no te compras una vida, Malfoy?! – le espetó con rabia, girando sobre sus talones para irse, pero antes de que lo hiciera el blondo la agarró por el antebrazo y la fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Sabes que me encanta las chicas con carácter? – le comentó el buen mozo dándole una perfecta sonrisa.

- ¡Vete al diablo! - y zafándose con brusquedad, entró a los vestidores.

- Me sorprendió la actitud de Ginny – comentaba Ron ya en la sala común - ¡Estaba desquiciada! ¿Tantas ganas tenía de ganar la copa?

- Bueno, entiéndela – le decía Neville cerca de la chimenea – Ella se emociono mucho el año pasado cuando ustedes la ganaron, así que…

- Pero no tenía ningún derecho de haber tratado así Luna. Ella solo quiso protegerme.

- Y hablando de Luna – intervino Harry son una picara sonrisa - ¿Qué hay entre tú y ella? – el pecoso carraspeó con molestia, y removiéndose en el sofá desvió su vista hacia el suelo.

- ¿Qué hay de que o qué? – preguntó, haciéndose el de la vista gorda.

- Tú sabes a que me refiero.

- Bueno…es una buena amiga – dijo, chasqueando la lengua – Y…

- Ya sabemos todos que no esta chiflada – comentó Dean desde el fondo de la sala – O bueno, no tanto. Así que tienes que admitir que es guapa.

- ¡Cierto! – Exclamó Colin Creevey al lado de su hermano Dennis – La chica es muy guapa.

- ¡Óyeme, Óyeme! Estas muy joven para expresarte así de una chica – lo reprendió Ronald con las orejas rojas - ¡Compórtate!

- ¡Ya tengo 16 años! – Le recordó el muchacho con indignación – Y créeme cuando te digo que tengo más experiencia en el amor que tú.

- ¡Eres un insolente, hijo de la…!

- ¡Ya, Ron, cálmate! – lo tranquilizó Harry incorporándose en la butaca para que su amigo no se levantara y fuera directo hacia Colin.

- Sí, cálmate.

- ¡Cállate! – le espetó el pecoso cruzando de brazos mientras se hundía en el sofá.

- Pero entonces, ¿Tú y Luna, qué? – le preguntó una voz que el distinguió como la de Seamus.

Sin decirle nada más, solo un simple ¡Cállate!, se removió en su silla.

Harry se rió a lo bajo, se lo imagino por los pasillos besuqueándose con Luna y le causo una pequeña molestia, aunque bueno, por lo menos sería más discreto que cuando estaba con Lav-Lav.

"O con Hermione" le recordó aquella voz imprudente en su cabeza.

Boleó las manos para despeja aquella voz, y mirando por la ventana suspiro.

Cuando le gustaría ser él que se estuviera besuqueando por los pasillos con Hermione.

**OOoOoO**

Una vez se hubo terminada la clase de Pociones, Hermione fue la última en abandonar el aula, pues antes del receso quería hablar con la profesora McTreyn.

- Profesora – la llamó con timidez antes de que esta recogiera sus cosas y se fuera a la sala de profesores.

- ¿Dime, Hermione?

- Ah…profesora, quería preguntarle algo acerca de…la pócima.

La pelirroja arqueó las cejas, y cerrando la puerta con ayuda de su varita, le indicó a la castaña un asiento.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Bueno…- balbuceó la ex Gryffindor – Yo…hice todo lo debido antes de ingerirla – le comenzó a explicar mientras movía las manos – La agite hasta que aparecieron varias burbujas, y dije el conjuro que atraería a Morfeo, pero…

- ¿No resulto? – preguntó la profesora, muy curiosa.

Hermione negó.

- No, bueno…sí, pero…no con la persona que esperaba.

- Explícate.

- Vera, yo quería comunicarme con Harry, pero…me…el que vi en mi sueño fue a mi…ex novio – le explicó la chica mordiéndose el labio – Y no entiendo porque.

La profesora frunció los labios, y levantándose del asiento se dirigió a la pequeña biblioteca que el aula poseía.

- Mmmm, veamos – decía, mientras pasaba el dedo índice por cada tomo – Sí, aquí esta – extrajo del pequeño estandarte un gordo libro encuadernado en cuero, y regresando a dónde se encontraba Hermione, posó el libro sobre la mesa.

- _¿El Arte de las Pociones?_ – Preguntó Hermione al leer el titulo del grueso libro - ¿Para que nos va a servir?

- Aquí no solo relatan lo importante de las pócimas y lo favorables que han sido estas para los magos – le comentó la profesora guiñándole un ojo – Si no que también relata efectos terciarios de múltiples pócimas que aún no han sido por completo investigadas.

Hermione frunció los labios y abriendo con parcimonia el libro, miro a la profesora.

- ¿Quiere decir que aquí puede estar la respuesta a mi pregunta? – quiso saber la muchacha muy curiosa.

McTreyn asintió.

- Muy probablemente. Pero solo la encontraras si buscas con sabiduría – y volviéndole a guiñar el ojo agarró sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de salir, dijo:

- ¡Ah, y cuidado con los pliegues! – y sin más, se retiro.

La biblioteca del _Instituto de Salem_, a excepción de la de Hogwarts, en las horas libres era un milagro que se encontrara un asiento vacio, pues todos los alumnos aprovechaban aquellas horas para adelantar tareas, o sencillamente relajarse leyendo lo que Hermione llamaría como "Lectura ligera"

En una de las mesas del rincón se encontraba la castaña, sumergida en el grueso libro que la profesora McTreyn le había prestado.

Ya había transcurrido media hora desde que el receso comenzó, y aún la ojimarrón no encontraba nada importante salvó la preparación de la pócima y sus ingredientes.

- ¡Esto es una basura! – exclamó indignada sintiéndose traicionada por la única fuente de sabiduría que creía poseer.

- No trates a si a los libros – le aconsejó una voz que le estremeció hasta la médula.

**OOoOoO**

Dando la tercera vuelta por el dormitorio, se desplomó en la cama sin ninguna explicación a lo sucedido con Ginny la otra vez.

Él sabía perfectamente que había pasado la noche con ella, la había sentido gemir de placer cuando la hizo suya, y…había besado sus labios con tal intensidad que creía morirse.

Pero ella no lo recordaba.

Era como si nunca hubiese pasado, cómo si hubiera un sueño.

_"Pero un sueño muy real"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza atormentándolo aún más.

- Ginny sólo me quiere enloquecer – concluyó al recordar la pícara sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro cuándo fue hablar con ella de aquella noche – Es obvio que lo recuerda…porque paso. No se puede hacer la de la vista gorda por tanto tiempo.

Y de un momento a otro un impulso de ir a arreglar las cosas con ella en ese preciso instante, lo invadió por completo.

Incorporándose de la cama con sigilo para no despertar a sus compañeros, tomó la túnica juntó con el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible, y salió del dormitorio.

**OOoOoO**

- ¡Estefan! – exclamó la castaña esbozando una leve sonrisa – Que…sorpresa.

El rubio de profundos ojos azules asintió, y con una seductora sonrisa le dijo:

- Acabó de terminar el receso – le comentó señalando los alrededores: la biblioteca se encontraba desierta, a excepción de ellos dos.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos, y mirando su reloj se percato de que solo tenía menos de cinco minutos para llegar a su próxima clase.

- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó exasperada agarrando el libro y su mochila – Tengo clases con la profesora Violet y me va a colocar un memo por llegar tarde.

- Yo también tengo clases con ella – le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – Y conozco un atajó para llegar justo a tiempo – y sin si quiera dejarla replicar, la tomó de la mano conduciéndola a un pequeño hueco detrás de un estandarte.

- ¡Estefan! Pero que dia…

- ¡Shitt! Cállate y corre – y halándola del brazo, la apremió hacia delante.

Justo a las cinco en punto entraron por la puerta y se fueron a sentar a sus lugares en el preciso momento en que la profesora Violet giraba para darles cara a sus alumnos.

- ¡Buena tarde! – Los saludo con aquella vocecilla chillona que hacía recordar tanto al Flitwick – Hoy veremos la magia oscura en el siglo…

- Psss, Estefan – le susurró la muchacha girando su rostro hacía el blondo e ignorando a la maestra - ¿Cómo conoces ese pasadizo? ¿Estás seguro que es legal?

El joven de profundos ojos azules se río a lo bajo, y acercándose aún más a Hermione le guiñó un ojo.

- Yo no diré nada si me cuentas qué hacías con ese libro – le cuestiono señalando el libro encuadernado en cuero con los ojos.

La castaña trato inútilmente de ocultar el nombre con su codo, pero Estefan ya lo había leído y sabía perfectamente de que se trataba.

- Se supone que los profesores les tienen prohibido prestar esa clase de libros – le recordó el muchacho con una seductora sonrisa – A si que… ¿Por qué no me dices qué haces con el libro de la profesora McTreyn?

- Ah…yo…er…- balbuceó, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ninguna excusa para zafarse de esa.

- Yo…bueno, es que la profesora me pidió que averiguara una cosa sobre la Pócima del amor porque lo necesita para una Tesis que va a realizar en Italia el año entrante, así que…

- Hermione, ya no mientas – le exigió el joven más cerca de lo normal, y la castaña pensó que estaba muy cercano para tener una conversación.

- Yo…- dijo, retirándose del blondo con disimulo.

- Debe haber una razón muy importante para que la profesora te hubiese prestado el libro – comentó Estefan dejándose perder con aquellos ojos marrones que tanto deseaba – A si que…o me dices porque tienes el libro o le diré a la directora.

Granger levantó el entrecejo, y cruzándose de brazos respingó la nariz.

- No soy mujer de amenazas, Estefan – le advirtió la ex Gryffindor con vehemencia – Y si tú comentas algo, yo diré sobre el pasadizo secreto, porque al parecer va otros lugares que a simples aulas – Estefan Salvatore suspiró, y sonriendo asintió.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me equivoque contigo – asintió, brindándole una cálida sonrisa – Comencemos de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione chasqueó la lengua, pero le devolvió la sonrisa aún con desconfianza.

- Pero… ¿Me contaras lo que planeas hacer, Hermione? – le preguntó luego de un minuto de silencio.

La chica chasqueó la lengua.

- Es que no se – admitió, mirando de soslayo el libro - ¿Qué me confirma que luego de que te cuente no vas a ir y le dices todo a la directora? No me puedo fiar de eso, Estefan. Además esta la reputación de la profesora McTreyn, si se llegan a enterar de lo que hizo…

- Lo sé, la echan – asintió, con pena – Pero te prometo que no voy a decir nada. Yo no soy así Hermione, sólo te dije eso porque…bueno…esas son las tácticas que utilizo para sonsacarles cosas a las personas.

- Pues no está bien hecho, Estefan – lo reprendió indignada – Si las personas no quieren contarte sus secretos, no debes chantajearlas.

El ojiazul asintió, y volviendo acercarse más a Hermione, sonrió.

- Por eso me caes tan bien, Hermione – le susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

La mujer carraspeó con molestia, y agarrando el libro lo puso entre los dos.

- Voy a pensarlo – le dijo, luego de que el muchacho se hubiese distanciado apropiadamente – Pero no te prometo nada.

Salvatore sonrió, y sabiendo que iba a caer rendida a sus pies, pues ninguna chica del instituto había resistido a sus encantos, se sintió muy confiado.

**OOoOoO**

Al llegar a las escaleras que conducía hacia el dormitorio de chicas, se acordó que estaban hechizadas y que ningún varón podía subir sin que se formara una trampilla antes de pisar el primer escalón.

Con resignación dio media vuelta hacía su dormitorio, pero antes de perderse escaleras arriba una voz lo llamó.

- ¿Harry? – al voltear vio a una desconcentrada pelirroja vestida con su pijama, que Harry no puedo evitar al pensar que era muy sexy.

- ¡Ginny! – Exclamó el ojiverde tragando saliva y desviando sus ojos del espectacular cuerpo de su ex novia – Ah… ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien – contestó la mujer con desdén. Luego arqueó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Estoy en otra dimensión? – preguntó desconcertada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque se supone que me debes esta odiando cómo el resto del equipo – le recordó con pesar – Por la forma como me comporte, pues…

- Eso no importa – le aseguró el joven con una sonrisa – Sí estuvo mal lo que hiciste pero…entiendo que querías ganar así que…

- ¡Pero me comporte como una salvaje! – Espetó la pelirroja con los ojos surcados en lágrimas – Le grite a mi hermano y…bueno, la verdad Luna es caso aparte.

- ¿Por qué? Yo creía que eran buenas amigas…

- Éramos – le corrigió la joven con una media sonrisa – Ella…me traiciono y odio a los traidores – y tras aquella afirmación lo miró fijamente.

El Gryffindor sintió que lo desnudaba con la mirada, y carraspeando incomodo recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí.

- Ginny…es que…iba a subir para hablar contigo – le comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

La Weasley levantó una ceja, y acercándose más preguntó:

- ¿Cómo qué cosa?

El ojiverde vaciló un rato, pero luego comprendió que no tenía caso prolongar aquella charla. Así que se armo de valor y tomándola de la mano la apremió a que se sentaran en los sofás.

Ginny se sonrojó a su contacto, pero el moreno estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percato de aquella reacción.

- Gi-Ginny…er, necesitamos hablar de…lo de…la otra noche – comenzó en un susurró casi inaudible pero que sabía que Ginny había escuchado.

La pelirroja arqueó las cejas.

- ¿La otra noche? – preguntó desconcertada.

El moreno asintió, ¿Es que lo quería enloquecer? Bufando con exasperación, se revolcó su rebelde cabellera y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Aquellos ojos que le habían, desgraciadamente, recordar a Hermione, pero con una pequeña diferencia: Aquellos orbes marrones eran mucho más brillantes que los de su Hermione.

- Sí, lo de aquella noche – repitió cansino – Mira, no se como me encontraste ni como terminamos ahí en la sala de los menesters pero…

Tras aquellas palabras a Ginny se le vino a la mente aquella vez en que estuvo apunto de entrar donde estaba Harry pero Luna la tuvo que interrumpir.

Aunque había algo muy raro en todo eso: Ella nunca había estado con Harry, pero el aseguraba que así fue, y ella estaba muy confundida.

_"¡No seas tonta!"_ le espetó una vocecilla en su cabeza_ "No vayas arruinar este momento. ¿Es que acaso no ves que esta sería una increíble oportunidad para que regresemos con Harry?_

¡No la desaproveches tonta!"

La Weasley se mordió el labio, y un turbio pensamiento inundo su pequeña cabecita.

Lo último que había escuchado decir a Harry fue "E hicimos el…"

Antes de que le apretara con fuerza su mano y le acariciara el rostro.

- Claro que se de que estas hablando, tontito – le dijo, con una ancha sonrisa – Solo que me estaba haciendo la boba.

Harry la observó desconcertado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no se puede gritar a los cuatro vientos que tú y yo pasamos la noche juntos – y acercándose aún más, lo miro seductoramente.

Harry sintió que misteriosamente la sala se llenaba de un calor insoportable.

"Tu amas a Hermione" le recordó una vocecilla golpeándole en su cabeza "Así que aclara este embrollo y vete a dormir"

- Ginny…yo…er, fue un error haber…

- Nunca había sentido tanto éxtasis en mi vida – le cortó la pelirroja inclinándose sobre su costado – Y fue…excitante – y sin previo aviso le dio un corto beso en sus labios, que Harry aceptó con estupefacción.

- Ginny…

- La otra noche fue…maravillosa – le recordó la pelirroja besándole la mejilla y dirigiéndose a su oreja - ¿No deseas volver a repetirlo? – el vahó contra su oreja causo que un escalofrío, muy diferente al que sientes cuando hace frío, recorriera todo su cuerpo.

- Ginny…yo amo a…

- ¿Qué me amas? – le preguntó la pelirroja mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja – Yo también te amo Harry – y le ordeno a una de sus inquietas manos introducirse por su camisón de dormir.

_"AUTOCONTROLÁTE"_ Le gritó aquella vocecilla al borde de la desesperación "Recuerda a Hermione, tu Hermione"

_"Solo sigue a tus instintos, Harry"_ le murmuró una voz que no había escuchado desde hacía años_ "Sabes que lo deseas. No tienes porque resistirte"_

La bestia, aquella bestia que un día había renacido en su pecho, volvía al asecho de nuevo.

_"Mira sus senos"_ le ordenó la bestia con supremacía _"¿Acaso no te atraen? ¿Acaso no quieres tocarlos, lamerlos, probarlos…besarlos?"_

_"Recuerda a Hermione"_ le murmuraba la voz, pero ahora era menos audible_ "Recuerda a…"_

_"¡Haz a Ginny tuya en estos momentos! Hazle el amor en este sofá. Siempre a sido tuya, y lo sabes"_

_"Hermione"_

_"¡Olvida a esa rata! Ella te dejo y nunca pensó en tus sentimientos. En cambio Ginny siempre ha estado ahí a pesar de que la despreciaste"_

_"Tu amas a Hermione"_

_"¿Y si la amas, porque te acostaste con Ginebra?"_ aquella bestia tenía razón, aunque…

_"Recuerda a Hermione…sus be…sus ca…esos de…"_ aquella vocecilla se escuchaba cada vez más y más lejana.

_"Hermione"_

_"Olvida a esa rata"_

_"Hermione"_

_"Olvídala"_

_"Tu la amas"_

_"¡PERO ELLA NO! OLVÍDALA"_

Ginebra ya había desabrochado el último botón de su camisa, y aún sus besos seguían recorriendo todo su rostro.

Con sus orbes, noto que en su letargo la pelirroja aprovecho para quitarse la parte superior de su pijama y comenzaba a bajar los pantaloncitos al tiempo que besaba su cuello.

_"Hermione"_ fue lo último que escucho de aquella vocecilla…

**OOoOoO**

- ¡Hazme tuya, Harry! – tras aquella suplica Harry retiro sus manos de los senos desnudos de la pelirroja, y la miró ensordecido.

- ¡Hazlo! – le suplicó, volviendo a besarlo.

Pero Potter ya había tomado una decisión: Amaba a Hermione y no podía hacerle eso, no por segunda vez.

Negando con la cabeza se mordió el labio, y haciendo acopio a todo su autocontrol y tratando de controlar su miembro que comenzaba a ponerse erecto, cerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – le preguntó Ginny en un susurró, acariciando su rostro.

No podía negar que aquellas caricias eran electrizantes, pero no podía…no de nuevo.

- Lo- Lo siento, Ginny. Yo no…- carraspeó mojándose los labios con impaciencia – Yo…fue un error lo de la otra noche. Yo amo a Hermione y…

- Pero Hermione no te excita tanto como yo, ¿O si? – le preguntó, llevando una de sus manos a un seno y la otra introduciéndola sin restricciones entre sus bragas.

Harry se mordió la lengua para no soltar un gemido de placer al sentir la húmeda cavidad de su ex novia entre sus dedos, y moviendo la cabeza retiro sus manos de su cuerpo.

- No lo entiendes, Ginny – le dijo el muchacho comenzando a recoger su camisón y acomodándose mejor sus pantalones – Siento haberte ilusionado la otra noche. Yo no…no se qué diablos paso pero te prometo que no va a volver a suceder – y recogiendo la pijama junto con su sostén, se los dejó en su regazo.

- Eres una increíble mujer Ginny, que no se merece a un hombre como yo. Yo te he hecho sufrir y…no es justo que siga contigo después de todo lo que a pasado.

- Pero, Harry…

- Pronto encontraras a un hombre igual o mejor que yo – le aseguro con una sonrisa, e incorporándose del sofá se dispuso a retirarse, pero Ginny lo sentó de un tirón.

- ¡No me puedes rechazar, Harry! – le espetó la pelirroja con una mirada desquiciada – Ni mucho menos por esa…por esa Granger. ¿Qué tiene esa rata de biblioteca que no tenga yo? – le preguntó, desesperada.

- Mírame, me tienes aquí…casi desnuda; suplicándote que me hagas tuya, tú no puedes…

- ¡Claro que puedo, Ginny! – Le espetó el moreno con rudeza – No deseo lastimarte ni lastimarla.

- ¡Pero ella ya se fue! – Le recordó la pelirroja con desesperación – Te dejo, ¡Te abandono! Ella no te ama como tú dices hacerlo…

- Tú no sabes nada, Ginny.

- ¡Claro que se! – Le refutó la mujer volviendo a inclinarse sobre su cuerpo – Sé que tu te mueres por alguien que muy probablemente ya te olvido. En cambio yo estoy aquí…esperándote – y poso su mano entre su entrepierna.

Potter la retiró delicadamente. Se estaba sorprendido lo bien que comenzaba a manejarlo.

- Ginny, entiende. Yo no te amo, y tú no te mereces estar así…mendigando amor a un imbécil que no lo merece.

- ¡Pero, Harry…! – Exclamó balanceándosele de nuevo – Yo te…

- ¡Ginny ten dignidad! – le espetó el moreno con ira.

Ni en sus peores pesadillas se había soñado con una Ginebra Weasley mendigando su amor, ofreciéndose de esa forma.

- Yo te amo – le afirmó y la sonrisa de la pelirroja se ensancho – Pero no de la manera como tu lo haces. Ginny enarco una ceja.

Harry suspiro.

- Yo te amo…pero como a una hermana. No se como antes no me di cuenta de eso…tu, eres la hermanita de mi mejor amigo y por ende te amo fraternalmente. Nuestro amor es platónico, ¿Comprendes?

- Pero…tú y yo somos la pareja perfecta – Harry negó.

- No hay química, no hay magia – le refutó – Antes había una pasión desbordante, pero eso no es suficiente.

- ¡YO TE AMO!

- Pero yo no…

- ¡QUIERO SER TUYA!

- Pero yo no…

- ¡HARRY…!

- ¡Ginny!, no hagas esto más difícil, ¿Quieres?

- Pero, Harry, amor…- y comenzó de nuevo a besarlo, tocarlo, acariciarlo.

Potter volvió a retirarla.

- Lo siento Ginny, debes olvidarme – y dándole un beso en la frente se levantó del sofá, y esta vez no fue detenido por la pequeña pelirroja.

A medida que sus pasos se dirigían hacia las escaleras escuchaba como el llanto daba su arribo en los sentimientos de la joven, y se sintió culpable por sus lágrimas pero no podía estar con ella por lástima.

- Te vas arrepentir – susurró su voz entre lágrimas.

Harry se detuvo en el primer escalón y giró su rostro hacia el sofá:  
En el se encontraba una pelirroja aturdida, despelucada, desorientada, dolida y en pos de venganza.

- Me la vas a pagar caro, Potter – le aseguró su voz oprimiendo con fuerza el camisón entre su pecho - Nadie me desprecia, Potter.  
Vas a sufrir las consecuencias. _¡ME LA VAS A PAGAR!_

El moreno arqueó el ceño, y pensando que estaba delirando a causa del dolor, levantó los hombros y giró sobre sus talones escaleras arriba.

Lo que el moreno no sabía era que una mujer cuando juraba cobrar venganza, lo hacía, y de que manera…

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Antes que nada, les quiero ofrecer una disculpa por la larga tardanza...es que la inspiración no cooperaba, además he estado ocupada en el trabajo que conseguí antes de entrar a la Universidad el próximo año, si dios quiere.  
pero Gracias a dios la inspi se apiado de mi y ps aqui esta el 10 chap salidito del horno._**

**_Mmmm, de aquí en adelante van a ver una Ginny posisiva y...mejor me callo jejeje, solo espero que los fans d esta personaje no se enojen...:P_**

**_Bn, responder rews:_**

**Rochelle Kuchiki:  
**

Hola Rochelle.  
primero que nad,a gracias por el rew nn, segundo, eso lo descurbiras en el próximo chap, no comas ansias ok?  
gracias x leer!  
bye!

**zoe love potter:  
**Hola zoe!  
me alegro verte x acá jejeje...ok ps primero, gracias x el rew, segundo, eso lo descubriras en el próximo chap, y tercero, jejej no t proecupes, que todo va a estar bn jejeje.-  
saludillos y abrazos...  
PD: Potterfics volvio a morir ¬¬ como cosa rara, pero ya han avanzado: si quiera colocaron un aviso de _"La pagina se encuentra en mantenimiento, regresara dentro de un rato"_ ¬¬ en fin, a resignarse xD 


	11. La venganza de la comadreja I parte

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (**_si así fuera creánme que no existiriani HBP ni DH _**¬¬) Yo solo los utilizo para m diverción y la diversión de uds. La saga de Haryr Potter pertenece a ****JKR y a la WB. No pretendo lucrar con ellos y solo los usos para mi diverción.**

* * *

**11**

**La venganza de la comadreja**

_(Primera parte: Una carta, dos pociones y una premonición)_

- …Y es por eso que tengo el libro – concluyó Hermione al termino de la clase.

Estefan Salvatore la miro y pensó que ese tal Harry era muy de buenas por tener a sus pies a alguien como Hermione.

- Pero por favor no le digas a la directora – le suplico la castaña con los ojos cristalizados – Si se entera que tengo el libro me mata y aparte despide a la profesora McTreyn.

- Por quién me tomas, ¿Un soplón? – le preguntó con indignación – No te preocupes Hermione tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

Granger asintió sabiendo que en esos profundos ojos azules podía confiar más de lo debido.

- ¿Y quieres que te ayude? – se ofreció el rubio con una encantadora sonrisa.

La castaña lo miro y suspirando asintió. Al fin y al cabo ya sabía la razón por la que necesitaba el libro, y como dice aquel dicho muggle: "dos cabezas piensan mejor que una"

**OOoOoO**

Mayo llegaba a su fin, y con ello la presión entre los alumnos de quinto y séptimo curso por presentar los exámenes.

Aunque los más alterados eran los de último curso, ya que los EXTASIS, según los rumores, eran peores que los TIMOS.

Por primea vez Harry y Ron se encontraban en la sala común con pilares y pilares de libros agolpados cada monto en un extremo de la masa. Aunque no eran los únicos, ya que la mayoría de los de último curso se encontraban sentados en el suelo o en los sofás leyendo y aprendiéndose como fuese las lecciones para los EXTASIS que estaban apunto de arribar.

- ¡Me rindo! – exclamó Ronald Weasley al darse cuenta una hora después que la lección de encantamientos no se le estaba entrando ni a palo - ¿Quién diablos invento los exámenes? ¡Esto es una mierda!

- ¡Estamos de acuerdo! – exclamaron varias voces al unísono por el comentario del pelirrojo.

- Deberían abolir los exámenes – comentó Dean exhausto de memorizar tantas nombres de plantas-y estaba pensando muy seriamente en no estudiar nada relacionado con botánica o medicina-

- Deberíamos hacer huelga – opino Lavender, la cual ya no le estaba gustando para nada adivinación – Porque si continuamos así vamos a explotar.

- Sinceramente la única buena en todo esto era Hermione – comentó Neville dándose cuenta tarde que aquel nombre se había convertido en un tabú desde la partida de la castaña.

El carirredondo miró de reojo a Harry, el cual se hacía el de la vista gorda cada vez que escuchaba aquel nombre. Aunque era la primera vez después de largas semanas que no lo escuchaba nombrar.

- Harry, hermano, ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Ron al ver el ensimismamiento del moreno.

Potter asintió y brindándole una apagada sonrisa, continuo con sus lecciones de transformación.

A partir de ese momento leer sobre "Los inicios de la transfiguración" se había convertido en un suplicio para el moreno. Pues cada vez que trataba de concentrarse en una línea, el rostro de su amada castaña se dibujaba en su mente y flotaba como quien no quiere la cosa.

Al darse cuenta que desde hacia media hora se encontraba leyendo el mismo párrafo una y otra vez, se retiro de la sala sintiendo las miradas de pena a sus espaldas.

Salió por el hueco del retrato y bajó por las escaleras de caracol con parcimonia. Necesitaba aire fresco urgente o si no iba a morir de claustrofobia.

Escucho que alguien lo llamaba a lo lejos pero no se molesto en voltear para ver quien, pues en esos momentos se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que le importaba un bledo si lo necesitaba un profesor o hasta la mismísima McGonagall.

Salió por la gran entrada de roble y una vez el aire fresco recorrió su rostro sintió como sus pulmones volvían a respirar sin dificultad.

- ¡Harry, Harry! – una vez más aquella molesta voz lo seguía llamando y bufando con exasperación siguió caminando.

- ¡Harry, Harry!

- Lárgate – gruño apretando los dientes.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó Ginevra Weasley una vez hubo alcanzado sus pasos - ¡Detente!

El moreno bufo por lo bajo, lo último que quería en ese momento era una exhibición de un cuerpo desnudo por cortesía de Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ginny? – preguntó el Gryffindor con los puños apretados.

Ginny sintió la mala vibra del joven Potter y sonrió con timidez.

- Er…nada, es solo que…quería disculparme por el comportamiento de aquella vez. Es solo que estaba como loca y…

- No te preocupes Ginny, todo esta bien – le aseguro el moreno brindándole una amarga sonrisa – Si me disculpas…- y dando media vuelta sobre sus talones, siguió caminando.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – se ofreció la pelirroja mordiéndose el labio.

El joven la miro y negando con la cabeza trato de sonreírle.

- Me gustaría estar solo Ginny, lo siento –y sin decirle nada más, se marchó.

La pelirroja chaqueó la lengua y un brillo perverso cruzo sus ojos.

- El que lo siente voy a ser yo, Potter – murmuró soltando una sonora carcajada…

**OOoOoO**

- Hermione, ¿Crees que esto sirva? – le preguntó Estefan el domingo en la madrugada.

La castaña se levanto del sofá y agarró el libro con cuidado.

Arrugo el ceño a medida que iba leyendo lo que Estefan le había indicado, y después negó.

- No Estefan, aquí no habla de lo que necesito saber – le comentó con una débil voz – Yo creo que será mejor…

- Seguir buscando – opinó el rubio con una sonrisa – Tu descansa Hermione que yo me encargo.

- Pero Estefan son la una de la mañana, ¿Y a las seis no tienes entrenamiento?

- Pues si pero por una vez que falte no se va acabar el mundo – y guiñándole un ojo siguió buscando.

**OOoOoO**

Harry se levantó a las siete de la mañana del domingo al darse cuenta que el sueño lo había abandonado por completo.

Corriendo el dosel que cubría su cama se puso las pantuflas y cubriendo su cuerpo casi desnudo con la batola de baño, se incorporo de la cama.

- Oh, Luna, besas muy bien. Sí, yo también te quiero – gruñía Ron, y Harry se dio cuenta que hablaba en sueños. Lo contemplo un rato alegrándose de que por fin su amigo hubiese encontrado alguien quien le correspondiera, y si hizo una nota mental de hablar con el al respecto, pues había estado tan sumido en sus problemas que se había olvidado de la vida social con su amigo.

Ginny bajo por las escaleras y salió por el hueco del retrato.

Tenía que conseguirlo antes de que los profesores se levantaran o si no todo su plan se iría directo al desagüe.

Bajando por las escaleras de espiral hasta las mazmorras, rogó para que el profesor Horace Slughron no se hubiese despertado aún.

Tenía que llegar al armario de pociones antes de que alguien la pudiese descubrir y se tenía que dar prisa.

Una pequeña puerta de madera la esperaba al final de uno de los pasillos, y con la rapidez con que sus piernas le permitían llegó a ella y retiro la perilla.

Se vanaglorió al darse cuenta de su increíble suerte, y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, encendió su varita para tener luz.

No quería utilizar un accio por miedo a que las pequeñas botellas resbalaran de sus manos y las perdiera para siempre, así que decidió buscarlas de la forma muggle aunque fuese irritante.

Cuando su reloj había marcado las siete y media, rogó por todos los santos de que ella fuese la única despierta y que nadie le diera por entrar al armario cuando ella estuviese ahí.

Las etiquetas de las botellas decían toda clase de nombres pero menos las que ella necesitaba.

La joven Weasley estaba segura de que el profesor Slughron había decomisado a tres estudiantes de su casa dos botellitas, una de amortencia y la otra de "fiebre amarilla" cortesía de los miles de surtidos asaltaclases que aún existían en la escuela. Y necesitaba esas botellas con urgencia.

Cuando creía que no tenía tanta suerte de la que ella supuso, su varita ilumino una caja con el nombre de "Pociones decomisadas" y bajándola como pudo del estante, la dejo en el piso y comenzó a buscarlas. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo ya que las dos botellitas descansaban placidamente en uno de los rincones de la gran caja, y guardándolas en el bolsito que había llevado, dejo la caja en su lugar y trato de abrir la perilla, pero cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ésta se había trabado dejándola encerrada.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó la pelirroja con irritación luego de varios intentos fallidos - ¿Ahora cómo diablos voy a salir de aquí?

**OOoOoO**

- ¿Sabes dónde esta mi hermana, Harry? – le preguntó Ron a la hora del desayuno – No la vi en la sala común ni tampoco esta aquí.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

- Ni idea, ayer sólo la vi una vez pero no la he vuelto a ver.

- ¿Será que le habrá pasado algo?

- No lo creo, además estamos en Hogwarts, Ron, el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo mágico.

- Cierto – coincidió, y decidiendo preocuparse menos por su hermana, siguió comiendo.

**OOoOoO**

- ¡Auxilio! – exclamaba la pelirroja golpeando la puerta - ¡Auxilio, que alguien me ayude! – pero sus intentos habían sido en vano, al parecer se iba a morir primero antes de que alguien la rescatara.

Sentándose en el suelo apoyo su cabeza entre las piernas y suspiro.

Quizás aquello era una señal qué lo que estaba apunto de hacer iba a ser una perdida de tiempo y mejor rendirse ahora, o…

- ¿Weasley? – la voz de Draco Malfoy la sobresalto, e incorporándose de un brinco del suelo, se encontró con la confusa mirada del Slytherin.

- ¡Ma-Malfoy, que alegría verte!

- ¿Qué haces aquí Weasley? ¿No sabes que esto es un lugar de restricción? – le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

La pelirroja asintió – Si pero… ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

- Yo bajaba del despacho del profesor Slughron hasta que escuche unos gritos. Pero no me desvíes el tema Weasley, ¿Qué hacías acá? – Ginny se mordió el labio y como un acto reflejo llevo sus manos al pequeño bolsito que colgaba de su hombro.

Malfoy levanto el entrecejo y miro el bolso con aprensión.

- ¿Qué tres ahí, Weasley?

- Er…nada, maquillaje – le respondió disimulando si éxito su nerviosismo – Er…si me disculpas voy a desayunar, tengo mucha hambre – y trato de cruzar la entrada, pero antes el blondo la agarró por el antebrazo.

- No me creas imbécil Weasley. Se que viniste a robar algo de aquí y créeme que averiguare qué es – le dijo con su típico tono de arrastrar las palabras, y antes de retirarse, posó rápido pero dulcemente sus labios en los de la pelirroja.

Al ver el semblante de la chica soltó una sonora carcajada y se marchó con tono grácil.

**OOoOoO**

A las diez de la mañana Hermione pegó un gritito al desdoblar uno de los pliegues que le había advertido su profesora y encontrar por fin algo que seguramente le iba a servir de a mucho.

Los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban dentro de la sala la observaron con el ceño fruncido, pero ignorándolos se acerco a Estefan.

- Mira lo que encontré, Estefan.

- Genial, ¿y que dice?

La castaña se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leer:

**"Efectos secundarios en una poción de sueño mágico"**

_Es muy común en el mundo de la magia que al realizar una poción no surta el efecto esperado._

_En muchas ocasiones, y más cotidiano en pociones que mezclen sueños, amor y fantasías, el resultado no sea el adecuado._

_La razón para que se den estos efectos secundarios y en ocasiones terciarios es a causa,_

_O de una inconformidad en la persona o problemas personales que ameritan una solución_

_Para explicarlo mejor citare el resumen de una Investigación que la bruja chilena Gabriela Escobar realizó hace unos años atrás:_

_"Me enfocare más que todo en la poción de sueño mágico._

_La poción de sueño mágico tiene como objetivo primordial comunicarse con la persona que se desea, en muchas ocasiones la persona amaba, durante sueños._

_Esta pócima era utilizada en los tiempos de Merlín cuando las brujas princesas _

_Capturadas por escalofriantes Mortis-mas conocidos en la actualidad como Mortifagos-deseaban hablar con el ser amado._

_Utilizaban esta pócima y por gracias a ésta es que eran rescatadas después de la comunicación._

_Un efecto primario de la pócima es que puede resultar en la mayoría de los casos muy real, esto de acorde con la intensidad que se quiera ver a la persona en cuestión._

_Un segundo efecto es que la otra persona sentirá lo mismo que el iniciador, es decir, la persona que conjuro la oración y se bebió la pócima._

_Y he aquí varios efectos secundarios que descubrí en el momento de hacer esta investigación:_

_Si se desea tener una comunicación con una persona, previamente se debe realizar dos o tres visitas al subconsciente de dicha persona pero sin entablar contacto con ella, pues si se encuentran alejadas por circunstancias poco comunes es seguro que un primer efecto segundario seria el rechazo de la persona._

_Una vez se hubiese realizado las visitas previas, hay que tener en cuenta que únicamente se puede entablar la conversación con la persona en cuestión si tanto la mente como el corazón del iniciador no están cargados, es decir, sólo deseen hablar de corazón con esa persona y no por simple deber._

_Igualmente hay que subrayar que si se tiene problemas de rompimientos anteriormente y no se han resuelto como se debe hacer-es decir, pelas, discusiones o separaciones con otras personas-la pócima de sueño mágico no va a surtir efecto-debido a que esta trabaja más con el corazón y le muestra lo que éste desea ver._

_Por ende si el corazón del iniciador(a) no esta aclarado, es muy probable que entable la conversación en el subconsciente de la otra persona, pero no va a ver el físico de esta si no de otra-en este caso del conflicto-_

_Un efecto terciario…"_

Hermione dejo de leer una vez su cerebro hubiese digerido la información que necesitaba.

"Claro, por eso es que no vi a Harry si no a Ron, a pesar de que entable contacto con Harry" pensó la castaña con el labio apretado.

- ¿Estas bien, Hermione? – le preguntó Estefan al darse cuenta que la chica se había absorto en sus pensamientos.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza y asintió.

- Si Estefan, es sólo que ahora ya todo me queda claro – sonrió y levantándose del sofá lo miro solemne – Muchas gracias por tu ayuda - le agradeció y dándole un beso a la mejilla fue rumbo a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó el rubio.

- Hacer algo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo…

**OOoOoO**

Había sido una idiota al dejarse descubrir por ese imbécil de Malfoy, pero si no hubiese gritado seguramente seguiría encerrada, o peor aún, la hubiese descubierto algún profesor.

No estaba prestando atención a lo que su compañera de cuarto le estaba relatando-algo así como una fantasía sexual con algún chico de séptimo-pues lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era descansar para estar al día siguiente bien despierta y así ajustar los últimos toques de su plan.

- Brigitte hablamos mañana, ¿si? es que estoy cansada – y dándole una forzada sonrisa, se durmió.

**OOoOoO**

Un torrente de sangre rodeaba su cuerpo, parecía una llave descompuesta.

Por más de que tratara de levantarla del suelo no podía, era como si estuviese adherida a la tierra.

"Te amo" fueron sus últimas palabras…

Harry se levantó sobresaltado, con la camisa pegada al cuerpo y empapada de sudor.

Respiraba con dificultad y al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta que eran las tres de la madrugada.

Noto que todos sus compañeros seguían placidamente dormidos y agradeció que sus gritos no los hubiesen despertado.

La cabeza le dolía como una mierda, y sentía que alguien le martillaba el cerebro con la quaffle más pesada que pudo encontrar.

Levantándose con dificultad salió del dosel retirándose del cuarto.

Al bajar por las escaleras se sintió mareado y tuvo que sentarse en los últimos escalones.

- Que pesadilla más horrible – gruño con la voz ronca. Aunque algo en su interior le decía que no había sido una pesadilla común y corriente y que tuviera mucho cuidado con ello…

**OOoOoO**

La niña recogió su correspondencia junto a la de una lechuza parda que tenía amarrada en la pata un pedazo de pergamino.

El remitente en la carta resonaba "Luna Lovegood" y guardándola en el bolsillo de su túnica salió de la lechuzeria.

Salio de la tediosa clase de pociones y escucho que alguien pronunciaba su nombre. Al girar miro que una niña pequeña llegaba corriendo a su lado con una carta en mano.

La chica arrugo la frente, ¿Será que su madre la había enviado algo? ¿Y porque no había llegado en el desayuno con el correo matutino?

- ¿Tu eres Luna Lovegood? – le preguntó la niña una vez hubo tomado aire.

La pelirroja arqueó las cejas y estaba a punto de negar cuando vislumbro la inconfundible caligrafía de Hermione sobre el papel.

- Er…sí, soy yo. ¿Qué quieres?

- Llego esta carta para ti, toma – y extendiendo su pequeño brazo, le entrego la carta.

Ginny se mordió el labio para no reírse de su increíble suerte y asintiendo le sonrió a la niña.

- Gracias, pequeña. Toma un dulce – la niña le agradeció y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Y que no sabías nada de ella, ¿Eh, Luna? – dijo a lo bajo guardando la carta en el bolsillo.

Para lo único que servia aquellos baños era para hacer y leer cosas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, bueno eso era si tomabas a "La llorona" como nadie.

Ginny abrió el sobre y sacó de ella un pedazo de pergamino con la perfecta caligrafía de su ex mejor amiga:

"Querida Luna.

¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo se encuentra Harry? Espero que bien.

Perdona si no entiendes mi letra pero es que estoy tan emocionada y a la vez conmocionada que no puedo soportarlo.

¿Te acuerdas que la otra vez te conté sobre la pócima de sueño mágico? Pues bien, ya todo esta resulto, ya se porque sucedió todo eso, pero mejor te cuento cuando regrese.

Sí como lo lees, voy a regresar. Después de esto me di cuenta que amo tanto a Harry que no puedo dejarlo ir, ni mucho menor con Ginny. Nunca pensé que esa niña fuese hacer tantas cosas, ¿Esta loca o que? Aunque es comprensible, a su edad uno se encapricha con los hombres.

Voy arreglar todo y el viernes en la noche estaré llegando a Hogwarts.

Ya le envíe una carta a McGonagall con mis calificaciones obtenidas en el último semestre aquí en el instituto, así es como si nunca me hubiese ido de Hogwarts.

No le digas nada a nadie ni mucho menos a Harry, pues quiero darle una sorpresa.

Se que tendré que hacer malabares para que me perdona, pero tiene que comprender, ¿No crees?

Bueno Luna espero que estés muy bien y nos veremos si merlín lo permite este viernes.

Envíame una carta cualquier cosa, ¿si?

Te cuidas mucho y estamos hablando.

Un enorme abrazo,

Hermione"

La pelirroja arrugo el pergamino tras terminar la carta. Si antes odiaba a Hermione ahora con más razón.

Iba a regresar para quitarle a su Harry.

- ¿Pero quién se cree esa perra? – Murmuró con los dientes apretados – No permitiré que te quedes con la mosquita muerta, no lo permitiré – y arrojando la carta a uno de los lavamanos vacíos, salió…

- ¡Señorita Weasley! – La llamaba el profesor Slughron cuando subía por las escaleras rumbo a una clase de estudios muggles - ¿Tiene un minuto?

La pelirroja estaba que echaba chispas, ¡Claro que no tenía un minuto! Lo único que quería era evitar a toda costa que Hermione regresara a Hogwarts.

Quizás podía enviarle una carta falsificada donde Harry le dijera que la odia y que se había casado con ella, o quizás cuando llegara podía armar una trampa y hacer que lo viera besándose con ella, para eso tenía la amortencia.

- ¿Dígame? – preguntó con una falsa sonrisa.

Slughron se peino su bigote de morsa y sonriéndole le entrego seis invitaciones.

- ¿Qué es esto? – quiso saber viendo los sobres.

- Uno es para usted y un acompañante, los otros dos para su hermano y el señor Potter – le explicó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Ahhh, pero… ¿De que son?

- Pues dentro de dos semanas se termina el año, el señor Potter y su hermano se gradúan y nunca van a volver, así que hable con la directora McGonagall y ella estuvo de acuerdo a que hiciera una fiesta al estilo Horace este viernes.

- ¿Cómo la de hace un año? – le preguntó recordando la fiesta del club Slug del profesor.

Horace asintió – Sí, pero esta vez es para casi todos. Va a ser en el Gran Comedor y sólo los de quinto, sexto y séptimo curso estarán allí.

Ginny asintió, lo último que quería era asistir a una fiesta donde tendría que compartir con Harry, Ron y muy seguramente la traidora de Luna, pues ahora con el cuento de que ella era la nueva moza de turno de su hermano…aunque…

- Profesor, ¿Y cuándo es que es la fiesta? – preguntó olvidando el día.

El bonachón sonrió satisfecho de que le hubiese sonado la idea.

- Es este viernes, comienza a las siete de la noche.

En aquellos momentos una frase cruzo por su mente como un rayo:

"Voy arreglar todo y el viernes en la noche estaré llegando a Hogwarts"

Hermione llegaría a Hogwarts el viernes en la noche y ella se iba a encargar que cayera redondita a su red.

- ¿Entonces va a ir señorita Weasley? – el semblante de la pelirroja cambio por completo a un súbito pero excelente rumbo en sus planes.

- Por supuesto que sí profesor Slughron, ¿Cómo podría perderme una fiesta al estilo Horace? – tras aquel cumplido el bigote de morsa se removió a causa de una risita y Ginny esbozo una sonrisa.

- ¡Excelente! Entonces entrégueles las otras invitaciones a su hermano y al señor Potter, lo haría yo mismo pero con eso de que ya la próxima semana son los exámenes finales…

- No se preocupe profesor, yo se las entregare personalmente – y dándole una última sonrisa se alejo del hombre reprimiendo una sonora carcajada en lo más profundo de su pecho…

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Primero que nada, les ofresco una ENORME DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA TAN INFINITA...pero la inspiración volo y casi que no regresa.  
Solo espero que les haya gustado el chap y prometo k no tardare en actualizar..._**

**_REPLY'S REWS!!_**

**Rochelle Kuchiki:**  
Hola! gracias por tu comment. k era lo k ibas a decir? me dejast intrigada jejejeje...a ver si me lo dices luego :P besitos, bye!  
**zoe love potter:  
**Hola zoe!  
gracias por el rew, lo d ginebra ya lo vist maso n este chap, asçí k espera la continuación jejejeje.  
La otra pg sigue en remodelación xD...vamos a ver cuanto tarda :P besitos  
**Marze2403:**  
Hola Marze. Primero que nada, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTT. Me alegra k t este gustando la histria. Segundo, sorry por la tardanza, la falta d inspi ya sabes xD. Y tercero, a mi también me estresa la ginevra esta ¬¬ en fin...espero k t haya gustado este chap. Besitos, bye!


	12. La venganza de la comadreja (II Parte)

**Para los lectores que siguen por ahí, espero que disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

**12**

**La venganza de la comadreja**

_(II parte: Un hurón, Enfermedades y engaños)_

- ¡Ron! – Grito Harry al ver que su pecoso amigo se desmayaba segundos después de comer aquel pastelillo de chocolate.

- ¡Dean, Seamus, ayúdenme! – le pidió a gritos a sus compañeros de cuarto.

Los chicos salieron de las camas de un brinco y trataron de levantar a Ron. Seamus y Dean le agarraron las piernas.

- Es…muy…pesado…

- Tra-temos de…lle-varlo a…la en-ferme…ria – les pidió Harry entre jadeos.

Se sorprendió al notar que el cuerpo de su amigo estaba más pesado que nunca, creía que en cualquier momento sus brazos iban a desfallecer y se iba a tumbar con cuerpo y todo al suelo.

- Esta muy amarillo – comentó Seamus abriendo la puerta como pudo y arrastrándose escaleras abajo.

- Hay que…llegar ra-pido a…la enfer-meria – les ordenó el moreno tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que la cabeza de su amigo no tocara el suelo.

Al llegar a la sala común todos los estudiantes dejaron de hacer sus trabajos y miraron a Ron con horror.

- ¿Pero que paso? – les preguntó Neville el cual acababa de entrar por el retrato.

- ¡Llama a McGonagall, Neville! – le espetó Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

El carirredondo asintió y salió como una bala por el huelo.

Varios chicos de quinto abrieron el hueco del retrato para que Harry, Seamus y Dean pudiesen seguir sin inconvenientes.

- ¿Por qué mejor no lo llevamos con magia? – preguntó Dean exhausto. Harry negó.

- No, puede ser muy peligroso…y si…no lo sabemos controlar…se puede…ca-er – llegaron junto a las escaleras de caracol justo en el momento en que Neville subía con una profesora McGonagall llena de pánico.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó, al ver el semblante del joven Weasley.

Harry negó.

- No lo sé, estábamos en el cuarto y Ron encontró una caja de pastelillos junto a sus libros y se comió uno, pero a los minutos se desmayo y se torno pálido – le explico Potter entre jadeos.

- Déjenlo en el suelo, yo me encargo – les exigió, para luego tomar al pelirrojo de una mano y desaparecer con él ante los ojos de los espectadores…

**OooOoOo**

- Harry, ¿Es cierto? – le preguntó Luna una vez hubo llegado hasta el retrato de la dama gorda.

El moreno se encontraba afuera junto a Neville, Dean y Seamus, los cuatro preocupados por la salud del pelirrojo.

Potter asintió – Si, Luna, hace una hora ocurrió.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- No lo se, sólo se comió un pastelillo – la rubia se tapo la boca con ambas manos y reprimió un sollozo.

- Tranquila, el va a estar bien – le aseguró el ojiverde abrazándola y dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

- Sí, Luna. Tranquilízate – le aconsejo Neville.

Lovegood solo se limito a llorar en silencio ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Harry.

**OooOoOo**

"_Querida Hermione._

_Me alegro que hubieses recapacitado. Que gusto tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros. Anhelo con impaciencia que sea viernes._

_Te escribo principalmente para decirte que ese mismo día en las horas que llegas, el profesor Horace va a realizar una fiesta en el gran comedor, y Harry esta invitado. Obviamente no tiene con quien ir y pues…sería genial que llegaras de sorpresa y hablaras con el, ¿No?_

_Te esperare el viernes._

_Un beso,_

_Luna"_

Hermione sonrió ante la carta de su amiga, y ella también anhelo con todas sus fuerzas que ya llegara el día para marcharse.

**OooOoOo**

- ¿Cómo sigue Ron? – preguntó Ginny al llegar a aquel grupo agolpado a un lado de la enfermería.

Los jóvenes, en especial Luna y Harry la fulminaron con la mirada.

- ¿En verdad te importa? – Le preguntó una Luna pálida y con los ojos hinchados a causa del llanto - ¿O vienes aquí para sumar a tu lista una de los muchos golpes que la vida le da a tu _hermano_?

- No te pregunte a ti, Lovegood – le espetó con acidez. Luego miro a Harry.

El moreno abrazo a Luna para tranquilizarla y suspiro.

- No sabemos, Ginny. Aún no nos han dado noticias.

- Ah, bien. Si sabes algo, _Harry_, me dices, ¿Si? – el ojiverde asintió y la pelirroja se alejo a paso lento.

- ¿A si que tu hermanito se enfermo? – la socarrona voz de Malfoy tomó por sorpresa a la joven Weasley, lo que causo que diera un respingo.

- ¡Que te importa! – le espetó la pelirroja caminando más de prisa.

- Me importa mucho porque yo se lo que le paso a tu hermano – tras esas palabras la Gryffindor detuvo el paso y dio vuelta a sus talones.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No te hagas la de la vista gorda mi Ginebra, porque no te queda nada bien – le aseguró el blondo con una sonrisa – Yo se que en el armario de pociones faltan dos botellas cuyo contenido es amortencia y… ¿Cómo se llama? A sí, "Fiebre amarilla"

- No se de que estas hablando.

Draco se fue acercando con parsimonia hacia la pelirroja y le levantó el mentón.

- Tú para mentir eres tan pésima – le dijo, rozando sus labios con los suyos – Pero puedo enseñarte si quieres.

Ginny comenzó a hiperventilar y cerrando los ojos apretó los puños, se aparto del Slytherin y lo miro con altivez.

- No se de que diantre estas hablando, Malfoy – le dijo con severidad – Y mejor me voy antes de que me contagie de tu estupidez.

- Será mejor que no me sigas mintiendo, Weasley, o si no tarde o temprano tu queridísima ex amiga Lovegood y Potter se van a enterar de lo que hiciste.

La chica no lo escucho, sólo se limito a continuar su camino…

**OooOoOo**

- Que tiene, ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry al día siguiente cuando la enfermera Pomfrey lo llamo.

- Fiebre amarilla, aunque aún no se porque se contagio, si no a estado cerca de alguna planta carnívora, ¿o si?

- No, nosotros ya no estamos en Herbología. Pero que extraño.

- ¿Qué me dijiste que había comido antes de desmayarse? – preguntó la mujer haciendo unas cuantas anotaciones.

- Unos pastelillos que encontró a un lado de sus libros, ¿Por qué? – Pomfrey negó.

- No, por nada. Temo que el señor Weasley tendrá que quedarse una semana más en la enfermería – le comentó, retirándose del joven.

Harry se acerco a su amigo y lo miro.

- Ay, hermano, lo que te pasa por ir comiendo lo primero que te encuentras - y sonriendo, salió de la enfermería para que descansara.

Cuando Harry entro a la sala común después de cenar, Ginny lo esperaba sentada en unos de los sofás.

- Harry, que gusto verte – el moreno la miro de arriba abajo y asintió con sorna.

- Claro…lo mismo digo – y se dirigió hacia los escalones, pero la pelirroja lo detuvo.

- Oye, tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿Si?

- Hm…es que el profesor Horace va hacer una fiesta en el gran comedor este viernes y me pidió que te avisara – Harry medio asintió, no tenía muchas ganas de asistir a fiestas en aquel estado.

- Bien, gracias por el aviso Ginny – y sin agregar nada más, desapareció escaleras arriba.

- No sé cómo, pero haré lo imposible para que asistas a esa fiesta…- susurró a lo bajo con una voz maquiavélica. La dulzura que en tiempo de antaño emanaba la pelirroja, se había ido al desagüe junto con la falta de cordura.

**OooOooOO**

- Sólo será un minuto, por favor – le suplicaba la pelirroja a una terca enfermera – Le prometo que entro, lo saludo y salgo en seguida – la enfermera Pomfrey la miro de arriba abajo y suspiro.

- De acuerdo, pero sólo un minuto – y abriendo la puerta de la enfermería, la volvió a cerrar para dejarlos solos.

Ron entre abrió los ojos al escuchar que la puerta se abría y cerraba y tuvo la esperanza de que su novia lo fuese a visitar, pero al ver el semblante de su hermana aquella sonrisa se borró de sus labios.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – fue lo primero que le preguntó cuando Ginny se acercó a su camilla. La pelirroja alzó la ceja y trató de verse ofendida.

- A mí también me da mucho gusto verte, hermanito – le espetó la joven con acides – ¿Es que ahora no te puedo visitar, o qué? – el pelirrojo negó.

- No es eso, es que…como te has portado tan particular en las últimas semanas pues…

- Mira, eso ya es pasado. Ahora soy una persona nueva y que lo único que quiere es hacer las paces con su hermano del alma – y mientras le sonreía le acarició su cabellera roja – Porque no es justo que dos hermanos se odien, ¿o sí?

- Pues…no. Tú eres mi hermanita y siempre te querré – Ginny le sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Lamento mucho lo que te paso y espero que pronto te mejores – le deseó la joven con las mejores de sus sonrisas.

- Espero lo mismo, porque no deseo quedarme aquí hasta la graduación, ¡Primero muerto! – Ginny asintió y miro su reloj de mano.

- Lo siento, Ron, pero la enfermera Pomfrey solo me permitió estar un minuto aquí, así que…nos vemos luego – y dándole un beso en la frente, salió de la enfermería.

- Ingenuo – exclamaba la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía al gran comedor.

- Ay hermanito, eres tan tonto a veces – en el pasillo se tropezó con Luna, la cual se dirigía a la enfermería.

- Si vas a ver a Ron, la enfermera ya no permite más visitas hasta el sábado – le comentó la pelirroja deteniendo el andar de la rubia.

La Ravenclaw giró sobre sus talones y cruzándose de brazos le fulmino la espalda.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Ginny giró y le lanzo una sátira sonrisa.

- Lo acabo de visitar y la enfermera me lo dijo – Lovegood no sabía si creerle o no, a si que Ginny agregó.

- Pero si quieres ve y te aguantas la reprimenda que te de Pomfrey.

La rubia bufó a lo bajo y chasqueando la lengua suspiro.

- Bien, te creo. Me tendré que aguantar hasta el sábado. Er…gracias por avisarme – y se iba a ir, hasta que Ginny la volvió a llamar.

- ¡Hey, Luna!

- ¿Sí?

- Er…no sé si sabes pero mañana el profesor Slughron ofrecerá una fiesta en honor a que Harry y Ron se van a graduar pronto y pues me dio esto…- y extendió la mano con la invitación de su hermano – Es para Ron, pero viendo que tu eres su novia pues me pareció apropiado…

- Yo no voy a ir a ninguna fiesta sin el – le cortó Luna con acides – Así que le puedes dar su invitación a otra persona – Ginny asintió y no siguió insistiendo.

- Claro, er…debí imaginármelo, ¡que tonta! ¿No? Hm, bueno…nos vemos luego – le lanzándole una última sonrisa, se perdió por el pasillo de la izquierda.

- ¡Pero, Harry!

- ¡Ya te dije mil veces que no, Ginny! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? – la pelirroja empuño su mano e inhalo una bocanada de aire para no meterle un puño a ese terco niñito.

- Harry, pero será una fiesta increíble, ¡no te la puedes perder!

- ¡Pues obsérvame! – al día siguiente, la pelirroja había abordado a Harry desde su salida de la Sala Común insistiéndole que tenía que ir a la fiesta y hasta ahora le había dado miles de razones pero todas habían resultado un fracaso.

- ¡Harry, Slughron va hacer esta fiesta por ti! Te gradúas dentro de unas semanas y quiere que tu recuerdes tu época en Hogwarts para siempre.

- Lo puedo recordar en fotos, ¡gracias! – Ginny suspiró y mordiéndose el labio lo siguió por las escaleras hasta la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

- ¡Déjame pasar! – le ordenó el moreno mirándola severamente. Ginny negó.

- ¡No!

- Ginny, no insistas, ¡no voy a ir a esta estúpida fiesta!

- ¿Cómo que no vas a ir a mi fiesta? – la voz del profesor Slughron le cayó a sus espaldas como un baldado de agua helada y mordiéndose el labio giro sobre sus talones y le esbozo una apenada sonrisa.

- Lo siento profesor, pero es que…

- Harry no tiene con quien ir y se avergüenza ir solo – lo interrumpió la pelirroja con una escueta sonrisa. Slughron lo miro de arriba abajo y arrugo el ceño.

- ¿Qué Harry Potter no tiene con quién ir? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, no me lo creo!

- Ar…yo…

- Pues créalo, profesor Slughron, ¡Hasta el elegido tiene problemas para conseguir una cita!

- No…no…eso no es cierto…yo…- pero Horace lo calló de inmediato y se quedo meditando al respecto.

- No voy a permitir que Harry Potter falte a mi fiesta, ¡es inaudito! – Luego miro alrededor y chasqueó la lengua – En Hogwarts hay muchas chicas bonitas, alguna debe ser de tu agrado, ¿no? – y lo miro inquiridoramente. El moreno se mordió el labio y miro de reojo a la pelirroja.

- Yo…

- Ya sé, ¿y porque no va con la señorita Weasley? – Preguntó en seguida mirando a la aludida – Ya sé que no son novios pero veo que quedaron como muy buenos amigos, ¿no? – Potter no sabía que decir, pues la verdad era que la fiesta era lo último que deseaba asistir.

- La verdad profesor Slughron es que…

- ¡Yo ya tengo pareja! – espetó la pelirroja sorprendiendo no solo al profesor si no también a Harry – Y ese es el inconveniente, porque ya me lo había pedido y me negué porque voy a estar ocupada – el bonachón profesor se toco su bigote en forma de morsa y chasqueó la lengua.

- ¡Dragones tostados! Pero qué gran inconveniente – siguió observando el pasillo en busca de alguna chica d que fuese linda y estuviese dispuesta a ir con Harry a la fiesta de hoy en la noche. En ese momento una distraída Luna Lovegood subía por las escaleras mientras le preguntaba a todo el mundo sobre su libro de Trasformaciones que estaba segura había dejado en ese rellano.

Slughron al verla se le iluminaron sus pequeños ojos y comenzó a saltar como un niño pequeño.

- ¡Hey, Lovegood, Luna Lovegood! – la comenzó a llamar voleando la mano como un chicuelo de 7 años - ¡Ven aquí! – la rubia lo escudriño con la mirada y se extraño al ver que la llamaba.

- ¿A mí? – preguntó, señalándose con el dedo índice.

- ¡Sí, niña, a ti, ven! – la Ravenclaw levantó el ceño y se acerco al profesor con aire desconcertado.

- ¡Hola Harry, hola…Ginebra! – saludo, entre mirando a Ginny por el rabillo del ojo. La pelirroja no le devolvió el gesto pero le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lovegood, Irás a la fiesta de esta noche, ¿verdad? – Luna miro a profesor y luego a Harry, el cual le estaba haciendo señas a sus espaldas con las manos pero la rubia no las supo descifrar.

- Pues...er…yo…hm…la verdad es que…

- Tampoco tiene pareja, porque como sabrá mi hermano es su novio y hace unos días se contagio de fiebre amarilla y pues ayer me dijo que no iría, ya que Ron no va y por obvias razones no irá sola – Luna miro extrañada a su "amiga" y luego a Harry, el cual seguía haciéndole señas ininteligibles para la Ravenclaw.

Tras el comentario de la pelirroja, Slughron sonrió ampliamente y miro a Harry-el cual bajo los brazos y le sonrió de mala gana-

- ¡Enhorabuena! – exclamó el profesor muy contento.

- ¿Per…dón? Enhorabuena, ¿Qué? – Horace observo encanto a la pequeña rubia que había bajado como caída del cielo y la abrazo al mismo tiempo que a Harry.

- Potter no iba a ir a la fiesta porque no tenía pareja y usted tampoco porque su novio se encuentra enfermo-déjeme darle mis condolencias…-

- Pero él no está mu…

- ¡Así que todo arreglado! ¡Ustedes dos irán juntos hoy en la noche a mi fiesta! – exclamó el profesor interrumpiendo a Luna y esbozándoles una inmensa, inmensa sonrisa.

Harry y Luna se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos y empezaron a refutar, pero Slughron pareciere como si se hubiese hecho el de los oídos sordos.

- No me fallen, ¿eh? Porque miren que todo esto lo hago por usted, señor Potter– y revolcándoles el cabello, bajo por las escaleras rumbo a las mazmorras.

Luna observo inquisidoramente a la pelirroja y se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Bien? ¿y tú qué ganas con todo esto? – Ginny se llevo una de sus manos a la boca y trato de mostrarse indignada.

- ¡Luna, me ofendes! No sé qué estas insinuando – la rubia soltó una pequeña carcajada y suspiro.

- Ginny, puedo ser despistada pero no tonta, huelo a kilómetros de distancia cuando alguien está planeando algo y que no es para nada benévolo – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se seco varias lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Me ofendes, Luna. Yo...sólo quise que ustedes dos se divirtieran un rato para que olvidaran todos los problemas que tienen – murmuró la joven, ocultando su rostro por entre las manos - Ya sabes: Primero la huida de Hermione y luego lo de la enfermedad de Ron y…el rompimiento de nuestra amistad y…¡Yo sólo quería volver agradarles y pedirles disculpas por lo mal que me he comportado, sé que parecí una niña caprichosa y ustedes saben muy bien que no soy así! – dijo, mirando directamente a Harry. El moreno agacho la mirada y carraspeó con molestia.

Luna vio aterrada las legítimas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y se mordió el labio. Su corazón le decía que Ginebra Molly Weasley estaba arrepentida.

- ¡Oh, Ginny! ¡Cuánto lo lamento! – exclamó la rubia, balanceándose sobre ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Pero ya sabes lo prevenida que he estado estos últimos meses por todo lo que ha pasado. ¡Lo lamento tanto! – Ginny negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

- No importa, sé que fui una tonta y pues…me merecía estar como mínimo en tela de juicio, ¿no? – Luna asintió y la volvió abrazar.

- Pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante todo va a ser distinto, lo juro – Ginny asintió.

- Lo sé, porque es muy probable que te conviertas en mi futura cuñada, ¿no? – Luna se ruborizo tanto como su cabello y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿La verdad tú crees eso?

- ¡Claro que sí, tonta! Si se ve que mi hermanito bota la baba por ti – Lovegood se alboroto su larga cabellera y se mordió el labio.

- Pues bueno…ojalá tengas razón, porque nada me haría tan feliz que ir con Ron al altar – y la abrazo por tercera vez.

Harry miraba la escena entre consternado y dichoso, pues estaba feliz de que Ginny volviese a ser la misma de antes y hubiese dejado ese capricho infantil que sentía por él.

Cuando Luna la soltó, Ginebra miro a Harry y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Sabrás perdóname, Harry? – El moreno la miro a la cara, ese angelical rostro del que un día beso-pues no podía negarlo, había sentido mucho apreció por ella, pero desgraciadamente nunca llego a amor-y la abrazo con ímpetu.

- Nunca te he odiado, mi Ginny – le susurró el moreno – Sólo…que me distancie de ti porque no comprendías lo sucedió y pues…

- Lo sé, pero no importa – y separándose de él-pero no tanto para quedar lo suficientemente cerca como para darle un beso-le sonrió-

- Aunque te siga amando, porque no ha sido tan fácil olvidarte. Sé que tu sólo tienes ojos ahora para Hermione y yo…bueno, me convertí en la hermanita de tu mejor amigo, aunque creo que…nunca lo deje de ser a pesar de que nos besábamos, ¿o sí? – Harry asintió.

- Pues…no te voy a negar que besabas muy bien – Ginny sonrió y Luna se sintió incomoda ante el comentario, pero no dijo nada – Pero pues…como ya te había dicho, nunca te pude amar como tú a mí y pues…a pesar de que te tuve mucho aprecio y te quise como a nadie…

- No podía reemplazar el lugar de Hermione, ¿no? – Harry asintió y Ginny se contuvo de cometer un asesinato en ese preciso instante.

- Claro, ahora lo entiendo. Hermione y tú nacieron para estar juntos, siempre fue Harry y Hermione, nunca Harry y Ginny – el moreno le acarició con ternura el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y Ginny cerró los ojos ante su contacto.

- Sabes que te quiero y siempre serás una persona importante en mi corazón, ¿verdad? – Ginny asintió

- Sí, y sabes también que te amo y tratare en lo posible de olvidarte – el moreno se sintió incomodo ante semejante declaración, pero igualmente sonrió.

- Bueno, y si lo que quieres que Luna y yo nos divirtamos, iremos a esa fiesta, ¿verdad, Luna? – la rubia asintió.

- Sí, y quizás tenga suerte y me encuentre con ese vampiro que no tuve la oportunidad de hablar la vez pasada. La pelirroja volvió a sentir.

- Bueno Ginny, te dejo porque ya perdí la clase de Defensa pero McGonagall me mata si no entro a la suya y si quiero ser un buen auror, tendré que sacar un E en los EXTASIS de trasformaciones – y guiñándole un ojo y despidiéndose de Luna, se perdió por el pasillo.

- ¿Vamos a la siguiente clase, Gin? – le pregunto la rubia a su-de nuevo-mejor amiga. Pero la joven negó.

- Er…no, se me olvido que deje los apuntes en la sala común, te alcanzo luego – y dando grandes zancadas por el pasillo, se perdió de vista.

**OooOooOO**

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer iría en contra de sus principios y su moral, ¿pero tenía otra opción?

Su plan había resultado mejor de lo esperado, todo había salido a pedir de boca y el profesor Slughron fue de gran ayuda en ese momento, pues sin él en esos momentos se estaría lamentando por haberle dicho a Harry que su querida castaña estaría de regreso en el castillo esa misma noche.

Llegó a las mazmorras e inhalo una enorme bocanada de aire y mucha concentración para no vomitarse en pleno pedido. Se paró frente al aula de pociones y tocó a la puerta.

El profesor Slughron se detuvo en plena explicación y miro hacia la puerta.

- ¡Señorita Weasley, dichosos los ojos que la ven! ¿Qué la trae por acá? – los pocos alumnos de Hufflepuff la miraron sorprendidos y los alumnos de Slytherin con aire de asco, excepto Malfoy, que le había lanzado una lasciva mirada.

- Yo… ¿me permite hablar unos minutos con Draco Malfoy, profesor? – Horace la miro a ella y luego al rubio y arrugo el ceño.

- ¿Cómo para qué sería? Es que estamos en una importante clase.

- Hm…necesito que me explique cómo se hace un encantamiento, es que Flittwick me tiene loca y si no lo hago bien ahora en su clase creo que tendré una enorme y gorda D en mi libreta de calificaciones, y usted no quiere qué pase eso, ¿verdad? – Horace recordó la increíble maldición de mocomurcielago que podía lanzar aquella pelirroja y negó. Claro que no quería que la vida académica de que una excelente bruja como ella fuese arruinada por una gorda D.

- Claro, no, no, inaudito. Señor Draco, vaya hable con la señorita Weasley y ayúdele en lo que ella necesite.

- Con todo gusto, señor – e incorporándose del pupitre y bajo la fría mirada de Pansy y las atónicas miradas de sus compañeros, salió del aula y cerró la puerta.

- Y dime Weasley, ¿para que soy bueno? – Ginny se mordió el labio y rodo los ojos. Se iba a odiar por el resto de su vida tras pedirle aquello, pero no tenía otra opción.

- Podemos…ir a un lugar privado, ¿por favor? – Malfoy la miro de arriba abajo y la pelirroja sintió que la desnudaba con la mirada e intencionalmente se tapó su desabrochada blusa con su mochila.

Malfoy soltó una pequeña carcajada y asintió.

- Si eso quieres Weasley. ¿Aun sirve esa sala que tu cara rajada y la sequita de imbéciles utilizaron para ese tonto ED? – Ginny asintió.

- Sí, ¡y no llames a Harry cara rajada! ¿Me entendiste, hurón?

- Huuuu, pero miren, ¡todavía la pequeña Weasley defiende a su podrido héroe de infancia, a pesar de que el la reemplazo por una sangre sucia!

- ¡No…vuelvas…a…recordármelo! – le dijo la Gryffindor entre dientes y Draco se mojó los labios con su lengua.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te ves divina cuando te enojas?

- ¡Cállate, Malfoy! – Le espetó la mujer con furia – Y si te llame es sólo porque necesito de tu ayuda, no por otra cosa.

- ¿Y quién te dice a ti que yo pensé lo contrario? – la pelirroja resoplo a lo bajo y pararon frente a la liza pared de ladrillos.

- ¡Apártate, necesito pensar! – le ordenó la niña con desdén. Malfoy se rió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso obstruyo tu cerebro?

- ¡Cállate!

"_Necesito un lugar tranquilo y que tenga todo lo que necesite para estar con Malfoy" _pensó en primera instancia, pero luego creyó que aquello la sala la tomaría como con segundas intenciones, así que lo intentó de nuevo:

"_Necesito un lugar tranquilo, que tenga todo lo necesario para realizar una poción y algunos muebles para que Draco se sienta a gusto y pueda hablar con el" _notó que era una buena petición, así que la repitió 3 veces, mientras caminaba al frente de la pared.

Mientras tanto, Draco la observaba con el ceño fruncido y comenzaba a pensar que se había vuelto loca, pero luego de varios segundos una puerta de madera se irguió ante sus ojos, reemplazando a la pared de ladrillos.

- ¡Wo! ¿Pero qué diablos hiciste, Weasley?

- ¡Cállate y entra! – Malfoy la obedeció y girando el pomo de la puerta, abrió los ojos como platos al ver una pequeña habitación, llena de varios muebles y gordos almohadones, al igual que un caldero con una repisa a su lado.

- Er… ¿quieres que te ayude con un encantamiento o a realizar un filtro de amor para Potter? – Ginny sonrió ampliamente y se sentó con placidez en uno de los sofás.

- Pues…acertaste. Pero directamente no me involucra a mi – Draco levantó el ceño y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿A no? ¿Entonces a quién? – Ginny se acercó a un más y comenzó a jugar con su corbata verde esmeralda.

- A Luna….


	13. Una difícil decisión

**Hola Gente.**

**Aquí el final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y sea de su agrado este capitulo!**

**Un beso y gracias por acompañarme en este viaje!**

* * *

**13**

**Una difícil decisión**

- ¿Lovegood? – Preguntó extrañado el blondo, mirando las pequeñas manos de la Weasley – Explícate, Weasley, porque no entiendo nada.

Ginebra se acercó más a Malfoy y lo miro a los ojos fijamente.

- Es muy sencillo: Harry y Luna van a ir juntos a la fiesta de Slughron y hoy regresará Hermione.

- ¿Granger va a volver? ¡Wo, pero ahora sí que perdiste cualquier oportunidad con Potter!, ¿eh? – la niña cerró los ojos y lanzo un largo suspiro.

- Ese no es el caso, Malfoy – y siguió jugando con su corbata – El caso es…que quiero hacer que Luna se vuelva loquita por Harry gracias a la Amortencia y que justo en el momento en que Hermione entre al salón…bueno, los vea en… ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Una situación embarazosa? – Draco abrió los ojos como platos y asintió lentamente.

- Ah…ya entiendo. Lo que tú quieres es formar una discordia entre Harry-Luna-Hermione, ¿no? – Ginny asintió.

- Acertaste, mi huronsito. Sería un golpe bajo que Hermione vea a su disque mejor amiga coqueteándole al amor de su vida, ¿no? Después de regresar de no sé donde con la ilusión de estar para siempre con él.

- Eres malvada – la alabó Malfoy con una macabra sonrisa – Nunca pensé que tuvieras esa…mente tan oscura.

- Bueno, ya ves lo que provoca un poco de desprecio – Draco asintió y desvió su mirada hacia el escote de la leona. Siempre había manifestado que Weasley le parecía una mujer muy atractiva, pero ahora pensaba que era mucho más que eso.

- Y... ¿en qué te puedo ayudar yo?

- Bueno…yo sé cómo funciona lo de la Amortencia si eres la protagonista, pero en ningún libro de pociones encontré algo para que una persona se enamore de otra, y pues…yo pensé que…

- ¿Con tu dulce mirada y jugando con mi corbata me ibas a convencer? – le preguntó el blondo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pues…

- Estas muy equivocada, Weasley. Tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso como para convencerme de ayudarte – y retirando con brusquedad sus pequeñas manos de su corbata, se levantó del sofá con la esperanza de tomar un vaso de agua bien fría.

Ginny vio con estupefacción como Malfoy se iba alejando de ella y empuñando la mano, lo llamó. Pues no iba a permitir que una tonta serpiente arruinara todo su precioso plan.

- ¡Malfoy, espera! – le gritó, poniéndose de pie y yendo a su lado.

- Er…sé que no fue la mejor forma para convencerte y…entiendo que tú como todo un Malfoy pues…debes estar acostumbrado a las buenas atenciones, ¿verdad? – Malfoy la miro de arriba abajo y asintió.

- Pues sí, estás en lo cierto.

- Pues…bueno…entonces, déjame atenderte un poco, ¿te parece? – y deslizo sus pequeñas manos por su rostro y su cuello hasta llegar a la solapa de su camisa.

Le fue quitando la corbata y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones a su camisa.

Draco sólo la observaba absorto y se preguntaba ¿hasta dónde podría llegar una mujer para conseguir su cometido?

- Debes tener calor, ¿verdad? – le preguntó la pelirroja, sonando muy seductora, al tiempo que lo despojaba por completo de su camisa.

Se llevo una gran sorpresa al vislumbrar las increíbles…abdominales que el blondo poseía _"son mejores que las de Harry" _pensó en su fuero interno.

Malfoy soltó una risita a su semblante y pregunto en tono mordaz:

- Son mejores que las de tu ex novio, ¿a qué no? – Ginny se mordió el labio y asintió.

- Mucho mejores – y aquello lo decía con sinceridad.

- Bueno, sí, yo practico más duro y muchas más horas que Potter y pues…se ve reflejado, ¿no?

- Aja…- luego bajo sus manos hasta el borde de su pantalón, pero Draco las detuvo.

- ¿En verdad estás dispuesta hacer esto, Weasley? – la pregunta del blondo la descoloco un poco, ¿no era que la deseaba tanto? Entonces para que hacía tantas preguntas y se hacia el de esperar.

- Por Harry hago lo que sea, hasta acostarme con una serpiente como tú – el Slytherin no dijo nada, sólo la miro fijamente y tomando su rostro entre sus manos la acerco al suyo.

Primero fue el leve contacto de sus labios, pero después, al acercarla más a su pecho, el beso fue tornándose más profundo pero sin llegar-aún-a lo pasional.

Los labios del blondo tocaban con suavidad los labios de la pelirroja, al tiempo que estos se dejaban envolver por aquel hielo que sólo era capaz de aminorar al fuego.

Ginny soltó un pequeño gemido cuando la lengua de Draco entró a su cavidad para buscar a su némesis y se dejó embriagar por el olor que emanaba su boca.

Mientras tanto, Draco bajaba una de sus manos por el cuello de la muchacha y lo dirigía hasta su blusa. Se detuvo antes de llegar a sus pezones y luego volvió a subirla hasta su rostro, con el único propósito de acercarlo más y que el beso se tornara más pasional.

Ginny al sentir un deseo indescriptible recorrer su cuerpo y unas ansias de sentir más profundo el beso, subió sus frías manos por el cuello del blondo y luego se envolvieron entre su platinada cabellera.

La mano izquierda de Draco rodeo la cintura de la Gryffindor atrayéndola aún más a su cuerpo-si es que se podía-y el beso se torno de pasional a agresivo.

Ginny quería sentirlo más profundo, más pasional, y se aferró a su cabellera como si aquello llamara al éxtasis.

Malfoy sintió el deseo de la pelirroja emanar por cada centímetro de su cuerpo y su lengua comenzó a jugar más brusco con su némesis.

Su otra mano bajo a su cuello y toco sus hombros. Luego bajo por su brazo izquierdo y se poso en el abdomen de la mujer, dispuesta a entrar por entre la blusa.

La leona apretó fuertemente los ojos-pues sabía que aquello la iba a derrocar-y sólo espero a que pasara.

Pero la pasión desbordante comenzó a esfumarse así como llego y Ginny se descolocó por completo cuando dejo de sentir la lengua de Draco moverse dentro de su boca, para acto seguido cerrar los labios y retirarlos con lentitud.

Ginny abrió los ojos segundos más tarde para encontrarse con un blondo que la observaba solemne y tenía una de sus manos en su rostro y la otra sobre su blusa.

- Por… ¿Por qué…te…detuviste? – le preguntó la Gryffindor desconcertada y exigiendo una explicación.

Draco sonrió levemente y acariciando con ternura su rostro, dijo:

- No deseo aprovecharme de tus ansias por tener a Potter a toda costa, además…- y acarició delicadamente uno de sus rojos mechones – Siempre que me imagine tenerte entre mis brazos, tú…bueno, pensabas sólo en mi y no en otro hombre – le lanzo una pequeña sonrisa y suspiro.

- No quiero que nadie salga lastimado al finalizar el día y no voy hacer el responsable de eso – y retirando su mano de su abdomen y por último de su rostro, le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y sonrió.

- Adiós, Ginny – tomó su camisa junto a su corbata y se las comenzó a poner con desdén.

Ginebra observaba atónica como la serpiente se abrochaba con calma hasta el último botón de su camisa y luego se amarraba su corbata.

- Espero que tengas suerte en tu plan y no salgas perdiendo – le deseo de todo corazón y volvió a sonreírle.

Camino hasta la puerta y Ginny lo llamó.

- ¡Draco!

- Ah, se me olvidaba: para que la poción surta efecto sólo tienes que decir el nombre de la chica más tu petición, por ejemplo: _deseo que Luna Lovegood se enamoré de Harry Potter_, luego verterla en una bebida y asegurarse de que se la tome la persona en cuestión. Es muy fácil y no tiene pierde – y sin agregar nada más, giró el pomo de la puerta y se marchó…

**OooOooOO**

Vertió la Amortencia en la botella de Cerveza de mantequilla y la miro impertérrita. Sabía que aquello iba a cambiar el rumbo de la historia, pero no le importaba. Por primera vez entendía cuál era la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto…

La fiesta de Slughron estaba resultando mejor de lo que el mismo profesor hubiese planeado.

Muchos alumnos respondieron a su llamado y hubo varios que llevaron hasta dos parejas para así no tener una monótona noche.

- ¡Excelente fiesta, profesor! – le exclama un alumno de Hufflepuff, el cual desconocía por completo su nombre, pero por lo mejor servía para armar bulto.

- ¡Er…sí, claro, gracias por venir…muchacho! – el salón estaba arrebozar, no le cabía un alma más, pero la persona que deseaba ver brillaba por su ausencia.

- Oye, Logbottom, ¿sabes dónde está Harry Potter? – Neville, el cual se estaba deslizando por la pista de baile mientras le mostraba a su compañera-una rubia menudita de sexto-su nuevo paso, negó.

- Lo siento, profesor, hace horas que no lo veo.

- Ah, bien, gracias Logbottom, ¡diviértete!

- ¡Lo mismo le digo!

- Condenado muchacho, ¿dónde se habrá metido?

- Luna, ¿no será mejor que subas a tu sala común y te cambies esos zapatos? – le aconsejaba el moreno por enésima vez mientras bajaban por las escaleras de caracol. A penas iban por el 4 escalón y la muchacha ya se había tropezado 10 veces.

- No Harry, con ellos me veo alta a tu lado y no quiero lucir dispareja – el ojiverde soltó una sonora carcajada y preguntó:

- ¿Entonces cómo harás para cuando vayas a fiestas con Ron? El es mucho más alto que yo y no creo que en esos tacones le llegues si quiera al mentón. ¿Te conseguirás un gigante portátil o qué? – Luna rió.

- ¡No seas tonto, Harry! Luego pensare en eso. Ahora ayúdame para que no… ¡ay!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Estás bien? – la rubia asintió y le pidió al Gryffindor que la ayudara a sentarse en uno de los escalones. Tenía los ojos llorosos y las manos tan frías como la nieve.

- Creo que me disloque el tobillo, ¡malditos tacones! – Harry se tragó las ganas de reírse y ayudo a su amiga a deshacerse de esa bomba mortal y la miro divertido.

- Yo te lo dije…

- Lo sé pero ¡cállate y hazme un masaje! – el joven abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Estás loca? No soy fisioterapeuta y puedo empeorarte el pie.

- Entonces llama a McGonagall o a Flittwick o la enfermera Pomfrey sería de gran ayuda ¡Pero haz algo! – el ojiverde asintió y bufo a lo bajo.

- Eres bastante mandona, ¿eh?

- ¡Ahora!

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – espetó e incorporándose de los escalones de un brinco, bajo por ellos con sorna.

- ¡Harry, es para hoy! – le exclamó su compañera exasperada.

- ¡De acuerdo! _Mujeres…_

- ¡Te escuche…!

El carruaje se detuvo frente al majestuoso castillo y Hermione bajó su equipaje con ayuda de su varita. Le pareció como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que había respirado ese increíble aire y sonrió al verse de vuelta. Subió por los escalones de piedra y empujo la enorme puerta de hierro apoyándose en todo su cuerpo.

El castillo estaba callado-muy poco común para ser viernes-pero luego recordó la fiesta del profesor Slughron y sonrió.

- Creo que esta no es una buena indumentaria para un baile – se dijo a lo bajo, mientras se miraba su vestimenta en el reflejo de los relojes que marcaba la puntuación de las 4 casas.

- Espero que lo haya empacado – y abriendo su baúl sacó un hermoso vestido de seda color gris con lentejuelas. Sonrió, y entrando a un pequeño armario-pues no quería ir a un baño-se empezó a vestir…

- Pobre Ron, tener que luchar con Luna no será nada fácil – decía el peliazabache a lo bajo, bajando los últimos escalones.

Suponía que hasta la enfermera Pomfrey debería estar en esa celebración de Slughron, así que camino hasta el Gran Comedor, pero antes de llegar, un baúl tirado en pleno pasillo de la entrada le llamo mucho la atención.

- ¿De quién será? – se preguntó a lo bajo y sabiendo que Luna lo mataría si se demoraba, camino hasta la entrada y observo con intriga el baúl.

- ¿Será de Luna? Nada raro sería, pues siempre le esconden sus cosas – pero un libro grueso encuadernado en cuero y que ya lucia viejo, le llamo mucho la atención.

Al tomar Historia de Hogwarts el semblante de la castaña se dibujo en su mente y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a bombear más sangre de lo normal.

- ¿Será posible que…?

- ¿Acaso lo veías ya imposible? – la suave vos y ese peculiar olor a fresas y miel envolvió por completo a su cerebro.

No quería girar por miedo a que fuese una mal jugada de su cabeza, pero cuando sintió su pequeña y dulce mano posarse sobre su hombro, supo que las alucinaciones casi nunca resultaban ser tan reales.

- Her…Her..mi..one…eres…¿eres tú? – preguntó, entre titubeos. La chica retiro su mano de su hombro y camino hasta quedar frente a frente.

- ¿Y a quién más estabas esperando? – Harry, al verla tan…fantástica con su vestido gris-tan entallado a la cintura-y esa mirada chocolate que lo volvía loco, estuvo más que seguro de que aquello no era un espejismo.

- Cuando…¿Cuando llegaste?

- Hace unos minutos. Luna me dijo que Slughron estaba formando una fiesta y pues…bueno, quería darte la sorpresa en el gran comedor, pero ya que estas…- pero el ojiverde no dejo que terminara la frase, pues la tomó con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura y la alzo unos centímetros por sobre el suelo. Luego, acerco sus labios a los de ella, lentamente, como la primera vez que los tocó bajo aquel hermoso muérdago.

Hermione envolvió sus brazos por el cuello de Harry y este la atrajo más a su cuerpo.

Volver a sentir su sabor después de tanto tiempo, era el manjar más delicioso que podía probar en su vida.

Ese sabor a miel tan embriagador, estaba seguro que sólo ella expedía. Sólo ella, sólo su Hermione.

Sus lenguas danzaron en un baile de felicidad, dichosas de volver a encontrarse después de tanto tiempo, dichosas de volver a sentirse y estar juntas. Tenían tantas cosas que contar.

Harry la aferró más a su cuerpo, como con la necesidad de que nunca se fuese de su lado, de que nunca lo volviera de dejar solo.

Hermione lo recibió con fervor, pues estaba totalmente segura que nunca podría volver a separarse de él, pues su corazón no aguantaría una despedida más.

El ojiverde llevo una de sus manos a sus risos castaños y se dejo seducir por su suavidad y no podía creer lo sedoso que podría llegar a ser un cabello.

Luego de varios minutos se separaron por falta de aire, pero la urgencia de contarse muchas cosas y estar en los brazos del otro se podía ver en sus ojos, percibir en cada poro de su piel.

- No sabes cuánto soñé con este momento – le confesó el moreno sin soltarla de su agarré – Y…no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte a mi lado de nuevo. Poder besarte, poder acariciarte, poder observar una vez más esos ojos chocolate que tanto me embriagan.

Hermione le sonrió y acarició su rostro con dulzura.

- A mí también me alegra mucho volver a verte, Harry. Pensé por un momento que no te volvería a ver y que sólo me conformaría con visitarte en sueños – el moreno le sonrió.

- Entonces sí fuiste tú – la castaña asintió.

- Siempre he sido yo, Harry.

El moreno la miro y luego bajo su mirada a ese hermoso vestido gris que traía puesto y sonrió con picardía.

- Esta muy lindo tu vestido.

- Gracias, me lo regalo mi madre por mi cumpleaños.

- Pues tiene muy buen gusto – y acerco sus labios a su cuello. Hermione se mordió los labios para no soltar un gritito.

- Harry… ¿qué…haces?

- Lo que cualquier novio haría con su novia, besarla – y siguió su recorrido de besos hasta su hombro, pero como la tira del vestido era un obstáculo, comenzó a bajarla, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

- ¡Harry aquí no, es muy peligroso! – Potter la miro con ojitos de ternero y volvió a sonreír.

- Por primera vez en tu vida haz algo atrevido, Herms. En una semana nos graduamos y ¿vas a terminar ganándote el premio anual?

- Pues ese es mi mayor sueño – Harry negó y volvió acercar sus labios a su cuello.

- Puedo cambiar ese sueño por uno mucho más…_interesante._

Hermione empuño sus manos y cerró con fuerzas sus ojos, no iba a sucumbir en la tentación, no lo iba hacer.

- Harry…y-yo…eh…a-aquí…en…Hog…Hogwarts no…e-esta…per-permi…permitido…er…ha-hacer…eh…co-co sas…co-como…e-esas…- sentía que su respiración iba disminuyendo con cada beso que Harry le daba y su fuerza de voluntad debilitándose cada vez más.

- Herms…deja de pensar racionalmente por alguna vez en tu vida – le pidió su novio al tiempo que le iba bajando el cierre a su vestido.

Cuando sus frías manos tocaron su espalda, sintió que se rendía a la perdición y odio a Harry por ser un buen maestro de la persuasión.

- Te…o-dio…- balbuceó entre jadeos al sentir que sus manos iban llegando poco a poco a su abdomen.

- Y yo te amo – cuando el moreno iba a despojarla por completo de su vestido, Hermione recobro la compostura y lo miro con seriedad.

- De acuerdo, tu ganas, pero… ¡aquí no por el amor de dios! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu cuarto? Al fin y al cabo todos están en la fiesta y pues…

- ¿Y crees que voy aguantar hasta la sala de Gryffindor? ¡Estás muy equivocada!

- Pero Harry… ¡ya sé! La sala de los Menesteres, es un gran sitio, ¿no? – pero el moreno ya la comenzaba a empujar hacia el pequeño armario donde se había puesto el vestido.

- Harry…Harry, ¿qué diablos crees que haces?

- ¿Provocarte para que cometas una locura? – preguntó retóricamente con una picara mirada - Y lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿no? – y volvió a besarle el cuello.

- Harry…el…baúl…pue…pueden…eh…

- No hay problema – y sin pronunciar palabra, el baúl desapareció – Cuando subas lo encontraras en tu dormitorio – y siguió con su misión.

- Pero cómo…

- Shiittt, Hermione, déjame hacer esto bien, ¿sí? – la castaña lo miro a los ojos y luego miro hacia la puerta del Gran comedor, pensando que en cualquier momento podría salir McGonagall y regañarlos por la situación en la que se encontraban.

- Si nos descubren, no sólo perderé el premio anual, si no que no me graduaré, nos expulsaran, esto quedara de por vida en mi expediente y mis sueños de convertirme en miembro del ministerio de Magia se irá al desagüe y…

- ¿Confías en mi? – le preguntó de repente el ojiverde descolocando a la castaña.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Qué si confías en mi?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Harry! Que pregunta más absurda.

- Pues entonces, ¿a que le temes? – y le dio un corto beso en los labios – Todo saldrá bien, princesa, te lo prometo – Hermione observo esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda-idénticos a los de su madre-y suspiro.

- Sabes que estoy viva gracias a la confianza que desde siempre deposite en ti – y le devolvió el gesto – ¡Y te odio por eso! – Harry supo que había ganado la tentación que la razón y sonrió triunfante.

- Será divertido, te lo prometo – y la volvió a besar, mientras entraban a aquel incomodo y pequeño armario…

**OooOooOO**

Aún su sabor seguía impregnado en sus labios y el olor de su piel y su cabello seguía latente en su olfato.

No podía creer que había sido tan tonto de dejarse embriagar por esa mujer, hasta el punto de confesarle su amor. Un amor que por tanto tiempo se empecinó en negar.

Seguramente ahora estaría disfrutando de lo lindo la discordia que había formado entre Potter-Granger-Lovegood, pero no le importo. O bueno, de cierta forma sí, porque sabía que la única que terminaría perdiendo iba hacer ella, como siempre. Y eso, aunque lo negara, le dolía.

Hacía un segundo Pansy había subido a la sala para insistirle que fuesen a la fiesta para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Potter, pues era su último año en la escuela y tenían que aprovecharlo, pero por enésima vez le había dicho que no.

- ¡Bien, como quieras, te dejo con tu amargura! – le había espetado la muchacha al sentirse rechazada por su amigo.

Lo suyo no era la bebida, pues a sus padres les gustaba pero él la detestaba, aun que esa vez, el whisky de fuego pasaba por su garganta como si sólo fuese agua-eso era lo bueno de ser el preferido-o uno de los preferidos-de su jefe de casa.

- Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme precisamente de ti? ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Por qué te preferí antes que a Pansy? Eres una deshonra a la sangre limpia y ella es toda una dama, ¿Por qué te preferí antes que a ella?

- Yo también me hago la misma pregunta, Malfoy – su voz lo dejo paralizado y tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos para darse cuenta que no se trataba de ninguna ilusión óptica o algo por el estilo.

La mujer que por tanto tiempo le había robado el sueño, estaba parada frente a él, con su uniforme de Gryffindor y su cabellera de fuego recogida en una coleta.

- ¡Weasley! Pero… ¿cómo entraste?

- Soborne a un niñito de primero, ¿sabes que les encanta los dulces que mi hermano George fabrica en Sortilegios Weasley? – Malfoy asintió.

- Sí, son ricos – Ginny se mordió el labio y agarrando con firmeza la botella de manteca que tenía en las manos, se acerco al blondo.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Pues si ya usurpaste en mi sala, es lo minino que puedo hacer, ¿no? – la pelirroja se rió a lo bajo y con vergüenza se sentó a su lado. Malfoy se acomodo mejor en el sofá y se alejo un poco de ella.

- Lo siento, es para evitar tentaciones – se defendió al ver la severa mirada que la niña le había lanzado.

- Y… ¿qué haces aquí? – Ginny se mordió el labio y miro la botella de cerveza, preguntándose si tomar o no tomar.

- Yo…sólo quede inquieta al ver tu reacción en la sala de Menesteres y quería saber porque…lo hiciste – Malfoy la observo con arrogancia y soltó una pequeña risita.

- Creo que todo lo dije en la sala, ¿no? Y si no escuchaste bien, no es mi problema.

Ginny apretó las manos para no zamparle un puño en su carota de engreído y suspiro.

- ¿Tu nunca te cansas de ser tan…mordaz, Malfoy? ¡Esa es una de las razones por las que te odio! – Draco sonrió y tomó un largo sorbo de su whisky.

- Como me gustaría decir lo mismo – Ginny no dijo nada y el silencio los envolvió por varios minutos.

- Er…quiero que me digas una cosa y la contestes con sinceridad – le pidió la pelirroja mirándolo fijamente. Draco asintió.

- En serio…¿tu…bueno…ya sabes…gustas de mi? – la serpiente desvió su mirada a su trago y luego al suelo, quería ver a cualquier parte menos a aquellos ojos grises.

- Hm…digamos que…desde que dejaste de ser la niñita que andaba detrás del tonto héroe Potter y se convirtió en una mujer ruda y que no le teme a nada, pues…me llamaste más la atención. Aunque a decir verdad, siempre me llamaste la atención pero no…de esta forma – Ginebra no dijo nada, pues había olvidado cómo hablar.

- Pero no te quedes muda, ¡que no es para tanto!

- Tus… ¿tus amigos saben que…?

- ¿Estás loca? Perdería mi reputación si supieran que me enamore de una…deshonra de la sangre…- Ginny abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la palabra _enamore _y Draco supo que había cometido un error.

- Quiero decir…yo…tú sólo me gustas y…- pero Ginny lo calló, posándole su pequeño dedo índice en su boca.

- Yo…sólo quiero…- y sin agregar nada más, fue acercando su rostro al de él, hasta que sus labios estuvieron fusionados de nuevo como aquella vez en la sala.

Draco por un momento permaneció inmóvil y no le correspondió con el beso, pero cuando vio las intenciones de la pelirroja de separarse, posó sus manos en aquel fino rostro y la acercó con sorna.

Esta vez fue un beso suave y tierno. Un beso con un sabor diferente: no era un sabor lleno de pasión o lujuria, era un sabor inocente, como el primer beso.

Pareciera como si sus labios se estuviesen a penas reconociendo y eso ni a Ginny ni a Draco les importo.

Sus lenguas no entraron en acción hasta que estuvieron completamente seguras de que era apropiado entrar, y su contacto fue lo más lindo que ninguno de los dos podía recordar.

Ginny enredó sus dedos en aquella cabellera de oro, pero no con pasión desenfrenada ni la urgencia de buscar un abrigo que por tanto tiempo había clamado a gritos, si no con el deseo de sentir su sedosidad resbalarse por entre sus dedos, sentir un sentimiento que un día creyó tener por Harry.

Draco le acarició su rostro y luego su cabello, embriagándose con el sabor de sus besos y el olor de su pelo. Es que no le cabía en la cabeza como un cofre tan pequeño podría guardar tantos secretos.

Cuando sus pulmones le imploraron a gritos una bocanada de aire, se separaron, pero sus ojos siguieron navegando en las aguas del otro.

Ginny sonrió al descubrir lo que había estado revoloteando en su cabeza desde que él la beso en la sala de los menesteres-si no había sido las veces anteriores donde Draco le robaba pequeños besos-y le acarició el rostro con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Draco entre confundido y divertido y la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

- Por mucho tiempo creí que lo que sentía por Harry era amor, pero…lo que sentí por el fue una admiración y una devoción absoluta, no sólo por haberme salvado del recuerdo de Voldemort hace 4 años, si no por ser el niño que había salvado al mundo mágico y que estaba predestinado a cosas grandes – le confesó la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos – La primea vez que lo conocí, lo ignore por completo porque no sabía a ciencia cierta quién realmente era, pero cuando supe que se trataba de nada más ni nada menor que Harry Potter, pues…

- Creció tu admiración y como toda niña, te enamoraste del héroe de ensueños – le concluyó Draco con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- Exacto, pero tanto como enamorar, enamorar no, porque, ¿qué sabe de amor una niña de 11 años? Harry era un año mayor que yo y ya tenía un destino escrito con tan sólo 12 años y yo era…bueno, una niñita nacida en el seno de una familia muy humilde y que vio en Harry una manera de salir del anonimato, como lo hizo en su momento mi hermano Ron – la pelirroja agacho su mirada y continuó – Pero no creas que soy interesada, es sólo que…mi admiración por Harry era única hasta que lo convertí en un capricho, capricho que no iba a estar saciado hasta tenerlo a mi lado y que todo el mundo se diese cuenta de que era novia del famoso Harry Potter…

- Sí, aun recuerdo los chismorreos el año pasado – Ginny asintió.

- Sí, pero después de que Harry me confesara de que nunca me amo de verdad y que en cambio había sentido mucho aprecio por mi…pues…me sentí devastada y no podía creer que una mujercita como Hermione-nada agraciada y pendiente más de sus libros que de su físico-se ganara el corazón de Harry, me lo arrebatara.

- Pero yo creo que la intención de Granger nunca fue arrebatarte a Potter – le dijo Draco a lo bajo y Ginny asintió.

- Tienes razón, esa nunca fue la intención de Granger. Lo que ocurre en una amistad tan unida como la de Harry y Hermione es que a veces se confunde la complicidad entre amigos y la complicidad entre amantes. Harry y Hermione eran mucho más que amigos, compartían mucho más que una casa y un mismo objetivo: buscar la paz del mundo mágico.

Harry y Hermione son más que abrazos; caricias; miradas; unión; complicidad; silencio; secretos; y más miradas. Harry y Hermione son…la unión de un solo corazón, el complemento de una sola alma… - paró en seco y rió a lo bajo – Mi hermano y yo siempre lo supimos, pero…no nos dimos por vencidos hasta tenerlos a nuestro lado. Mentiría al afirmar que Ron también se encapricho con Hermione, pues sería la más negra de las blasfemias. Estoy segura de que mi hermano se llego a enamorar realmente de Hermione y por ende le fue tan fácil olvidar y perdonar, no cómo a mí.

Él se enamoro de ella porque…fue la primera mujer que tuvo tan cerca y sentir que alguien te cuida y te protege aparte de tu madre pues…enamora a cualquiera. Pero lo que diferencia el amor de mi hermano con el amor guardado que Harry tuvo por Hermione, es que: él podrá vivir sin ella, al igual que ella sin él, pero nunca, nunca, Hermione podría vivir sin Harry y esté sin ella. Porque ambos nacieron para estar juntos, así medio mundo esté en su contra – las últimas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, pues sabían que eran las últimas porque serían las que le lloraría a Harry.

- Si alguien alguna vez me pregunta si Harry me amo, la respuesta es no – Malfoy le limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas y Ginny sonrió – Y si me preguntan si alguna vez llegue amar a alguien, la respuesta es sí – y volvió a fusionarse-una vez más-con aquellos labios de hielo.

Y si a mi alguna vez me preguntan si el mundo sucumbirá en el fuego, yo les aseguraría que el hielo también es lo suficientemente poderoso como para derrocar al hielo y derretirlo.

Y si alguna vez me preguntan si creo en el amor puro y verdadero, la respuesta es sí.

**¡FIN!**


End file.
